MERE BROTHER KI DULHAN
by rajvi lover
Summary: The title itself describes the story
1. Chapter 1

MERE BROTHER KI DULHAN

IN SHIVGAD

(shivgad is a small place located 23 km away from Mumbai…. In middle of the place there is a huge villa named as KUMAR VILLA… this is the house of very wealthy businessman named as kailashnath )

1st man: good morning kailashnath ji

Kailashnath (KN): good morning Prakash ji

Prakash: happy marriage anniversary (forwarding his hand)

Women: itna formally kyun baatein kar rahe ho aap dono

KN: are SUMAN ye toh hamari bachpan ki adat hein ( Suman is KN's wife )

Prakash: haan bhabhi ji bhaisahab bilkul sahi keh rahe hein (saying so both friends hugs each other) party ki taiyariyaan hogai ?

Suman: ab kya batao bhaisahab…apke dost se hi puch lijiye (& she leaves from there)

Prakash: kya hua bhai ye bhabhi ji kyun pareshan hein?

KN: unke chote suputra joh nahi aye abhi tak

Prakash: baki sab agaye?

KN: haan (happily)

Prakash: toh chalo..milte hein sabse

KUMAR VILLA

(the scene which servents of kumar villa were noticing was like actual fish market )

Suman: suna TASHA agar waha ka decoration hogaya ho toh aap breakfast karne ka kasht lenge

Tasha: haan maa abhi ayi

Suman: aur jamai sa kidhar hein

Tasha: woh VIVEK garden ke backside mein decoration ka kam dekh raha hein

Suman: ye kya hein tasha woh kuch nahi kehte iska matlab tum usse kam karne dogi

Tasha: offo maa vivek akela nahi hein VINEET bhi hein uske saath

Suman: thike…tu chal mere sath

Scene shifts to GARDEN side

Vivek: tumse kitni baar kaha hein ki mujhe sirf vivek kaho….we are of same age man

Vinu: haan par kya karu bhaiya adat se majboor

(KN comes there)

KN: are wah yaha kitna acha decoration kiya hein

Vinu: aur bolie uncle kaha kaha karna hein decoration

KN: ye sab thik hein bas tum ye batao ki uss nalayak ko kyun nahi saath lekar aye

Vivek: ye kya baat hui papa..aap uske baremein aise nahi bol sakte

KN: haan bas aap hi ki kami thi…jamai sa…baki log toh usski tarafdari karte hi hein…kher mujhe laga tha ab mere team mein ho

Vivek (laughingly) : kabhi kabhi samajh mein nahi ata chota kon hein woh ya aap

KN (he too laughs) : kher..andar sab wait kar rahe hein

INSIDE

(all were talking laughing and having a nice time)

Tasha: Prakash uncle MUSKAN kaha hein? Usse pata tha na mein anewali hoon

Prakash: haan beta usse pata hein..abhi ati hi hogi…ye lo ye sab bhi agaye

KN: RUHANA kaha hein?

Suman: apke ladle ko uthane gayi hein

Vivek: maa waise bade bhaiya ko bataie hein ya nahi good news

Suman: nahi nahi….abhi tak nahi….sham ko ki jab announce karenge tab hi usse pata chalega

Prakash: iska matlab aj party mein maja ayega

Vinu: ayega kyun nahi uncle itni dhumdham se joh party hone wali hein

Tasha: sahi baat hein…

Vivek: chalo hum bhi dekhta hein bade bhaiya abhi tak neend se uthe ya nahi

(tri comes to some room & see roo putting down all the water from jar on the man who was sleeping )

Man: baarish…..saying so he wakes up…looks at the person who has thrown water n says rooooo…n runs behind her….after few min he get tired n comes back n sit on bed

Roo: kya bhaiya itni jaldi thak gaye aap

Man: kya karu mein toh sirf ek seedha sadha businessman hoon tumhari tarah CID cop nahi

Vinu: criminal toh kya mein bhi inse darta hoon (giving hi-fi to each other they laughs)

Roo: tumhe toh mein baad mein dekh lungi ( suddenly suman comes there)

Suman: RAJEEV

Rajeev: haan maa

Suman: ye kya tum itne gile kaise hogaye ?

Vinu: sab hamari madam ka kam hein

Suman: ruhana

Ruhana : toh aur kya karti mein…ek toh bohat mushkil se milte hein hum log aur ek ye hein ki yaha soo rahe hein

Vinu: point to be noted

Rajeev: acha baba sorry…mein jaldi fresh hojata hoon fir baatein karenge

Vivek: waise maa kuch kam tha kya ?

Suman: haan jara chote nawab ko phone toh lagao

Rajeev: abhi tak nahi aya?

Suman (sadly): nahi

So here is my second story

& for whom everyone is waiting

Who is that man?


	2. Chapter 2

THE ENTRY

KUMAR VILLA

(all guest were arriving one by one but for whom all were waiting is no where to be seen)

Suman: baat huyi kya kisiki usse?

Tasha: nahi maa abhi tak koi baat nahi huyi

Roo: uska phone toh switched off araha hein

Vinu: aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye aunty woh bas ata hi hoga

Rajeev (enters): kya hua maa? Don't worry ajayega…kyun pareshan horahi hein aap

KN: bacche sahi keh rahe hein tum chinta mat karo jaldi ajayenge apke ladle suputra

Rajeev: mein MUSKAN se milke ata hoon

Roo: are haan muskan toh abhi tak nahi ayi

Vinu: chalo hum bhi chalte hein (& they heads to meet muskan)

(everyone come out of kumar villa and enters into the bunglow which was exactly in front of kumar villa)

Tasha: aise hi wait karenge ya doorbell bhi bajayenge

(vinu rings doorbell n one man come out )

Rajeev: Prakash uncle kaise hein aap ? and bends down to take blessing

Prakash: khush raho

Rajeev: muskan kaha hein (while looking inside)

Prakash: she is still sleeping in her room

All: kya?

Vivek: usse pata tha na aj bade bhaiya anewale hein

Roo: fir bhi madam sorahi hein

Vinu: lagta hein kuch gadbad hein

Rajeev: gadbad (confusingly) chalo dekhta hein

All moves towards her room..rajeev was the one who was infront…& as he opened her rooms door…a bucket full of water falls down on Rajeev…..others laugh…n Rajeev angrily says

Rajeev: muskan ki bacchi (and runs after her)

Tasha: isiliye meine kaha tha hum thoda ahista ahista jate hein

Roo: hahahaha…ye muskan hi ek luati shaks hein jo bhai se panga le sakti hein chote nawab ke baad

Vinu: waise ye dono bachpan se aise hi hein ?

Tasha: haan (all looks at them)

Rajeev: bas karo meri maa…ruk jao..she turns back to look at him… n says

Muskan: mein tumhari maa nahi hoon

Rajeev: haan pata hein aur plz koi sada hua joke mat marna

Muskan: toh kyun aye ho tum yaha ?

Rajeev: ofcourse tumse milne….said with a sweet smile…n runs to hug her

Roo: hum bhi aye hein milne…agar apka melmilap khatam hua ho toh kya hum andar asakte hein

Muskan: haan haan kyun nahi (n hugs her happily)

All come down in living room

Prakash: ye kya tum itne gile kaise hogaye

Muskan: unke ghar mein pani nahi araha tha dad isiliye ye yaha agaya…and laughs

Rajeev: aap kaise sambhal lete ho iss chudail ko?

Prakash: ab kya batau beta…

Muskan: dad…irritatingly

Roo: chalo kuch khate hein

Tasha: I think sandwiches is better option

Prakash: tum log baitho mein ramu se kehta hoon…& he leaves

Roo: waise plan bohat acha banaya tha muskan

Vivek: haan aur tujhe kaise pata chala bhaiya anewale hein

Muskan: hm ye mahashay ek toh kabhi kabar hi yaha ate hein…aur woh bhi kabhi kabhi kam ke silsile mein….aur Rajeev yaha aye aur mujhse na mile…aisa kabhi nahi hosakta

Rajeev: isiliye madam khud nahi ati aur mujhe bula leti hein

Muskan: par ye kya..hamare chote nawab nahi aye

Rajeev: lo kar lo baat…waha bhi yahi haal hein

Roo: sab log uska hi wait kar rahe hein

Vivek: chalo dekhta hein..unke anepe kya hungama hota hein

IN KUMAR VILLA

KN: aap log yaha aye humein bohat khushi hui

Man: ye kaise baat kar rahe ho kailashnath…humein toh ana hi tha

KN: such kahu PRITAM toh aj mein bohat khush hoon

Pritam: mein bhi (& both hugs each other )

Suman: ye RANO kaha hein

Pritam: dono sath mein arahi hein

( 2 people enter the scene )

Rano: kaisi hein aap bhabhi ji?

Suman: mein bilkul thik aur aap?

Rano: same here

Suman: beta aap kyun baher khade ho andar aao

Girl: namastey aunty uncle …touching their feet

Suman: khush raho beta…suddenly everyone come back from muskan's house

Tasha: are Pritam uncle aap kab aye aur aunty how are uh? (while hugging her..n comes near that girl n say ) ye kon hein maa?

Suman: ye (but someone comes from back n hug that girl n turns around saying)

Boy: tashudiii missed u a lot behna..moves towards suman saying…maa n touches her feet n hugs her….then moves to his father…papa n hugs him…then comes to Rajeev n he says bohat iontejar karwaya apne chote nawab…both happily meet each other…and when he turn he find tasha n says tu kab ayi..?

Tasha: ye kya baat hui..sab se mil liye aur mujhe se nahi…sadly

Boy: kya baat kar rahi hein sabse pehle toh tujhe se hi toh mila hoon

Tasha: jee nahi

Boy: acha thik hein…n opens his arms n says aja…(n hugs his sister) tu yaha hein toh woh n turns back to see a very beautiful face….aap kon? (To the girl)

Vinu: yahi toh aunty bata rahe the

Vivek: aur utne mein aap agaye

Pritam: ahem…humein yaha kisine notice hi nahi kiya

Boy (happily): Pritam uncle..n hugs him

KN: bohat intejar karwaya iss baar apne..mujhe laga aap nahi ayenge?

Boy: mujhe toh ana hi tha…waise..n turns towards that girl n say sorry woh mujhe laga tasha hein aur aap thi

Girl: its ok (replied silently)

Boy: thank you….myself RAJAT n forwards his hand

Girl: PURVI n keeps her hand on his

So how was the chap…plz tell

Wht announcement is KN going to do?

Stay stunned


	3. Chapter 3

THE ANNOUNCEMENT

( tasha was praying to god for her parents long life and bless them a good health )

Rajat (enters saying): joh bhagwan de sake so thike warna apne bhai se mang lena

Tasha (thinkingly she says): ek pyari si bhabhi le ayie na fir..(n the same time purvi passes by)

Rajat: bas itni choti si wish..avashya puri karenge hum…n side hugs her..rajeev enters

Rajeev: mujhe laga hi tha mujhe avoid karke koi khusur phusur kar rahe honge..muskan comes saying

Muskan: tum kya traffic jam ho kya joh tumhe avoid karke by road se chale jaye…pagal

Rajeev: haan tu badi smart hein na….making face he said

Rajat: ye kya baat hui bhai apko doubt hein ki woh smart hein…winking at muskan he said

Muskan: haan haan bolo ji apko kya lagta hein mein smart nahi hoon

Rajeev: meine kab kaha ki tum smart nahi ho

Rajat: toh bhai apne yeh bhi toh nahi kaha ki muskan smart hein

Rajeev: meine kaha toh tha

Muskan: kab kaha meine toh aisa kuch nahi suna…tune suna aisa kuch tashuddi

tasha: nahi toh bilkul bhi nahi..mujhe bas aisa laga ki ap taunt mar rahe hein

Rajeev: offo yeh tum log kya baatein leke baith gaye..mein yaha kyun aya tha aur yeh kya confusion chal raha hein…kuch samajh mein nahi araha….

Muskan: agar apki permission ho toh mein batau hum yaha kyun aye the

Rajeev: muhurat nikalvana hein kya ab uske liye (tasha giggles)

Muskan: aunty ji ne kuch saman laya hein usse dekhne ke liye bhulaya hein

Rajat: saman matlab?

Muskan: agar dekhna ho toh khud chalo..mein jarahi hoon n takes Rajeev dragingly with her…duo laughs

Tasha: inka kuch nahi ho sakta & laughs

Rajat: chal hum bhi chalte hein… they too leave

IN LIVING ROOM

(on a round table suman had kept jewellery)

Rano: suman aise jaldi mein kyun bulaya

Suman: yeh hamari khandani jewellery hein aur mein chahti hoon ki hum sab aj yahi pehne

Rajeev: are wah.. matlab aj hamara ghar jewellery shop lagega..n laughs giving hi-fi to rajat

Suman: chalo tasha roo muskan…purvi beta tum bhi aao

Purvi: aunty mein kaise ?

Suman: tum bhi toh meri beti jaisi ho..aao (purvi looks at rano)

Rano: jao beta dekho

(all ladies start selecting jewellery )

Rajeev (comes near tasha ) : waise agar aap log decide nahi kar pa rahe ho toh mein kuch help kru behenji

Muskan: kyun confuse logo ki ginti badane ke liye…making face…(vivek interrupts saying)

Vivek: woh wala tum pe acha lagega tashu..pointing at a particular piece

Rajeev: chalo one out…

Muskan: hum yaha match nahi khel rahe…chup raho..he sits quite

Rajat: yeh wala dekh roo..it will suit you

Vinu: nahi nahi..jara yeh wala pehen ke dekho…she wears it

Rajat: nahi…iski design achi nahi hein

Vinu: acha toh jara ye yellow wala pehno…she wears it

Rajat: nahi yeh toh pehle wale se boring hein

Roo(irritatingly): huhh..tum dono ka hogaya ho toh mein khud pasand karlo

Rajat (taking the other one says): waise yeh wala bhi acha hein…roo glares at him

Suman: kuch pasand aya purvi

Purvi: kuch samajh mein nahi araha hein aunty ji.. suman smiles n unknowingly picks up the same set which rajat had chosen

Suman: yeh dekho tum pe acha lagega..n gives it to purvi

Purvi: apki choice bohat achi hein aunty… she smiles

Suman: sab ka hogaya..tumhe kuch pasand araha hein ki nahi muskan

Rajeev: yeh le lo..muskan looks at the set

Muskan: shii.. kitni bakwas choice hein aunty iski

Rajeev: toh poocha kyun?

Muskan: tumse poocha meine..he again keeps mum… then his eyes fall on a beautiful set n he says

Rajeev: yeh dekhlo..pasand ayega tumhe…she looks at it and take it

Muskan: chalo kam se kam mere sath rehke kuch acha asar toh hua…(everyone laughs n he makes face )

AT EVENING

(villa was decorated beautifully…all were busy in attending guest… suddenly both rajat n rajeev comes on stage )

Rajat: attention everyone (all gathers near them)

Rajeev: we are glad that you all came here on a very short notice

Rajat: hamare parents ki aj 25th marriage anniversary hein & we wanted to make it special

(tasha comes with a cake)

Tasha: maa-papa (both comes up & have cake cutting ceremony… everyone clap)

Rajat: hum ek chota sa gift leke aye hein aap dono ke liye…lights off

(vivek n vinu bring projector n a video plays of their journey…their parents gets overwhelmed seeing it)

KN: thank you baccho..having tears in his eyes

Suman: sach mein we are really happy to have kids like you n hugs them

KN: toh bilkul bhi time waste na karte hue mein yeh announce karna chahta hoon ki humne hamare bete ka rishta tay kiya hien.. (duo gets shocked)

Rajeev(in whisper tone): bete ka matlab mein ya tu

Suman: haan aur hum beyhad khush hein ki yeh news hum aj announce karne wale hein

Rajat: kiski baat horahi hein kuch samajh mein nahi araha

KN: woh mere bohat hi khaas dost hein & he is like a family member

Rajeev (POV): itna khaas toh Prakash uncle hein.. prakash uncle matlab muskan…yeh muskan ki bacchi mujhe kuch bataya bhi nahi..(voice came from back..he looks back n find muskan)

Muskan: mujhe khud pata nahi..tumhe kya khak bataungi

Rajeev: tujhe kaise pata chala mein kya soch raha hoon

Muskan: iss waqt sabhi yahi soch rahe hein

KN: Rajeev please stage pe aao …he goes

Rajat (to vinu): bach gaya…takes deep breath

KN: beta aap bhi ana n forwards his hand (she comes on stage) aj RAJEEV aur PURVI ki engagement hein

(along with Rajeev all gets shocked )

So was the chap plz tell

Wht will happen now?


	4. Chapter 4

GOLMAAL

KN: aj RAJEEV aur PURVI ki sagai hein (everyone gets shocked with this statement)

Rajat (shockingly): kya bhai ki sagai?

Suman: tum log itna shocking reaction kyun de rahe ho

Tasha: maa apne toh kaha tha sirf announcement karne wlae hein.. sagai ke baremein apne bataya nahi

Suman: yeh baat tum sab ke liye bhi surprise thi

Rajeev: lekin maa

Suman: suniye sab log sagai ka muhurat 8:30 baje ka hein..tab tak u all enjoy aur tum log chalo mere sath (all moves with her)

Vinu: aunty ye achanak sagai ki baat kuch samajh mein nahi araha

Roo: haan aur bhai kya chahte hein hum yeh bhi nahi jante

Suman: purvi bohat hi achi ladki hein…educated hein….well settled hein…aur woh ek interior designer bhi hein…

Tasha: maa yeh aap sab bata rahi hein lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki yeh reason hein iss shaadi ka

Suman: sahi kaha tumne wajah hein….. purvi tumhare papa ke best friend vishwanath bhaisahab ki beti hein

Rajat: mein bohat chota tha tab car accident mein jinki death hui thi woh…aap ne ek baar bataya tha

Suman: haan…tab purvi bhi bohat choti thi…uske parents ke death ke baad Pritam bhaisahab aur rano ne usse sambhala hein

Vivek: kuch samajh mein nahi araha hein ?

Suman: tumhare papa aur purvi ke papa ache dost the issi liye woh chahte the ki unki dosti rishtey dari mein badal jaye

Vinu: ohh ab samajh mein araha hein kuch kuch

Rajat: par maa Pritam uncle aur aunty toh humse milne kitni baar ate the lekin purvi ko kabhi dekha nahi unke saath

Suman: usse London bheja tha padhai puri karne..kyunki woh itni shock mein thi ke Pritam bhaisahab ko dar tha kahi usse bhi kuch ho na jaye

Tasha: toh bhai aap kya kehte hein….turns to see Rajeev but he was not present there….bhai kaha gaye

(all looks worriedly)

Suman: tumhare papa ne promise kiya hein ki purvi hi iss ghar ki bahu banegi…make it sure…saying so she leaves

Rajat: yeh kya baat huyi

Roo: ab kya karenge hum log

Vivek: aur pata nahi yeh bhai kaha chale gaye

Rajat: shayad mujhe pata hein…tum log yahi ruko mein dekh ke ata hoon

OUTSIDE OF KUMAR VILLA

Muskan: Rajeev (very politely she calls him out..he turns towards her n hugs her tightly ) kya baat hein tum itne pareshan kyun ho….they get separate

Rajeev: nahi kuch nahi bas papa ne yun achanak sagai ki baat announce kardi issi liye kuch samajh nahi araha (rajat enters)

Rajat: mujhe pata tha aap yahi miloge mujhe…

Muskan: dekh na isse yeh kuch nahi bata raha…mein ek baar aunty ji se baat karke ati hoon..& she leaves from their

Rajat: bhai baat darsal yeh hein ki (& narrates him what all suman told him )

Rajeev: kya? shockingly

Rajat: haan bas yahi baat hein aur kuch nahi

Rajeev: lekin mein abhi shaadi kya sagai bhi nahi kar sakta

Rajat: kyun? Jaha tak mujhe pata hein nahi apka kisike saath affair chal raha hein aur nahi aap kisi aur mein interested hein toh fir?

Rajeev: mein abhi nahi bata sakta

Rajat: kyun bhai ?

Rajeev: tujhe apne bhai pe bharosa hein na ( he nods n says )

Rajat: toh fir yeh baat aap maa papa ko kyun nahi batate ki aap nahi karna chahte sagai

Rajeev: nahi bata sakta tu samajh nahi raha hein…. please meri help kr ( both start thinking) idea

Rajat: kya?

Rajeev: mein bhaag jata hoon

Rajat: what? Shockingly…

Rajeev: toh aur kya karu mein

Rajat: bhaag ne ki baat mat kariye bhai kuch aisa karte hein ki aap ka kam bhi hojaye aur maa-papa bhi khush hojaye (after thinking for few mins Rajeev says)

Rajeev: meri jagah tu sagai kar le (with lots of hopes he looked at rajat)

Rajat: mein ? shockingly

Rajeev: tu mujhse pyaar karta hein na

Rajat: ofcourse bhai bohat jyada

Rajeev: toh fir maan ja na

Rajat: no no bhai mein yeh nahi kar sakta

Rajeev: tu mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakta..yaad kr tere bhai ne tere liye kya kya kiya hein…

Rajat: haan haan pata hein mujhe….yeh emotional blackmailing ka drama mat kijiye

Rajeev: matlab tu maan gaya (surprisingly)

Rajat: haan (making face )

Rajeev: you are the best bhai in the world n hugs him happily

Rajat: mera thike lekin purvi…. mujhe nahi lagta woh manegi

Rajeev: usse manane ke liye meri muskan hi kafi hein said with a smirk

Rajat: are uh sure woh yeh sab kar payegi (said thinkingly )

Rajeev: muskan naam hein uska woh kuch bhi kar sakti hein

Rajat: thike toh chalie usse baat karte hein

Both goes in side

(she was talking with suman)

Rajat: yeh maa se kya baat kar rahi hein?

Rajeev: kuch der pehle nahi kya" mein aunty se baat karke ati hoon kekh kar" gayi thi

Rajat: mein leke ata hoon usse ..tab tak aap purvi ko uppar leke jayie

(now everyone was present in rajat's room )

Muskan: I hope tum samajh gayi

Purvi: lekin yeh toh galat baat hein mein mere uncle aunty se jhoot nahi bol sakti

Roo: aap tnsn matlo..agar kuch hogaya toh hum hein na

Purvi: fir bhi mein yeh nahi kar sakti worriedly

Rajat: tum log jara 2 min ke liye baher jana..mujhe inse akele mein baat karni hein (all leaves out)

Purvi: apne sab ko aise kyun bhej diya ( she said scaredly)

( rajat falls down on his knees joins his hand in front of her n say)

Purvi: yeh aap kya kar rahe hein..uthiye

Rajat: kyunki unke samne aise karta toh meri kya image rehti… woh sab shoda aur please manjao mein apne bhai se bohat pyaar karta hoon…mein unhe upset nahi dekh sakta..plz maanjao na..(she laughs at his antics)

Purvi: yeh galat baat hein

Rajat: kuch galat nahi…everything is fair in love n war…plz maanjao mein woh sab karunga joh tum chaho lekin please abhi maanjao (pleads to her)

(don't know why but she approves their plan)

Rajat (in extreme happiness hugs her): thank you…she gets shocked on his sudden reaction….he realizes it and leaves her…sorry kuch jyada hi excite hogaya

Purvi: its ok…(she smiles at his antics & was about to leave but stops n says) but sagai ka kya karenge sagai kisi aur se aur shaadi kisi aur se

Outside the door

Tasha: bhai itni der kyun laga rahe hein

Muskan: shayad usse mana raha ho

Roo: haan lekin itna waqt? N same time door gets opened

Rajeev: maan gayi kya woh?

Rajat (with proud smile): haan

Vinu: kaise?

Rajat: tujhe apne dost pe jara bhi bharosa nahi hein kya ?

Vinu: nahi…tum bolo….. said to purvi

Rajat: tu dost hein ki dushman…. Vinu ignores him

Purvi (she remembers him saying not to tell anyone how he convinced ): unhone request ki aur samjhaya toh

Tasha: aap maan gayi wohi kafi hein chalo sagai ke liye niche chalte hein

Rajat: ek min..ek prob hein

Rajeev: ab kya? (& explains them the prob)

Vinu: mere pass ek idea hein

Tasha: konsa ?

Vinu: rajat ring bhi pehnayega aur kisiko pata bhi nahi chalege

Roo: woh kaise?

Vinu: rings exchange ke waqt kuch der ke liye hum lights off kar denge

Vivek: lekin yeh sab karene ki jarurat hein kya

Rajeev: haan bhai bohat jarurat hein

Roo: are par rings exchange karte waqt lights off karenge I agree but lights on hone ke baad toh bade bhaiya ki jagah chote nawab ke hath mein ring dekh ke uncle aunty ko doubt nahi hoga kya

Rajeev: are haan yeh toh meine socha hi nahi

Muskan: agar dimag kam kar raha ho toh sochega na

Vinu: toh ab kya kare

Muskan: mere pass ek idea hein

Rajat: konsa ?

Muskan: agar hum ek jaisi doh anguthiya leke aye toh kisi ko doubt nahi hoga

Tasha: do kiske liye

Muskan: ek rajat ke liye ek Rajeev ke liye

Roo: kuch samajh nahi araha hein muskan

Muskan: samjhati hoon lekin usse pehle rings ki arrangement karte hein

Vivek: uski jarurat nahi hein

Vinu: kyun?

Vivek: tasha woh leke aao… (she goes n bring 2 gift boxes n give one to Rajeev n one to rajat….both open the box n find very classic look rings)

Rajat: wow yeh toh kitni awesome hein

Tasha: maa-papa ko gift le rahe the… tab vivek ne yeh rings dekhi isse itni pasand ayi ki aap dono ke liye bhi kharid li

Rajeev: so sweet of you vivek n hugs him… all see rings n both were same

Purvi: yeh toh bilkul same hein

Tasha: haan toh ab problem solve

Roo: lekin plan kya hein

Muskan: suno (& tells them the plan)

IN LIVING ROOM

(everyone was enjoying the party)

Pritam: chalo bhai kailashnath muhurat bita jaraha hein

KN: haan lekin bacche kahi dekhai nahi de rahe

Suman: yeh lo bacche bhi agaye (everyone comes there)

Rano: beta purvi kaha hein

Vinu: aunty ji woh bas 2 min mein taiyar hoke arahi hein

(everyone gets ready for the engagement….all were happy…after few mins purvi comes with the other girls…she was wearing golden colored lehenga with simple jewellery )

Rano: dekhie na ji hamari purvi kitni pyaari lag rahi hein

(everyone was complimenting her…rajat was busy in talking with vinu but after hearing compliment from his mother he turns around to see her….he smiled to himself n thought that she is indeed beautiful)

Tasha: maa-papa yeh dekhie na (showing them rings)

KN: are wah yeh toh bohat sundar hein

Vivek: mujhe yeh bohat pasand ayi isiliye inn dono ke liye le li

Tasha: agar apki permission ho toh kya purvi ji bhaiya ko yahi ring pehna de….aisa vivek chahte hein

KN: kyun nahi beta unhone itne pyaar se joh lekar aye hein

Prakash: wah kya baat hein…jamai ho toh aisa

KN: jamai kiske hein…n laughs

Suman: chalo sagai kar lete hein

( everyone stand beside rajvi n Rajeev )

Rano: pandit ji pooja shuru kijiye ( he do some pooja n ask them to exchange rings )

Pandit ji: sabse pehle ladki ladke ko anguthi pehnayegi

Suman: agar tumhe koi problem na ho toh kya tum jamai sa laye hein woh ring pehnaogi Rajeev ko (purvi nods)

(both rajat n Rajeev were standing side by side…muskan gives a call to vinu n lights off )

Prakash: yeh achanak light ko kya hogaya…hamare yaha toh light kabhi jati nahi

KN: mein dekh ke ata hoon

Vivek (interrupts ): aap rukiye papa mein dekhta hoon

Rajat: jaldi se anguthi pehnao

Suman: itni jaldi kyun hein rajat tujhe lights ane do

Muskan: are aunty agar muhurat nikal gaya toh…..n making her busy in talk takes her away from trio

Rajeev: purvi jaldi se anguthi pehnao rajat ko (said in whisper tone)

Rajat: aap itna dheere kyun baat kar rahe hoo bhai

Rajeev: sab hamare pass hi khade hein..isi liye…tum jaldi pehna do

Purvi: haan par kaise kuch dekhai nahi de raha

Rajat: offo…tumhare samne toh hoon..n forwards his hand….she holds it n ask

Purvi: yeh tumhare hi hath hein na

Rajat: haan mera hi hein…jaldi karo….n she puts ring in rajat's finger

Purvi: hogaya.. (duo get happy)

Rano: yeh abhi tak lights kyun nahi ayi

Suman: mein dekh ke ati hoon

Tasha: maa aap rukie vivek gaye hein na

Pritam: par bohat der lag rahi hein

Roo: aap log tnsn matlo lights ajayegi

Rajat: bhai ring do jaldi

Rajeev: konsi ring ? confusingly

Rajat: purvi ki ring

Rajeev: it is not with me

Rajat: kya? Ab kya karenge

Tasha: bhai relax woh ring mere pass hein (n gives the ring to rajat)

Rajat (very politely to purvi ): may I (& she forwards her hand)

Rajeev: hogaya kya ?

Rajat: haan (Rajeev ask muskan to make a call to vinu n switch on the main switch…after few mins lights come)

Suman: thank god lights agaye

Rano: aur nahi toh kya mujhe laga lights seedha sagai ke baad hi ayegi

Rajeev: sahi kaha apne aunty

Rano: matlab?

Rajeev: sagai toh hogai (n both show there hand to everyone….while this rajat moves aside )

KN: kaise?

Muskan: dekho isse kitni jaldi thi n everyone laughs

Pritam: lekin beta koi photo nahi video shooting bhi nahi

Rajeev: ismein konsi badi baat hein…abhi nikalte hein na photo

(they firstly take blessings from elders n then everyone get busy in clicking photographs)

KN (looks at his wife who was very happy n looking at there children): kaisa laga hamara tofha

Suman: bohat khoobsurat n side hugs him

(someone in corner)

Someone: thank god sagai nahi huyi… reason joh bhi ho…warna pata nahi mera kya hota….n smiles

(the person saw everyone clicking pics so moves to them)

Tasha: Rajeev bhai ke saath toh bohat pics nikal li ab asli couple ke saath bhi toh lete hein na pics

Roo: haan ruk mein rajat ko bulati hoon

(she calls him….they ask him to stand beside purvi n click)

So very long chappy

Who is that someone

wht will happen next

Stay tuned


	5. Chapter 5

NEXT MORNING

( everyone was sleeping in their rooms due to tiredness of last night's functions except suman.. she was making breakfast for everyone.. then she moves to her room )

IN THE ROOM

(she came in her room & found her husband ready)

Suman: are wah aap ready bhi hogaye

KN: haan ji hum toh kabhi bhi kisi baat ke liye der nahi karte

Suman: haan haan pata hein… ab jaldi chalie aj sab janewale hein wapis… kitni sari taiyariyaan bhi karni hein

KN: pata hein mujhe…. App chalie hum bas abhi ate hein

scene shifts to purvi's room

( she got disturbed as the sunrays were coming through window n disturbing her… she finally gets up to close the window )

Purvi: yeh sab mere saath hi kyun hota hein… itni achi neend arahi thi aur yeh sooraj dada (irritatingly) inhe mujhse milne ki itni jaldi kyun hein

(saying so she gets up to close the window but see rajat jogging in garden unknowingly she starts staring at him.. he turns towards window as he feel someone is staring at him n the same time purvi hides behind the window door)

Purvi: mein aise achanak kyun chup gayi ( she asks herself & then moves to get ready )

IN LIVING ROOM

( all elders were talking )

KN: agar thode din aur ruk jate toh humein acha lagta

Pritam: dekho bhai bhale hi hum modern hogaye ho lekin yeh baat toh hum aj bhi maante hein ki beti ke sasural ka pani bhi nahi peena chahie

Prakash: hahahaha kya bhaisahab ap bhi.. khudko modern bhi kehte hein aur yeh purane zamane ki baatein bhi karte hein

KN: kyun bhabhi ji yeh humesha aise hi baatein karte hein kya

Rano: ab kya batao mein apko bhaisahab inse baato mein koi nahi jeet sakta agar koi hein toh woh sirf purvi

Prakash: waise ek baat kehni padegi videsh mein rehkar bhi apne usse sanskar bohat ache diye hein… bohat hi guni hein purvi betiya

Suman: haan mein toh bohat khush hoon aur chahti hoon ki jald se jald shaadi hojaye unki

Rano: chahte toh hum bhi hein lekin abhi uske kuch pending projects hein joh usse complete karne

KN: ap tnsn mat lijiye humein itni bhi jaldi nahi hein

Prakash: yeh kya sirf aj baton se pet bharna hein kya

Suman: nahi nahi bhaisahab nashta taiyar hein chalie na sab log bacche bhi ate honge

(everyone gather near dinning table )

Vinu: are wah khushboo kitni achi arahi hein

Roo: actually aunty breakfast bohat tasty bana hein.. wapis jane ke baad hum yeh bohat miss karne wale hein

Rajat: toh tu ruk yaha tujhe kon mana kar raha hein

Roo: acha ji aur udhar woh chitrole baar baar ake sir khata hein "tum bohat leave par rehti ho" uska kya karenge

Muskan: don't tell me tum sab abhi bhi uss chitrole se darte ho

Rajeev (interrupts): darna padta hein

Muskan: tumhe bada pata hein

Rajeev: shayad ap bhool rahi hein madam ke hum kumar & co ke MD hein

Muskan: haan toh (but rajat cuts them saying)

Rajat: bas karo warna jhagda shuru karoge (requesting them to stop)

Rajeev: humne kab kiya jhagda ( said being innocent)

Muskan: haan batao nawab ji hum kab ladte hein

Vivek (laughingly says ): inka such mein kuch nahi ho sakta

(suddenly pritam gets a call n after that he becomes worried)

Rajat: kya hua uncle ap pareshan lag rahe hein ?

KN: kiska phn tha

Pritam: humne Mumbai ke starlight hotel mein booking ki thi woh cancel hogayi hein

Muskan: unhone aise kaise cancel ki

Pritam: kuch personal issues ki wajah se unhe hotel band rakna pad raha hein

Rajeev: pareshan hone ki kya baat hein dusre hotel mein hojaye gi booking

Rano: pehle se hi reservations hote hein

Pritam: aur iss hotel mein 2 hafte pehle ki thi meine booking

Suman: pareshan kyun horahe ho ap dono… hotel mein rehne ki jarurat hi nahi jab waha apna ghar ho

Rano: kya matlab

KN: are haan mein toh bhool ki gaya.. are bhai rajat toh Mumbai mein hi rehta hein na

Suman: rajat tum abhi chandu ko phn karo aur kaho ki 2 room saaf karke rakhe

Rano: 2 nahi sirf ek

KN: sirf ek? mein kuch samjha nahi

Pritam: sirf purvi jarahi hein Mumbai hum toh wapas Banglore jarahe hein…aur ap kyun pareshani le rahe hein.. purvi hotel mein ruk jayegi

Purvi: haan uncle such mein iski jarurat nahi hein

Rano: aur purvi ki wajahse hum rajat ko pareshan nahi karna chahte

Rajat: ismein pareshani ki kya baat hein aunty.. mujhe koi problem nahi hogi

Suman: kamal karte hein ap bhaisahab… bahu aise akele hotel mein rehegi khud ka ghar hote hue bhi yeh mujhe manjoor nahi

Vinu (in whisper tone to himself): akele kaha apne hone wale pati ke saath rahegi

Rajat: tumne kuch kaha

Vinu: tumne kuch suna (rajat nods in no ) toh woh suno

Tasha: aap chinta mat kijiye uncle aunty waha bhabhi ko koi pareshani nahi hogi

Pritam: tum kya kehti ho purvi beta

Purvi: jaisa aap thik samjhe uncle

Pritam: toh thike hein purvi rajat ke saath rahegi

NEAR GARDEN AREA

(Rajeev & muskan both were sitting on swing n talking)

Muskan: tussi ja rahe ho (he nods) tussi na jao

Rajeev: hum bhi nahi jana chahte hein ji lekin kya kare hamare papa ji ne dekh liya toh humein dand de denge

Muskan: nahi ji fir tussi jao aur jaldi wapas ana nahi toh yeh zalim duniya wale humari shaadi kisi aur (& starts laughing)

(purvi was seeing them n was totally blank as what is happening to these both.. some one calls her out she turns back and find rajat)

Purvi: aap?

Rajat: kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi aap

Purvi: nahi aisa kuch nahi.. woh mein yahan se ja rahi thi tab kuch awajein ayi toh bas dekhne agaye (rajat looks at the duo who were talking n laughing )

Rajat: clg mein ek baar donone play kiya tha.. uske dialogues yeh log aj bhi bolke act karte hein jab inka mood ho tab

Purvi: dono bohat close hein na I mean best friends

Rajat: sirf best nahi bestest friends hein

Purvi: aur ek dusre se kitna pyaar bhi karte hein (he looks at her shockingly)

Rajat: apko kaise pata chala

Purvi: ismein itni shock hone ki jarurat nahi hein… kisiko bhi pata chal jayega

Rajat: sirf un dono ko aur humare parents ko chodke sabko yeh baat pata hein…

Purvi: waise kuch kam tha apko mujhse

Rajat: haan darsal apko mere baremein kuch batana tha

Purvi: apke baremein matlab

Rajat: yahi ki mein ek C (& at the same time suman calls purvi)

Purvi: ek min aunty ji bula rahi hein

(and she goes from there)

IN LIVING ROOM

(all were having fun)

Suman: kuch saman hein joh meine vinu tumhare gadi mein rakhva diya hein

Vinu: okay boss (she smiles )

Rajat: waise roo nahi arahi kya humare saath vinu

Vinu: arahi hein (roo interrupts saying)

Roo: kyun bhai apko koi problem hein

Rajat: nahi toh mujhe bhala kya problem hogi… bas tumhara saman kahi dekhai nahi de raha

Roo: woh mein gadi mein kab ka rakhe ayi hoon

Rano: are beta tumne purvi ko kahi dekha hein

Roo: kitchen mein gayi hein woh abhi (rajat gets up from his place n moves towards kitchen)

Suman: kuch chahie tumhe rajat

Rajat: mujhe nahi toh

Suman: fir yaha kyun aye ho?

Rajat: haan woh pani haan pani peene aya hoon

Suman: acha (n gives him water) ye lo (she leaves)

(purvi was also leaving but rajat stops her holding her hand… she turns to look at her hand)

Rajat(leaves hand ): sorry.. kuch baat karni thi

Purvi: bolie (but at the same time his father calls him)

Rajat: aya (irritatingly.. as he was unable to tell her that he is a cop )

IN LIVING ROOM

KN: samajh gaye na tum

Rajat: yes dad (KN leaves)

Vinu: baat hui purvi se

Rajat: nahi (annoyingly) har baar koi na koi beech mein aa hi jata hein

Vinu: ab pata chala beta… roo ko propose karte waqt mujhe kaisa mehsus hua hoga

Rajat: haan mere baap… kuch idea bata ab

Vinu: sunn

PURVI'S ROOM

(she was getting ready.. rajat knocks at her door she opens the door and he comes in… she moves forward but stops )

Purvi: agar baat karni hein toh seedha karie na aise baar baar hat pakdne ki ya dupatta pakadne ki jarurat nahi hein

(she looks back.. rajat was standing both hands up… her duppata got stuck in table's nail)

Purvi: m sorry (but again they get disturbed as tasha enters saying)

Tasha: bhabhi jaldi chalie maa kabse apka wait kar rahi hein

Purvi: lekin mera bag

Tasha: bhaiya leke ayenge.. aap chalie

(all comes down)

Muskan: yeh kiska bag hein (to rajat)

Rajat: purvi ka

Muskan: shaadi se pehle hi yeh haal hein (& giggles )

Suman: kitni jaldi waqt beet gaya pata hi nahi chala

KN: kuch aur din ruk jati toh acha lagta lekin work comes first beta

(purvi takes blessing from them )

Suman: waha kuch pareshani ho toh rajat ko bata dena

Prakash: haan aur usse pareshan kiya toh bhi chale ga

KN: kyunki sab ko woh pareshan karta hein iss baar tum kar lena

Suman: aur vinu tu agli baar isse saath lekar hi ayega tu

Vinu: kyun..? nahi aya toh kumar villa mein entry nahi milegi kya

Suman: sab ke sab badmash hogaye hein (twisting his ears)

KN: roo ka khayal rakhna (they also take blessing)

(all greets rajvi n ruvi & they leave towards mumbai)

MUMBAI

(it was late night they reach… purvi enters inside the house… it was all messy… she then looks at wall n everywhere she saw photoframes of the people to whom she met yesterday n some were unknown to her)

Rajat: kal jaldi jaldi mein nikala ghar se isiliye itna messy hein warna clean rehta hein ghar

Purvi: its ok… waise yahan sirf hum dono hi rehne wale hein I mean (being lil scared)

Rajat: don't worry mein shareef hoon (with a sweet he said)

So how was the chap plz tell

Noe rajvi's love story will start

Stay stunned


	6. Chapter 6

IN MUMBAI

(rajvi were still sleeping in their respective rooms… after few mins purvi hears some noise coming from kitchen so she gets up and heads to kitchen )

Purvi: tum kaun ? (she saw someone making breakfast in kitchen)

Voice: mein hoon (she said happily)

Purvi(surprisingly): ruhana tum yaha kaise

Roo: haan mein… (but rajat interrupts saying)

Rajat: good morning roo (said side hugging her)

Roo: mrng.. waise apko raat ko neend toh achi ayi na

Rajat: haan… par aise kyun pooch rahi hein tu

Roo: woh aap kisi aur room se baher aye bas isiliye pooch liya

Rajat: acha woh… dusri room saaf nahi thi isiliye meine inse kaha ki yeh mere room mein ( but roo stops him)

Roo: bas mein samajh gayi (making naughty face)

(a voice came from back)

Voice: lo tum yaha ho aur mein tumhe pure ghar mein dhoond raha tha

Rajat: agayi meri jaan (& hugs that person)

Roo: vinu tum thodi der ke liye bhi mujhe akela nahi shod sakte

Vinu: lo kar lo baat akele shodne ke liye thodi na tumse shaadi ki hein (roo blushes )

Purvi (interrupting them ): ek baat poochu

Rajat: haan jarur

Purvi: yeh dono matlab yaha itni subah

Rajat: yeh dono mere best friends se bhi badkar hein.. they are family to me (ruvi smiles ) aur yeh hamare samne wale ghar mein rehte hein

Roo: actually aj chandu leave par hein isiliye mein agayi breakfast banane ke liye

Purvi: acha…hogaya hein ya mein kuch help karu

Roo: nahi nahi hogaya hein tum fresh hoke ajao

Vinu: aur bhaisahab aap bhi jaldi ready hojayie

(they both goes to get freshen up… after few min purvi comes)

Purvi: ek baat poochu (to roo… she nods in answer) yeh log kon hein (pointing at photoframe )

Roo (smilingly): yeh abhijeet sir hein.. yeh daya sir.. tarika Shreya freddy sir sachin sir kajal salunkhe sir aur yeh hein Pankaj

Purvi: sir matlab?

Roo: yeh sab hamare teammates hein.. but they are also a family

Purvi: team? Kuch samajh nahi araha hein you mean office members

Roo: nahi…. matlab C (but vinu interrupts saying)

Vinu: tum log chalo jaldi.. mujhe bohat bhook lagi hein

(all sit for having breakfast.. ruvi n rajat were talking but purvi was sitting very quietly.. roo see this and says to duo in whisper tone)

Roo: hum log toh apas mein hi baat kar rahe hein… usse dekho (they saw purvi having her breakfast very silently)

Vinu: waise purvi tumhe kaha jana hein aj

Purvi: koi mittal & co hein waha interior karna hein

Roo: wow.. such mein.. woh toh ek well known company hein Mumbai ki

Purvi(happily): haan… aur uske liya unhone mujhe heir kiya hein

Vinu: very good.. it means u love ur job

Purvi: ofcourse I do

Roo: toh subah kyun pareshan lag rahi thi

Purvi: bohat imp kam hein yeh aur mein akele kaise krungi..bas yahi soch ke pareshan ho rahi thi

Roo: don't worry rajat hein na (he nods in agreement)

Rajat: aur mere absence mein agar apko koi bhi problem ho toh aap directly inse jake milna (pointing towards ruvi)

IN SHIVGAD

( Muskan and Rajeev were talking on phn)

Rajeev: meine kabhi tumhe kisi cheez ke liye kabhi bhi mana kiya hein

Muskan: nahi

Rajeev: toh fir tum meri baat sun kyun nahi leti

Muskan: konsi baat (just said casually )

Rajeev: joh uncle keh rahe the woh

Muskan: acha toh uncle waha aye the apse meri complaint karne

Rajeev: jee haan.. do uh have any problem? Irritatingly he said

Muskan: no not at all

Rajeev: toh kyun mana kar rahi ho tum… kya wajah hein batao mujhe.. akhir chahti kya ho tum

Muskan (POV): tumhe chahti hoon….

Rajeev: oye kaha khogayi.. mein kuch baat kar raha hoon

Muskan: tum bas yeh batao ki aur kitne dinno ke liye ho yaha

Rajeev: shayad ek hafta

Muskan (shock + surprise ): one whole week.. just cant believe this ( n cuts call happily)

IN MUMBAI

(purvi was getting ready in her room.. rajat comes there)

Purvi: kuch chahie apko?

Rajat: nahi bas yeh batane ke liye aya tha ki mein office ja raha hoon…ap bhi jarahi hein na

Purvi: haan (worriedly.. he looked at her n said)

Rajat: all okay na?

Purvi: yeah all okay

Rajat: agar kuch baat hein toh aap mujhe bata sakti hein

Purvi: actually woh company exactly kaha hein mujhe nahi pata (very innocently she said)

Rajat: if you don't mind mein apko drop kar du

Purvi (happily): such

Rajat: haan kyun nahi… (both leaves together.. both were silent… after few mins they reached near purvi's destination… she comes out n says )

Purvi: thank you.. (he smiles in return… she turns to leave but he stops her saying)

Rajat: purvi (she turns) kitna waqt lagega apko yaha

Purvi: pata nahi.. shayad sham hojaye

Rajat: thike.. mein chalta hoon ( & he leaves)

IN SHIVGAD

( kumar villa was very silent)

Suman: dekhie na sab chale gaye hein toh ghar itna suna suna lag raha hein..

KN: unhe rok bhi toh nahi sakte the

Suman: mujhe bohat yaad arahi hein sabki…. Khaskar (KN cuts her saying)

KN: rajat ki

Suman (sadly): haan

KN: chalo.. apki baat karwa dete hein abhi rajat se (& he calls rajat)

On phone

KN: kaise ho beta

Rajat: mein thik hoon dad.. aur aap aur maa kaisi hein

KN: hum toh thike hein lekin tumhari maa kuch thik nahi

Rajat: kyun kya hua maa ko?

KN: tumhari yaad arahi hein…. Unse baat karlo (gives phn to suman)

Rajat: maa kaisi hein aap?

Suman: mein thik hoon beta bas tum sabki yaad arahi thi

Rajat: tum bhi kamal ho maa kal hi toh mein wapas aya hoon aur apko abhise meri yaad arahi hein

Suman: haan toh kya gunaah hein kya yeh kisi ko yaad karna

Rajat: maa

Suman: acha thike yeh bata bahu kaisi hein

Rajat (confusingly): kon bahu

Suman: purvi

Rajat: acha woh bhi thik hein

Suman: achese khayal rakhna uska

Rajat: haan maa rakhunga (KN takes the phn from suman)

KN: sunn woh teri prority honi chahie.. usse akela pn mehsus nahi hona chahie

Rajat: dad yeh baat aap mujhe das baar bol chuke hein

KN: acha thike.. kuch nahi kahenge hum.. apna khayal rakhna.. rakhta hoon.. n cuts the call

After few mins in bureau

(ACP was talking to rajat)

ACP: rajat function kaisa raha?

Rajat: sab ache se hogaya sir

ACP: Kailashnath bohat gussa hoga na

Rajat: yes sir.. baar baar puch rahe the

ACP: koi baat nahi milne jaunga mein unse… chalo get back to work

IN MITTAL & CO

(purvi comes in asks the manager)

Purvi: excuse me

Manager: yes mam how can I help u

Purvi: mittal sir ka cabin kaha hein

Manager: apke pass appointment hein ?

Purvi: haan n shows him some card n he takes her inside

(she was moving ahead but stops as someone calls her)

Purvi: ishi ( n hugs her happily) tu kab ayi

Ishita: aj subah… thank god yahi mil gayi

Purvi: lekin tu toh nahi anewali thi na

Ishi: nahi anewale the lekin kam bhi bohat tha toh hum log agaye

Purvi: hum log matlab dushyant bhi aya hein

Ishi: haan chal andar chalte hein

BACK IN BUREAU

Vinu: kya samjha rahe the uncle phn pe

Rajat: samjha kam dhamka rahe the

Vinu (laughingly): kya dhamka rahe the

Rajat: bahu ka khayal rakhna

(Pankaj enters saying)

Pankaj: ACP sir tum dono ko bula rahe hein (& he sees engagement ring on rajat's finger) rajat sir

Rajat: haan chalo arahe hein hum

Pankaj: nahi…. Rajeev bhai ki sagai thi na… apki bhi thi kya

Rajat: nahi tho

Pankaj: fir apke hat mein ring first time dekh raha hoon (vinu interrupts saying)

Vinu: mein batata hoon kya hua (n tells him everything )

Pankaj: are wah… congrats sir… mujhe milna hein usse

Vinu: kisse

Pankaj: jinhone sir ke saath shaadi ke liye haan kaha unse

Rajat: Pankaj ( he keeps mum n leaves from there ) tune Pankaj ko kyun bataya

Vinu: kyun ka kya matlab.. bhai dost hein woh apna

Rajat (worriedly): ab tak toh pure bureau ko yeh baat pata chal gayi hogi

Vinu: hahaha…. aur acha hua abhijeet sir yaha nahi hein warna woh toh akele hi tujhe pareshan karne ke liye kafi hein

Rajat: tu dost hein ki dushman (n both heads to ACP's cabin…. The day goes in blur )

MITTAL & CO

Ishi: aj ka toh kam ache se hogaya

Purvi: kal mein sab design karti hoon aur fir tu baki ka sab kam dekh lena

Ishi: okay….. sun kam ke chakkar mein tujhse puchna hi bhool gayi sagai kaisi thi (purvi remembers her engagement day) oye kya soch rahi hein

Purvi: acha tha sab

Ishi: aur hamare hone wale jijaji (naughtyly)

Purvi: woh bhi ache hein… chal mujhe late horaha hein… bye (she comes out n was shocked to see rajat standing outside…) aap?

Rajat: kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi kya?

Purvi: nahi aisi koi baat nahi… aise achanak

Rajat: achanak kaha apko lene aya hoon…. Chale (he goes… she was touched by his gesture)

So what will happen next

When will purvi know that rajat is an CID officer

Stay stunned


	7. Chapter 7

IN MUMBAI

(next morning rajat was ready & came to purvi's room )

Rajat: aap abhi tak ready nahi huyi?

Purvi (confusingly): humein kahi jana hein

Rajat: apko office nahi jana ?

Purvi: oh.. m sorry mein apko batana bhool gayi… designs banane hein… woh kam mein ghar pe bhi kar sakti hoon.. isiliye aj office nahi jana

Rajat: no problem.. aur ek baat aj bhi chandu nahi anewala isiliye apko hi (but she stops him n say)

Purvi: meine breakfast already banaya hein…apka hi wait kar rahi thi

Rajat: sach (she nods) mein tumhe bata nahi sakta mein kitna khush hoon.. apne joh kiya hein aj mere liye.. bohat bhuka tha… aisa laga aj fir roo ko maska marna padega khane ke liye (making face) lekin aap (he was continuously talking… after few min he realized that only he was talking.. looked at her who was just staring at him blankly) woh aap tum jaldi ayie plz ( n leaves from there… a very light smile appears on her lips… he looks back n see it)

Rajat (POV): chalo kam se kam madam ne smile toh kiya… warna mujhe toh laga tha isse smile karna hi nahi ata

IN SHIVGAD

(KN & suman were having normal talk )

Suman: hamare bacche bohat hi khush kismat hein na

KN: haan honge kyun nahi.. hum joh unke parents hein

Suman: yeh baat bhi hein lekin unhe life partners bhi perfect mille hein (KN smiles n says )

KN: damad ji bhi bohat ache mille hein aur bahu bhi

Suman: ab mein chahti hoon ki rajat bhi jaldi se settle hojaye

KN: itni jaldi kyun.. abhi thodi der rukte hein… rajat bhi toh ready hona chahie na shaadi ke liye

Suman: baat toh sahi kahi apne… suniye ji meri woh saheli hein na madhu usne rajat ke liye ek rishta laya hein

KN: kya (shockingly)

Suman: aap itna shock kyun horahe hein

KN: nahi kuch nahi… mein nahi chahta rajat ki shaadi itni jaldi hojaye

Suman: par kyun… ladki dekhne mein kya harz hein

KN: humne ek baar kaha na.. Rajeev ke shaadi ke baad dekh lenge (n saying so he leaves the )

Suman (POV): kahi yeh mujhse kuch chupa toh nahi rahe na

BACK IN MUMBAI

(both were having breakfast silently… ruvi enters )

Vinu: wow khushboo toh sandwiches ki arahi hein

Rajat: yeh le kha (giving him)

Roo: tum abhi tak ready nahi huye.. aur meine kaha tha na mein akar banaungi breakfast

Vinu: waise ek baat bata… tu kabse breakfast banane laga (rajat just pointed at purvi) bohat tasty bane hein

Purvi: thank you

Rajat: chale... mere hogaya hein

Vinu: haan lekin purvi ko nahi jana kya aj office

Rajat: nahi.. chalo (trio comes out…. Rajat asks them to sit in car he will just come… he comes n she opens the door )

Purvi: kuch reh gaya kya ?

Rajat: nahi… sirf apko batane ke liye aya tha ki aj mujhe late hojayega ane mein… agar kuch chahie ho toh mujhe call karna (she nods n he leaves.. she watches him till he disappear from her sight.. she comes inside and starts thinking about the things which are happening with her)

Purvi (POV): kya soch kar ayi thi yaha aur kya horaha hein mere saath… agar uncle-aunty ko pata chala toh (worriedly)

CID BUREAU

(all were having serious discussion about a particular case )

Shreya: sir, salunkhe sir ne reports bheji hein

ACP: kya likha hein reports mein

Rajat: sir reports mein manoj ki maut zeher se huyi hein aisa likha hein

Sachin: iska matlab saaf hein ki uska khoon uske biwi ne kiya hein

Daya: shayad usse pata chal gaya hoga ki uski wife drug dealing mein shamil hein

ACP: ab kuch kuch samajh mein araha hein.. lekin manoj ki biwi ko hum pakdenge kaise.. koi saboot nahi hein hamare pass (a voice came from back)

Voice: mere pass ek plan hein (all looked at voice n were very happy to see that person)

All: abhijeet sir (everyone greets him)

ACP: kaisa raha mission

Abhi: mission successful sir (with a proud smile)

Daya: boss (n hugs him tightly) bohat intejar karwaya iss baar (abhi smiles)

ACP: kya plan hein tumhare pass

Abhi: suniye (and he tell them his plan)

AT NIGHT

(it was 11:00 pm but still rajat was not back at home… purvi was waiting for him….after few min she heard some noise coming from outside n goes to open the door… outside of the house ruvi was helping rajat walk properly as he was injured)

Roo: aram se chal na.. itni jaldi kyun hein tujhe andar jane ki?

Rajat: itni raat hogayi hein purvi sogayi hogi na… tu chabi se darwaja khol… car mein hogi dekh

Roo: tujhe badi fikr horahi hein uski….do min ruko Mein lekar ati hoon chabi.. n she leaves n he says to vinu

Rajat: kyun na ho… biwi hein woh meri..(with a pause he said ) honewali

Vinu: kya (he leaves rajat's hand in shock n at same time purvi opens the door n see rajat was about to fall but immediately comes out n holds him… they had a very sweet eye lock… rajat gets lost in her black eyes n hears a song playing)

Chukar gayi teri chuwan , behka hoon mein aur mehka hein maan

Maare khushi ke maar jau na , pagal banaye yeh ishq pan

Pure badan pe tera naam chal raha hein

Dekho na pyaar pyaar pyar likh raha , yeh wo khushi hai joh yeh dil hi janta hai

Saanson se in dhadkano tak palko ki jhapki tale

Yahan wahan hein tu , mujhme rava hein tu , yahan wahan hein tu kahan kaha hein tu

(vinu shakes him n comes further to hold him… purvi immediately leaves his hand… roo comes back.. rajat says)

Rajat: itni raat ko itni zor se gaana kon sun raha hein

Ruvi (looking at each other said): gaana (even purvi said)

Purvi: gaana (confusingly)

Vinu: yaha koi gaana nahi baaj raha hein

Purvi: konsa gaana… sab log sogaye honge na (roo says)

Roo: chot pair par lagi hein lekin lagta hein asar dimag par hua hai

Rajat (POV): kahi mere kaan kharab toh nahi hogaye… sirf mujhe hi kyun gaana sunayie de raha hein.. hey bhagwaan (but he comes out of his thoughts with purvi's voice )

Purvi (worriedly): inhe itni chot kaise lagi

Vinu: pehle isse andar leke jate hein fir batayenge kya hua

( they bring rajat in n purvi immediately goes to bring water for them )

Vinu: thank you iski bohat jarurat thi

Purvi: ab batayie inhe itni chot kaise lagi aur roo tumhe bhi chot lagi hein (roo was surprised as for the first time she heard roo from purvi but kept quiet)

Roo: ek club mein investigation ke liye gaye the.. waha achanak firing shuru hogayi aur fir us criminal ko pakadte pakadte aur logo ko bachate waqt yeh chot lagi (she was totally confused n shocked)

Purvi (confusingly): investigation firing criminal.. yeh sab kya hein (rajat stands up with help of vinu n takes out his batch n gun n shows her saying)

Rajat: Senior ins RAJAT KUMAR from CID Mumbai ( listening to this she sits down with a thud… looks at ruvi )

Roo: Inspector RUHANA

Vinu: Inspector VINEET (she was just blankly staring at this three.. roo shakes her saying)

Roo: tum thik ho ? (she comes out from trance.. but she was not able to speak a single word)

Rajat: kitne dinno se yeh baat batane ki koshish kar raha tha.. lekin koi na koi beech mein ajata aur meri baat adhuri rehti (n then she remember it n asks him ) yahi mein apko batana chahta tha ki jis insaan se aap shaadi karne wali hein woh ek cop hein (finally she says)

Purvi: kuch hafto pehle Bangalore mein ek shootout hua tha aur jisne kiya tha matlab jis officer ne uss don ko mara tha woh aap hein matlab special sharp shooter rajat kumar… matlab woh rajat kumar aap hein (he nods)

Vinu (with proud smile): haan rajat ne hi maara tha uss don ko

Purvi (in excitement): such mein (he nods.. she gets up from her place comes to rajat and to his surprise hugs him… n the same time he again hear the same song… ruvi also look surprised… on realizing she leaves him)

Rajat: suna tum logone firse gaane ki awaj arahi hein

Roo: gaana (confusingly) nahi toh

Vinu: hey bhagwaan… tu sach mein pagal hogaya hein… yaha koi gaana nahi baaj raha…2 min shant baith (poor rajat keeps mum on getting scolding from his buddy but he was pity sure that something is happening to him )

Roo: ek baat puchu

Purvi: mujhe pata hein tumhe kya puchne hein… jis don ko inhone pakda hein unhone Pritam uncle ko bhi bohat pareshan kiya hein.. bohat mushkil mein the hum log.. lekin inhone bacha liye humein (they talk for few min n roo says)

Roo: chalo hum chalte hein.. ghar jake khana bhi banana hein abhi

Purvi: meine khana banaya hein

Vinu: hamare liye ?

Purvi: haan… meine dekha apke ghar ki lights off thi… aur bohat late bhi hogaya tha…. Toh apke liye bhi banaya (roo happily hugs her)

Roo: thank you… tumhe pata nahi mujhe kitni bhuk lagi thi (both separates n roo says ) friends (n forwards her hand.. purvi too forwards… vinu n rajat also keep their hands.. & all were having a sweet smile on their face.. roo goes with purvi in kitchen)

Vinu: ab tujhe gaana sunayie de raha hein

Rajat (confusingly): nahi toh.. konsa gaana

Vinu: yahi "aya mausam dosti ka" (he said this to tease rajat)

Rajat: nahi yaar woh koi aur gaana tha (vinu irritatingly looks at him)

AFTER FEW MIN

(all were having dinner)

Vinu: bohat acha khana banati ho tum.. kyun roo

Roo: haan bohat yummy bana hein khana… hein na rajat

Rajat: haan acha bana hein (but he was having problem in eating )

Vinu: yeh le ( & feeds him.. looking this roo says to purvi)

Roo: chot toh mujhe bhi lagi hein lekin fikr sirf apne dost ki (purvi laughs on hearing this )

Vinu: sab suna meine.. yeh lo (and also feeds her… they have their dinner n after that all moves to sleep)

(purvi comes to rajat's room n say)

Purvi: agar apko kuch chahie ho toh mujhe bula lena

Rajat: nahi abhi kuch nahi chahie.. thank you…. Aur aap mujhe aap kyun keh rahi hein.. we are friends now… aap mujhe tum keh sakte ho

Purvi: aap bhi toh keh sakte hein (n both smiles… she helps him to sleep properly n then she too sleeps)

NEXT DAY

(purvi was getting ready to go for office & rajat was sitting watching TV… doorbell rings… purvi opens the door n see many people )

Purvi: aap log kon hein

1st man: aap kon hein

Purvi: sawal meine pucha tha

2nd man: hum log CID se hein (till that time ruvi come there)

Roo: yeh hamari team hein

Purvi: acha ayie na aap sab andar (rajat was surprised to see his team)

Rajat: aap sab log ! what a pleasant surprise (happily)

Daya: socha tumse milne ke baad bureau jaye

Tarika: ab tum thik hona?

Rajat: haan ab thik hoon

Pankaj: aur khush bhi honge (all looks confuse) aj leave par joh hein (purvi brings coffee for everyone)

Daya: waise rajat yahi hein kya woh (pointing towards purvi)

Abhi: acha toh yeh hein woh (teasingly)

(rajat looks at vinu n then at Pankaj… both were laughing)

Rajat (with a shy smile): yes sir (purvi confusingly look at them.. vinu goes near her n says)

Vinu: yeh hein abhijeet sir daya sir.. tarika Shreya aur yeh hein Pankaj (she greets them n rajat asks purvi to come near him n says )

Rajat: my would be wife PURVI ( she just looked at him )

(listening her name some picture flashes in abhi's mind… duo looks shockingly at each other )

Daya: Purvi (he was about to say something but abhi stops him saying)

Abhi: bohat pyara naam hein

Shreya: ab hum chalte hein sir.. apna khayal rakhna

(duo immediately leaves from their)

Roo: purvi chalo hum tumhe aj drop kar dete hein

Purvi: okay mein abhi ayi (she comes back n trio was about to leave when vinu asks rajat)

Vinu: rajat mein jau na

Rajat: haan… asie kyun puch raha hein tu?

Vinu: nahi fir se koi gaana toh nahi sunayi de raha na tujhe (n the three burst out in laughter… rajat angrily throws pillow on him but it was too late as they run out)

Rajat: tujhe wapis toh yahi ana hein.. fir dekhta hoon tujhe (he shouted loudly)

(on the way to bureau.. daya looked at abhijeet.. he was looking disturbed)

So how was the chap… do tell

Why is abhi disturbed?

Why KN denied for rajat's marriage

Stay stunned


	8. Chapter 8

IN CID BUREAU

ACP: ab kaisi tabiyat hein rajat ki?

Daya: kal se better hein ( ACP looks at abhi n asks daya)

ACP: yeh abhijeet ko kya hua hein? (daya looked at his buddy n said)

Daya: kuch nahi sir.. kal ke case ko lekar pareshan hein

ACP: thike.. kam pe lag jao (ACP leaves n daya moves to abhijeet)

Daya: boss itna kya soch rahe ho

Abhi: kahi yeh woh purvi toh nahi joh hum soch rahe hein

Daya: tumhe aisa lagta hein… mujhe nahi lagta yeh woh hein jisse hum dhund rahe hein

Abhi: tumne usse dhyan se dekha ya nahi dekha pata nahi.. lekin meine dekha… mujhe vishwas hein ki yahi hein woh jisse hum itne saalon se dhund rahe hein

Daya: woh koi aur bhi toh ho sakti hein

Abhi: ho sakta hein lekin mera dil keh raha hein ki humein ek koshish aur karni chahie

Daya: toh thike boss… mein khud iss baat ka pata lagaunga… DNA (but vinu comes their n daya stops)

Vinu: DNA reports agayi hein uss bacchi ki… ab age kya karna hein humein

( they got busy in solving case)

IN SHIVGAD

(KN makes a call to purvi)

Purvi: namastey uncle kaise hein aap

KN: hum thik hein tum batao

Purvi: mein bhi bilkul thik hoon

KN: koi takleef toh nahi hein na beta apko udhar… kam ache se chal raha hein na

Purvi: nahi uncle.. sab log yaha bohat ache hein… aur kam bhi ache se horaha hein

KN: aur woh nalayak tumhe pareshan toh nahi karta na

Purvi: kis ki baat kar rahe hein uncle aap

KN: hamare chote nawab rajat

Purvi: nahi uncle unhone mujhe pareshan nahi kiya.. bohat help kar rahe hein woh meri

KN: acha thike apna khayal rakhna aur koi bhi takleef ho toh mujhe jarur yaad karna

Purvi: yes uncle ofcourse… aunty ji kaisi hein

KN: woh bhi thi hein.. abhi toh baher gayi hein lekin jab wapis aye tab baat karwa dunga

Purvi: thike uncle mein rakhti hoon (n ends the call)

AT NIGHT

( both had dinner together and were sitting in living room doing their respective work… when purvi says)

Purvi: ab aap better feel kar rahe hein na I mean pair mein dard toh nahi hein na ab

Rajat: nahi ab mein thik hoon infact kal bureau bhi jaunga

Purvi: okay… subah kailash uncle ka call aya tha

Rajat: kya (shockingly) tumne unhe bataya nahi na

Purvi: kya batana nahi tha mujhe

Rajat: yahi mujhe chot lagi woh

Purvi: don't worry meine kuch nahi bataya

Rajat: thank you… warna dono pareshan hojate

Purvi: tum bohat pyar karte ho na apne parents

Rajat: apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karta hoon mein unse…. Unhi ki wajah se aj mein yaha hoon.. aur apke I mean Pritam uncle aur rano aunty are amazing people na?

Purvi: haan… mujhe neend arahi hein mein jau

Rajat: yeah sure (she goes.. he says to himself) kahi yeh mujhse kuch chupa toh nahi rahi na… hm chalo rajat beta tum bhi sojao ab.. he to goes to sleep)

NEXT DAY IN CID BUREAU

(duo were talking)

Daya: hum ek baar rajat se baat kar le

Abhi: usse kya baat karenge ? usse shaq hojayega

Daya: nahi hoga.. mein baat karta hoon.. ek min (he calls rajat)

(rajat comes there)

Rajat: apne bulaya sir

Daya: haan kuch baat karni thi…

Rajat: kahiye na sir

Daya: purvi ke baremein puchne tha

Rajat: purvi ke baremein kya puchne tha

Daya: yahi ki kaha se hein woh.. uski family mein kon kon hein n all that

Rajat: uske parents ki death hogayi hein sir (abhi looks shocked) tab se woh uske uncle-aunty ke saath rehti hein..

Daya: aur yeh uncle-aunty kaha rehte hein?

Rajat: Bangalore mein sir (with this statement abhi happily looked at daya)

Abhi: waise ek baat batao tum shaadi kyun kar rahe ho usse (rajat looked confuse )

Daya: matlab aisa achanak ready kaise hogaye shaadi ke liye… shaadi toh Rajeev ki honewali hein na

Rajat: acha woh ( & he narrates them what happened on engagement day)

Abhi: tum sirf Rajeev ke liye shaadi karna chahte ho purvi se

Rajat: haan (n the same time ACP comes their)

ACP: abhijeet daya jara mere cabin mein ana

(vinu comes to rajat)

Vinu: kya puch rahe the sir

Rajat: pata nahi kyun mere shaadi ke baremein puch rahe the

Vinu: yun achanak

Rajat: pata nahi.. chal kam jaldi khatam kar lete hein

Vinu: kyun tujhe kahi jana hein kya

Rajat: haan.. sham ko purvi ko pick karne jana hein

Vinu: usne khud tujhe bulaya hein

Rajat: nahi yeh dekh (n shows his phn to vinu.. he starts laughing)

Vinu: yeh kailash uncle ko kya hua hein..

Rajat: pata nahi.. chal chalte hein

AT MITTAL & CO

( purvi finished her work and was coming out with Ishita )

Ishi: yaar tu jija ji se kab milva rahi hein

Purvi: woh bohat busy hote hein

Ishi: honge kyun nahi akhir KUMAR & CO ke MD joh hein

Purvi: MD nahi woh toh (but then she understands that she is talking about Rajeev n says ) haan MD hi hein (both came out n ishi said looking at man)

ishi : wow…woh dekh he is so handsome (purvi followed her gaze n saw rajat who was standing near his car in full formals wearing goggles and was talking on phn)

purvi: tu kabhi nahi sudhregi na.. dushyant ko batau

ishi: yaar tu khud toh kisi ko dekhti nahi aur mujhe bhi dekhne nahi deti… ek baar usse dekh le… I swear woh ladki bohat hi lucky hogi joh iski gf ho (purvi gives her " iska kuch nahi hoga" wala look n says)

purvi: chal mujhe chalna chahie .. kal milenge

ishi: tu akele jarahi hein

purvi: nahi.. akele nahi

ishi: fir kaise

purvi: dekh (saying so she leaves… comes to rajat.. he was still talking on phn… while talking on phn he opens car's door for purvi.. she sits inside he too sits n the car leaves from there.. ishita was just staring blankly as she was not able to believe what her eyes saw…)

IN DUO'S HOUSE

(both were discussing about rajvi)

Daya: abhijeet tum itne pareshan kyun horahe ho

Abhi: rajat ne kya kaha tumne suna na.. Bangalore mein rehti hein… aur parents ki death (he was having some tears in his eyes)

Daya: boss sambhalo apne aap ko…. Ek kam karte hein aj raat ko unhe dinner pe bullate hein

Abhi: lekin sirf unhe bula liya toh rajat ko doubt nahi hoga

Daya: ek kam karte hein sab ko bula lete hein (he immediately calls everyone and inform about dinner)

RAJAT' HOUSE

(door bell rangs and purvi opens the door.. ruvi comes inside )

Vinu: tujhe daya sir ka call aya tha kya ?

Rajat: aya tha.. dinner ke liye bulaya hein raat ko..

Vinu: toh fir chalte hein

Rajat: ofcourse challenge… purvi tum jaldi ready hojao

Purvi: mein.. I mean mein kaise

Roo: common yaar unhone hum sabko bulaya hein

Vinu: haan aur jab tak tu sabse milegi nahi toh jaan pechan kaise badhegi

Purvi: okay.. mein ready hoke ati hoon

Roo: haan mein bhi ready hoke ati hoon

Vinu: haan tum jao.. mein yahi wait karta hoon (both leaves for getting ready)

Rajat: pata nahi dono sir ko kya hogaya hein… bohat ajeeb behave kar rahe the

Vinu: ajeeb matlab

Rajat: subah purvi ki family ke baremein puch rahe the.. aur ab yeh all of a sudden dinner

Vinu: mujhe lagta hein tu kuch jyada hi soch raha hein

Rajat: haan shayad.. (after few mins they leave towards duo's house )

DUO'S HOUSE

(all were arrived at duo's place n were having a talk )

Sachin: shreya yeh achanak dinner kyun plan kiya tum logone

Shreya: humne kuch nahi kiya.. tum apne sir se puch lo

Pankaj: aur toh aur dono sir khud dinner bana rahe hein

Kajal: khana toh dono bohat acha banate hein (duo comes out)

Daya: agaye sab

Pankaj: ACP sir nahi aye abhi tak

Tarika: ACP sir nahi anewale

Abhi: rajat aur vineet nahi aye (n the same time they come.. they greet everyone )

IN SHIVGAD

(everyone was sitting in living room and doing their own work.. suddenly muskan says)

Muskan: Rajeev kyun na hum Mumbai jaye ek hafte ke liye (suman says)

Suman: Mumbai kyun beta

Muskan: yeh (pointing at Rajeev ) ek hafte tak yahi hein toh kyun na Mumbai jaye

Rajeev: idea acha hein.. lekin teri meeting ka kya

Muskan: meeting ka kya hein woh toh baad mein bhi ho sakti hein

Rajeev: lekin woh ladka

Suman: ladka ? konsa ladka

Muskan: nahi aunty kuch nahi apko pata hein na yeh kuch bhi bolte rehta hein.. hum kal ja rahe hein and that's final (in ordering tone)

Rajeev: okay (said making sad face n suman giggle looking at her son)

IN MUMBAI

(all had dinner n were sitting and chatting)

Shreya: waise kehna padega you are really beautiful (to purvi)

Roo: tabhi toh hamare chote nawab itni jaldi shaadi ke liye maan gaye

Kajal: haan woh bhi hein.. you are damn lucky (she smiles n looks at rajat who was busy in talking with vinu…daya comes their n says)

Daya: purvi woh tumhare side wale drawer mein ek file hein jara woh plz do na (she opens the door but her hand gets cut)

Purvi: ahh (tears come in her eyes.. listening her voice everyone come running)

Rajat (worriedly): oh god bohat khoon bheh raha hein

Abhi: tarika jaldi first aid leke aao (she brings first aid kit and start cleaning her wound… all the while rajat was holding her hand)

Rajat: agar jyada dard ho toh bata dena (she was silent but he was panicked) tarika aram se karna

Roo: tu do min shant baith aram se hi kar rahi hein (tarika finished bandaging n said)

Tarika: chota sa cut hein… meine wound clean kar diya hein jaldi thik hojaye ga

Abhi: tumhe dard toh nahi horaha na

Purvi: nahi ab thik hein sir

Rajat: are you sure

Purvi: haan such mein am fine

(rajat looked at that drawer n then at duo n said)

Rajat: sir bohat raat ho chuki hein… ab humein chalna chahie (all leaves duo's place)

Abhi: tarika tumne woh sample le liya na

Tarika: haan le liya hein… aur kal subah saath mein lab jayenge waha tumhare bhi blood sample le lungi

Abhi: okay… mujhe lagta hein rajat ko shayad shaq hogaya hein

Daya: mujhe nahi lagta… kal dekhenge

NEXT MORNING

(rajat got up and came to open his room's door n here purvi was also coming to wake him up…she reached near his room as soon as he opened the door bucket full of water fell on him n his leg slipped n he fell over purvi… both had a cute eye lock n the same time he again heard the same song but purvi heard someone laughing n shakes rajat.. he gets up n also helps her to stand)

Rajat: tumne kiya yeh sab (she nods in no and points at someone.. rajat look in that direction n says) tu (shockingly)

So was the chap

What are duo doing?

Who has arrived to meet rajvi

Stay stunned


	9. Chapter 9

RAJAT'S HOUSE

(rajat shockingly looked at that person n the chase begin)

Rajat: ruk tujhe toh aj mein shodunga nahi

Person: pehle pakad ke toh dikhao (both were continuously running but purvi comes in between n stops the chase)

Rajat: kyun roka… abhi pakadne hi wala tha isse (to purvi)

Person: Mr. Rajat Kumar aisa koi paida hi nahi hua joh muskan ko pakad sake (with a naughty grin she said)

Rajat: I gave up (raising his both hands up n she comes to him n he hugs her saying) missed you so much

Other person: toh fir mein nikal lu

Rajat: bhai (n runs to hug him… purvi greets muskan)

Muskan: m so sorry purvi… shikar toh yeh tha (pointing at rajat) but tum bhi bheeg gayi

Purvi: its okay… no problem

Rajat: purvi tumhe pata nahi tha yeh log aye hein

Purvi: nahi mujhe bhi abhi pata chala

Rajat: toh fir tum log andar kaise aye.. bhai apke pass toh chabi bhi nahi thi ghar ki

Rajeev: chabi nahi thi lekin chabi se hi hum log andar aye hein

Rajat: hm… shayad mujhe pata hein kisne di hogi chabi

Voice: sahi pehchana jee (they turn back n see ruvi )

Muskan: kaisa laga surprise

Rajeev (laughingly): isse bohat maza aya hoga

Rajat: kya bhai aap bhi… meri toh haddi toot jati… aur us situation mein bhi koi gaana baja raha tha

Ruvi: gaana… fir se

Muskan: gaana (confusingly) gaane ka kya chakkar hein

Purvi: kuch dinno se rajat ko koi gaana sunayie de raha hein

Roo: haan aur woh bhi sirf usse… humein toh kuch sunayie nahi deta

Muskan: aisa hota hein kabhi kabhi (being serious)

Rajat: dekha… sirf muskan hi meri baat samjhti hein

Muskan: iska ek solution hein

Rajat: kya ?

Muskan: I think we should consult a dr (n all burst out into laughter n he looked at her in awe )

Rajat: ab toh tujhe such mein nahi shodunga (& again the chase begin)

IN SHIVGAD

(suman was done doing her pooja when Prakash came n said)

Prakash: bhabhi ji muskan kaha hein

Suman: Rajeev aur muskan toh subah hi Mumbai chale gaye.. apko pata nahi

Prakash: meine mana kiya tha fir bhi chali gayi

Suman: kyun aap kyun maana kar rahe the

Prakash: usne apko bataya nahi

Suman: nahi usne kuch nahi bataya… bas dono kisi meeting ki baat kar rahe the

Prakash: wohi meeting se bachne ke liye Rajeev ko lekar Mumbai chali gayi

Suman: kya bhai sahab aap bhi ismein konsi badi baat hein.. meeting aap attend kar lena

(KN came saying)

KN: meeting matlab muskan ke liye rishta aya hein aur woh ladka muskan se milne ane wala tha aj

Suman: lo kar lo baat agar mujhe pata hota toh usse jane hi nahi deti

Prakash: ab un logon ko mana karna padega

Suman: mana kyun karna hein… hum mil lete hein na usse

KN: yeh idea acha hein… muskan se pehle hum dekh lete hein us ladke ko.. tum bulalo unhe yaha

Prakash: thank you yaar tune toh meri problem hi solve kardi

Suman: kya bhai sahab aap bhi yaar bhi kehte hein aur thank you bhi (& smiles)

IN MUMBAI

(all were sitting and having talk)

Muskan: yeh kya baat huyi rajat (sadly) hum yaha aye hein aur tum bureau ja rahe ho

Rajat: jana toh mein bhi nahi chahta lekin kya karu bohat hi imp case ka discussion hein aj

Muskan: rajatttt (angrily throws newspaper on him)

Rajat: I promise kal ka mera pura din tumhara

Muskan: pakka promise (forwarding her hand)

Rajat: haan baba pakka promise (n hugs her…Rajeev says to purvi)

Rajeev: I really feel jealous

Purvi: jealous (surprisingly) jealous kyun?

Rajeev: dekho toh kaise apas mein hi sab fix kar rahe hein.. humein toh yaha koi notice hi nahi kar raha (sadly.. n she laughs)

Purvi: kya tum bhi

Rajeev: no am serious

Purvi: oh toh apko dono ka attention chahie

Rajeev: nahi aisa kuch nahi lekin jab yeh dono ek saath ho toh dono mujhe bohat pareshan karte hein

Purvi: don't worry aisa kuch nahi hoga

Rajeev: waise tum bhi office ja rahi ho

Purvi: haan.. waise I have a plan

Rajeev: plan kaisa plan

Purvi: mittal & co ka mera kam aj khatam hone wala hein.. toh kyun na tum log waha chalo.. bohat badi company hein…. Tumhara aj ka din waste nahi jayega

Rajeev: good idea (rajat comes )

Rajat: chale.. late horaha hein

Rajeev: haan do min ruko hum bhi arahe hein

Muskan: hum kahi ja rahe hein?

Purvi: haan tum dono mere saath meri company dekhne arahe ho I mean meine kiya hua interior dekhne arahe ho tum log

Muskan: really (she nods) mein abhi ready hoke ati hoon

(rajat goes to bureau and trio goes to purvi's office)

MITTAL & CO

(trio were entering inside when Rajeev asked purvi)

Rajeev: waise purvi iss company ke owner mittal sahab yaha honge kya

Purvi: nahi yeh toh unka new office hein

Muskan: tumhe pata hein kon hein ?

Purvi: haan Mumbai ke ek well known industrialist hein woh

Muskan: woh hein lekin Rajeev ke college ke dost bhi hein Mittal sahab

Purvi: really (he nods)

Muskan: tabhi toh mahashay unke baremein puch rahe the (while talking they came inside and was glad to see the interior)

Muskan: wow purvi this is awesome

Rajeev: I must say bohat khoobsurti se design kiya hein tumne

Purvi: thank you so much… yeh toh sirf entrance ka tha age toh puri building dekhni hein chalo

IN CID BUREAU

(case discussion was on)

Abhi: sir mujhe lagta hein humein yeh risk leni chahie

ACP: ismein bohat khatra hein abhijeet

Daya: lekin sir humein kuch na kuch toh karna hi hoga na

Sachin: sir kyun na hum plan b execute kar ke dekhe

Shreya: sachin sir is right… humein plan b use karna chahie

Rajat: in that case plan A jyada safe hein

Abhi: I agree with rajat

Pankaj: sir agar hum dono plans ka collaboration kare toh

ACP: der se hi sahi achi baat kehne ke liye muh khola

Daya: yeh idea acha hein

ACP: thike mein DCP ko bata deta hoon (& he leaves n others go back on their desks)

Vinu: leave ki baat kaise karega ab

Rajat: baat karni toh padegi.. tu ja puchne

Vinu: promise kisne kiya ?

Rajat: meine

Vinu: toh leave ke liye puchega kon?

Rajat: mein

Vinu: exactly… so just go n ask

(rajat gets the permission they solve case n the day goes in blur)

RAJAT'S HOUSE

(trio were back.. purvi was making dinner n muskan was helping her)

Muskan: smell toh bohat achi arahi hein… mujhe bhi sikha do khana banana

Purvi: its easy sikh jaogi tum bhi

Muskan: abhi tak rajat nahi aya

Purvi: late hoga shayad usse aj

Muskan: hm lagta hein dono mein dosti hogayi

Purvi (with smile): haan (Rajeev comes in saying)

Rajeev: wow yaar kya smell arahi hein

Muskan: ek no ka bhukkad insaan hein yeh… smell ayi nahi ki agaya kitchen mein

Rajeev: itni achi khushboo arahi hein mein rok nahi saka khud ko (& then get busy in talk.. few min later door bell ring n muskan opens the door)

Muskan: badi der kardi meherba ate ate

Rajat: apke liye kal ka kam bhi aj karke aya hoon (Rajeev says to purvi)

Rajeev: dekho fir se shuru hogaye dono (after few min they had dinner n now they were having a discussion)

Muskan: toh humne joh places choose kiye hein waha par hi kal jayenge

Roo: waha par toh jayenge hi lekin purvi agar kaha jana chaho toh batao ?

Purvi: Bangalore (all look confuse n Rajeev says)

Rajeev: nahi nahi hum ek din mein Bangalore jake wapis nahi asakte

Purvi: are aise nahi mera matlab tha ki mein wapis bangalore jarahi hoon

All: kyun?

Rajat: yun achanak bangalore

Purvi: actually aj mera yaha ka kam khatam hua hein toh am going back now (rajat was about to say something when vinu said)

Vinu: haan toh kal hi wapis jana chahie is not compulsory

Muskan: exactly… aur dekho hum sab saath mein kal jayenge na tumhe bohat maja ayega

Rajeev: haan ruk jao humein acha lagega kyun rajat? (rajat looked at her n said)

Rajat: agar jana jaruri na ho toh ruk jao (suddenly his phone started ringing n he moved aside to talk… purvi just looked at him once n said )

Purvi: okay (roo n muskan in excitement hugged her)

Roo: yeah… ab aur maja ayega (rajat came back)

Vinu: purvi maan gayi ( rajat just smiled)

Muskan: toh chalo abhi sojate hein warna kal late hojayega

(& the next day for these six was just amazing… they enjoyed a lot.. n ofcourse purvi was the most happiest.. all day they just roamed around the city n now at night they were standing outside of a restaurant after having dinner)

Roo: mein bohat thak chuki hoon

Rajeev: mein bhi

Vinu: acha hua kal Sunday hein.. waise purvi tujhe maja aya na?

Purvi: haan mujhe bohat maja aya (happily)

Muskan: dekha meine hi kaha tha rukne ko..

Purvi: yeah ofcourse.. thanks to you (she smiles.. roo looked here n there n said)

Roo: hum sab yaha hein lekin rajat kaha hein ? (they look everywhere n then find him sleeping in car )

Muskan: chote nawab toh sogaye

Vinu: jagao isse (& he wakes him up)

Rajat: kya hein? Ab kaha jana hein (in sleeping tone)

Roo: ghar jana hein

Rajat: toh fir mujhe kyun jagaya

Vinu: agar tu sogaya toh bike chalaye ga kon?

Rajat: kya (in shock) iss liye jagaya mujhe

Vinu: aur nahi toh kya

Rajat: tujhe kuch sharam varam hein ya nahi

Vinu: kyun

Rajat: sirf bike chalane ke liye tune apne dost ko jagaya

Vinu: haan… subah kisne kaha tha " bohat din hogaye hein yaar vinu bike riding nahi ki.. lekin aj mauka mila hein toh bike bhi lete hein "

Muskan (giggles while saying): rajat ne kaha tha.. meine suna

Vinu: poora din hum mein se kisi ko bhi ek bar hi sahi bike chalane di?

(all nods in no)

Vinu: toh hisab barabr.. tum bike pe aaoge aur hum car mein…

Rajat: bhai (but Rajeev ignored him n said to vinu)

Rajeev: chalo chalo late horaha hein.. aur vinu abhi mein drive karta hoon (poor rajat)

Vinu: jee bhai (and all gets inside except muskan n purvi)

Rajeev: muskan jaldi baitho

Rajat (in shock): kya… iska matlab mein akele anewala hoon ghar

Vinu: haan (rajat looks at muskan n say)

Rajat: nahi.. muskan mere saath agayi

Muskan: mera bhi bohat maan hein bike pe ane ka lekin kya karu mujhe bohat neend arahi hein rajat isiliye tumhe akele jana padega (she sits inside n purvi was also about to sit when rajat holds her hand saying)

Rajat: kam se kam tum toh mere saath chalo

Vinu: nahi woh hamare saath ayegi

Rajat: woh mere saath jayegi kyun ki mein uska honewala pati hoon ( he said firmly.. listening to this muskan comes out saying)

Muskan: pati vati kuch nahi… aur tum usse ye kehke dara rahe ho? (said giving angry look to rajat)

Rajat (scarily): nahi nahi toh… mein toh bas yun hi keh raha tha

Roo: tujhe akele ane mein problem kya hein.. dekh usse bhi bohat neend arahi hein

Rajat: okay (and he starts his bike sadly.. purvi looks at him n says )

Purvi: mujhe itni bhi neend nahi arahi roo… mein rajat ke saath hi ati hoon (a sweet smile appears on rajat face)

Vinu: are you sure tujhe iske saath jana hein (she nods n sits on bike n they leave)

(after few min Rajeev stops car with a jerk )

Roo: kya hua bhai apne car aise kyun rok di

Rajeev: lagta hein age kuch hua hein

Vinu: chalo age chal ke dekhta hein

(they came out of the car n was shocked to see purvi lying unconsciously on road n her face covered in blood )

So so so

Here is the next chap

Wht happened to purvi?

Stay stunned


	10. Chapter 10

RAJAT'S HOUSE

(all were worried as purvi was still unconscious and was brought home )

Muskan: humein isse hospital leke jana chahie tha

Rajeev: muskan thik keh rahi hein (and at the same time doorbell rings.. roo opens the door n find abhirika n dareya )

Rajat: acha hua aap log jaldi agaye… chalie jaldi (all went in purvi's room…tarika asked everyone to stay out for few min n then started treating her… after half an hour she was done with work)

Outside

(abhi was worriedly moving from one place to other)

Daya: boss bas karo yaar.. yaha pe do min shanti se baith jao.. usse kuch nahi hoga

Vinu: haan sir please aap yaha baith jayie

Shreya (to daya): lagta hein dr tarika ane tak ye aise hi ghumte rahenge

Rajat (POV): yeh abhijeet sir itne pareshan kyun horahe hein

(after few mins tarika comes outside)

Rajat (worriedly): ab kaisi hein purvi?

Tarika: ab thik hein woh… bas sir pe thodi chot lagi hein aur hat pe scratches hein.. lekin

Rajat: lekin kya tarika ?

Tarika: uska checkup karne ke baad mujhe yeh realize hua ki woh internally bohat weak hein

Roo: internally weak matlab blood loss ki wajah se hua hein kya ?

Tarika: nahi blood loss ki wajah se nahi..

Abhi: toh fir kya baat hein tarika (worriedly)

Tarika: agar hamare saath koi bura hadsa ho toh hum toot jate hein emotionally weak hojate hein… aisa hi kuch purvi ke saath hua hein…aur agar usse kisi aisi baat ka pata chala joh woh handle nahi kar sakti toh uske coma mein jane ke 75% chances hein (all looks shocked )

Muskan: bhabhi abhi toh purvi thik hein na

Tarika: haan abhi thik hein woh.. jyada chot nahi lagi hein usse… abhi hosh mein nahi hein

Rajeev: kab tak hosh mein ayegi

Tarika: meine dawai di hein usse toh shayad kal subah hi hosh aye (all came in living room.. rajat sat worriedly… abhi said)

Abhi: kuch nahi hoga usse rajat.. jab tak hum log hein usse kuch nahi hoga

Shreya: lekin woh baat kya hein joh usse andar hi andar khaye jarahi hein

Rajat: sir kahi shaadi ki wajah se toh nahi

Roo: shaadi ki kya wajah ?

Rajat: matlab humne kuch socha nahi samjha nahi aur usse yun mujhe se shaadi karne ke liye majboor kiya

Daya: mujhe lagta hein baat kuch aur hein

Shreya: kaise?

Daya: agar shaadi ki wajah se pareshan hoti toh woh tumhare saath itne din kabhi nahi rehti rajat

Muskan: fir kya wajah hosakti hein?

Abhi: usse bhi pehle yeh baat batao ki yeh sab hua kaise ?

Rajat: hum jab wapis arehe the tab meine dekha

FLASHBACK

(both were happily coming back… but suddenly rajat stops his bike seeing some goons troubling a couple.. the goons were beating that guy n the girl was pleading the goons to leave that guy )

Rajat: kon ho tum log.. aur kyun maar rahe ho iss ladke ko

Goon: tumhe usse kya.. yaha se chup chap chale jao warna acha nahi hoga

Rajat: acha toh tumhare saath nahi hoga ab… purvi police ko phn karo (after listening to police's name the goons start beating rajat.. he fights back… that girl n boy come near purvi)

Girl: humein bacha lo

Purvi: tum log ghabrao mat tumhe kuch nahi hoga… waise yeh log hein kon aur yeh tumhe aise maar kyun rahe the ?

Guy: yeh mere bhai ne bheje hue gunde hein humein marne ke liye

(suddenly a goon comes their to hit that girl n guy but to save them purvi comes in between n that goon hits her on head)

Purvi: aahhh (hearing purvi's voice rajat came running)

Rajat: purviii (came running towards her n the goons tried to run but police came n arrested them on time n that couple also moved with police… rajat hold purvi and tried to wake her up but she was not responding n till that time ruvi came there)

FB ENDS

Roo: thank god hum waqt se pohoch gaye warna pata nahi kya hota

Muskan: haan yeh baat toh hein ki woh thik hein lekin woh baat kya hosakti hein joh tarika bhabhi bata rahi thi

Daya: mere pass ek idea hein.. kyun na hum uske uncle-aunty se baat kare

Vinu: haan yeh idea acha hein shayad kuch pata chal jaye

Tarika: raat bohat hogayi hein.. kal baat kar lena

Rajat: haan warna woh log bhi pareshan hojayenge

Shreya: hum log ab chalte hein..

Abhi: kisi bhi cheez ki jarurat ho toh jarur call karna (abhirika n dareya leaves)

Rajat: vinu tum log bhi jake sojao.. bohat raat hogayi hein

Vinu: yeh kaisi baat kar raha hein tu… mein kahi nahi jaunga

Roo: aur mein bhi

Muskan: tum log baitho mein coffee banati hoon sab ke liye

Roo: haan chal mein bhi chalti hoon (after having coffee everyone sits in purvi's room….all were tired so one by one they go to their room n sleep.. but rajat was sitting by her side holding her hand….he was awake whole night)

NEXT MORNING

(slowly purvi was coming in her senses… she slowly opened her eyes and found everyone present their)

Vinu: tu thik hein (she nods )

Roo: kitna dar gaye the hum log kuch andaza bhi hein tujhe

Muskan: aur nahi toh kya.. hamare pass herogiri karne wale logon ki list already bohat lambi hein aur usmein aap bhi add hogayi

(purvi was just looking at them as she was feeling weak)

Rajat: I think humein usse thodi der aur rest karne dena chahie (everyone agree and leaves…. But purvi stops rajat)

Purvi: rajat (he looks at her) mujhse naraz ho

Rajat: nahi toh… aur tum ab rest karo tumhe uski jarurat hein (saying so he leaves from their)

(after few min doorbell ring… rajat opens the door n was shocked to see pritam)

Rajat: Pritam uncle aap

Pritam: haan.. tum itne shocked kyun lag rahe ho?

Rajat: nahi nahi kuch nahi.. andar ayie na ayie (both comes in.. seeing Pritam all were shocked)

Rajeev: Pritam uncle

Pritam: Rajeev tum yaha

Rajeev: haan woh kuch kam tha toh ayage (everyone take blessing from him)

Pritam: purvi kaha hein ? (all worriedly looked at each other) kya baat hein tum log pareshan kyun lag rahe ho

Muskan: actually uncle (n she narrates him what happened yesterday night.. he immediately moves to meet her… they all come in her room)

Pritam: purvi (she opens her eyes n find Pritam…)

Purvi: uncle (& hugs him)

Pritam ab kaisi hein meri bachi

Purvi: mein bilkul thik hoon… (he was having some tears in his eyes)

Rajeev: uncle aap roo kyun rahe hein?

Roo: aap please tension mat lo uncle purvi jaldi thik hojayegi (all talk for few n then came in living room)

Vinu: waise uncle humein apse kuch jaruri baat karni thi

Pritam: kya baat ?

Rajeev: actually kal jab purvi ka check up hua tab humein pata chala ki woh internally bohat weak hein

Roo: don't take us wrong uncle hum sirf yeh janna chahte hein ki kya uske saath aisa koi hadsa hua hein kya joh usse aj tak pareshan karta hein

Pritam: tum logon ko toh pata hein purvi bohat choti thi jab bhaisahab ki death huyi… woh yeh baat bilkul bardasht nahi kar payi

Vinu: fir?

Pritam: woh yaha rehti toh aur unhi cheezon ke baremein sochti rehti.. isiliye humne usse London bhej diya padhai karne

Rajat: uske baad

Pritam: humne socha waha jayegi toh purani baatein bhool jayegi lekin aisa kuch nahi hua.. waha par toh woh aur bhi akeli hogayi.. na kabhi koi dost banaye na kabhi humse apni dil ki baat kahi

Rajeev: if you don't mind apse ek baat puchu?

Pritam: haan bolo na beta

Rajeev: kya yeh shaadi uske marzi ke khilaaf horahi hein

Pritam: nahi beta.. usse toh humesha se hi yeh baat batayie gayi thi uski shaadi tumse honewali hein… usne iss baat pe bhi kabhi humse koi sawal nahi kiya (all looks worriedly at each other)

Muskan: purvi ne toh kabhi Rajeev ko dekha tak nahi tha

Pritam: dekha nahi tha lekin rishta toh bohat pehle hi tay kiya tha.. usse nibhana toh tha hi (he gets some call after attending call he says) mujhe abhi jana padega meri meeting hein jab mein wapis aunga purvi ko leke chala jaunga

Vinu: purvi ko lekar kaha jana hein

Pritam: kal subah jab meine usse call kiya tha tab usne bataya ki uska kam khatam ho chukka hein… aur mein aj anewala tha toh usse kaha kal saath wapis jayenge.. filhal mujhe late horaha hein.. mein chalta hoon (saying so he leaves)

(after few hrs abhirika n dareya comes to meet purvi)

Abhi: ab kaisa feel kar rahi ho

Purvi: pehle se better feel kar rahi hoon sir

Daya: tum humein sir kyun keh rahi ho (she looked confuse) sir sirf inke liye (pointing at ruvi who were also present there) tum humein bhai bol sakti ho (tears come in her eyes)

Abhi: kya hua tum roo kyun rahi ho ?

Purvi: woh actually mujhe koi bhai nahi hein lekin aj do do bhai mil gaye (daya side hugs)

Abhi: we are really proud of you

Daya: haan tumne unlogon ki jaan bachayi… aur unhe ek new life di hein ( with a smile) such mein we are really proud of u

Abhi: chalo abhi tum rest karo.. hum fir ayenge (she nods n they leave.. purvi asks to roo)

Purvi: ek baat puchu?

Roo: haan puch na

Purvi: rajat ko kya hua hein… naraz hein kya mujhe se… aur abhi kitni der hogayi mujhse milne bhi nahi aya

Roo: naraz nahi toh.. woh toh so raha hein apne room mein

Purvi: iss waqt so raha hein ?

Roo: haan puri raat bilkul bhi soya nahi hein… yahi par tha… kitni baar kehne ke baad abhi gaya hein sone ko… raat bhar pareshan tha

Purvi (POV): rajat mere liye pareshan tha

Roo: oye kya soch rahi hein.. yeh le (gives her medicine and asks her to sleep)

IN LIVING ROOM

(everyone was busy in talking when rajat comes saying)

Rajat: purvi ke uncle se baat huyi

Abhi: kab? Kya kaha unhone?

Vinu: woh subah aye the yaha par (& narrates what Pritam told them)

Rajeev: kuch samaj nahi araha hein bhai ab kya karna hein

Daya: ab joh bhi karna hein humein karna hein

Rajeev: matlab mein kuch samjha nahi?

Daya: matlab yahi ki humein uski life bohat sari khushiyon se bharni hein

Roo: yeh possible nahi hein sir Pritam uncle toh usse lekar aj wapis jane hein

Abhi: kya? Wapis kyun

Muskan: actually uska joh project tha woh khatam hogaya hein.. so woh aj wapis jarahi hein

(while all the conversation rajat was just silently seating)

IN PURVI'S ROOM

(roo n muskan was taking care of purvi)

Purvi: bas yaar mujhe ab aur kuch nahi khana

Muskan: yeh ek last bite khale

Purvi: ek baat puchu

Roo: haan puch na

Purvi: woh rajat.. I mean kya woh mujhse naraz hein kya ?

Muskan: nahi toh… tujhe kyun aisa lagta hein

Purvi: nahi bohat waqt hogaya mujhe se milne ek baar bhi nahi aya.. bas isi liye pucha

Roo: kuch kam se baher gaya hein

Purvi: lekin aj toh Sunday hein na fir (n her phn rings.. she asks roo to put it on speaker)

Ishi: hey purvi ek good news hein

Purvi: good news… kya ?

Ishi: humein do aur project mille hein Mumbai ke aur uske liye humari team ko hire kiya hein sir ne

Purvi: such (happily… duo looks happily at each other)

Muskan: mein abhi ati hoon (she comes down happily saying) good news

Vinu: oye itna chilla kyun rahi ho.. kya good news hein (n she tells them about the phn call)

Rajeev: such (happily)

Vinu: mein abhi rajat ko batake ata hoon (he comes out in garden area and look at his buddy who was seating upset) yaha kya kar raha hein

Rajat: kuch nahi… tu kyun aya hein yaha

Vinu: ek good news hein

Rajat: kya (n vinu tells him about purvi's project he gets happy but then again sits sad)

Vinu: kya baat hein tu itna upset kyun lag rahe hein… (rajat nods in no) tujhe aisa lag raha hein na ki kahin na kahin iss sab ke liye tu jimedar hein (rajat looked at vinu as exactly he said what was in his heart)

Rajat: pata nahi lekin mein yeh kabhi nahi chahunga ki meri wajah se purvi ko koi takleef ho

Vinu: tu aisa bilkul mat soch… aur chal andar kab se tere baremein puch rahi hein purvi (they were about to leave when roo comes saying)

Roo: Rajeev bhai ne purvi ke uncle se baat karli

Vinu: kis baremein?

Roo: uske project ke baremein bataya aur yaha rehne ki permission bhi le li

Rajat: such ?

Roo: haan ab kam se kam she is here for a month (saying so she leaves.. duo also leaves)

OUTSIDE

(rajat n vinu was coming inside n duo were talking about purvi)

Daya: tarika ka call tha na (abhi nods) kya kaha usne ?

Abhi: tarika keh rahi thi ki (n tells him what tarika said)

(till that time rajat n vinu also come n hear what abhi said… along with daya duo also said)

Trio: kya? (abhi was shocked to see rajat there)

So.. how was the chap

Why trio are shocked

What will happen next

Stay stunned

And thank you so much guys

For reviewing

Keep reading my story like this only

Love u all


	11. Chapter 11

The DNA Report

(abhi was shocked to see rajat there)

Rajat: sir apne joh kuch bhi abhi daya sir se kaha kya woh sab sach hein ?

Vinu: haan sir yeh aap log kya baat kar rahe the

Daya: boss mujhe lagta hein inhe sach bata dena chahie

Vinu: kya sach wohi hein joh DNA report bata raha hein

Daya: haan DNA report positive aya hein (rajat n vinu looked shocked)

Rajat: iska matlab

Abhi: purvi meri behen hein (duo looked shocked at the other duo)

Rajat: sir yeh aap kya baat kar rahe hein ? purvi… purvi apki behen yeh kaise ho sakta hai

Abhi: yeh sach hein rajat… jab maa – papa ka accident hua tha tab unke saath mein bhi tha.. accident mein.. mein toh bach gaya lekin maa-papa nahi bach paye… purvi bohat choti thi tab isiiye usse mere bare mein pata nahi

Rajat: lekin pritam uncle ne bhi kabhi kuch nahi bataya

Daya: jab accident hua tha tab unhe laga ki abhi bhi accident mein (n he keeps mum)

Abhi: jab ACP sir ne mujhe bachaya… tab se dhund raha hoon purvi ko

Daya: pata nahi kaha kaha dhunda hein usse

Rajat: matlab aap sach mein usske bhai ho (abhi nods happily) toh chalie na fir der kis baat ki

Abhi: kaha ?

Rajat: purvi ko sach batate hein… apko toh pata hein na usse abhi kisi apne ki jarurat hein

Daya: haan toh woh tum ho na

Vinu: lekin sir baat batane mein problem kya hein

Abhi: nahi hum yeh baat purvi ko nahi batayenge.. tum ne suna na tarika ne kya kaha 75% chances hein uske coma mein jane ke agar usse koi bhi aisi baat pata chali joh woh bardasht na kar paye

Vinu: sir ki yeh baat sach hein rajat.. I think humein usse yeh baat nahi batani chahie

Rajat: thik hein… lekin hum galat kar rahe hein… usse bhi toh haq hein na apne bhai se milne ka… yeh sach janne ka

Daya: aisi baat nahi hein ki hum usse yeh sach nahi batayenge….sab batayenge lekin sahi waqt ane par hi

Abhi: tab tak yeh baat sirf hum tak hi rehni chahie rajat… (he said in a pleading tone…rajat nods n all moves inside)

INSIDE

(all were talking n laughing)

Muskan: lo ab arahe hein yeh log

Rajeev: haan kaha the tum log

Rajat: woh reports…. I mean ek case ke reports aj anewale the usse baremein discuss kar rahe the

Roo: sirf yahi baat hein na

Rajat: haan haan sirf yahi baat hein

Roo: toh fir tu itna pareshan kyun lag raha hein

Rajat: nahi pareshan nahi… bohat neend arahi hein… mein sone ja raha hoon (and he leaves from there… duo look worriedly at him )

Vinu: sir aap log pareshan mat huyie mein baat karunga usse

Rajeev: humein bhi thodi der aram karna chahie

Tarika: haan tum log aram karo waise bhi kal raat soye nahi na

Shreya: hum log bhi ab chalte hein…. purvi ka khayal rakhna

(they leave…)

AT MIDNIGHT

In rajat's room

(he waked up for having some water… but he saw the jar empty so he comes in kitchen to have water… while going back to his room he saw someone was sitting in living room alone in darkness… he switch on the lights n was shocked to see purvi sitting there…he comes near her n sits beside asking her)

Rajat: tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi: neend nahi arahi the isiliye

Rajat: dawaiyon se toh ajani chahie thi

Purvi: haan par dard hi itna horaha hein (n keeps quite)

Rajat: Hm to apko dard horaha hein aur apne yeh baat kisi ko nahi batayie… hein na (she nods) kyun?

Purvi: sab pareshan hojate.. waise bhi kal bhi sab log soye nahi the

Rajat: mujhe pata hein tum naraz ho mujhse

Purvi: nahi toh bhala mein kyun tumse naraz hoon

Rajat: tumhe jhooth bol na bhi nahi ata… saaf dikh raha hein mujhe… tumse milne mein nahi apaya isiliye naraz ho tum mujhse (she turns her face to other side) sorry (she turns to him n saw him holding his ears.. she laughs looking at him)

Purvi: its okay… yeh sab karne ki jarurat nahi hein (both went silent.. he looked at her n saw that she was looking happy)

Rajat: kya baat hein aap bohat khush lag rahi hein ?

Purvi: haan aj mein bohat khush hoon… mujhe do projects mil gaye do bhai mil gaye aur tum (very sweet smile appeared on his lips)

Rajat: aur mein kya?

Purvi: aur tum i mean tumhari wajah se sab.. sab log mil gaye

Rajat:acha.. woh bhai ka kya keh rahi thi tum

Purvi: aj subah kya hua (n she tells him what daya said to her)

Rajat: are wah.. acha hein do do bhai

Purvi: haan mere pass toh do do bhai hein tumhare pass toh sirf ek hi hein (said in a teasing way)

Rajat: acha baba thik hein ab tum jake sojao.. bohat raat hogayi hein

Purvi: nahi.. tum jao jake sojao… (he takes her hand in his and asks her to listen what he is saying… after few min he looked at her who fall asleep there itself… he picked her in his arms n took her in the room n made her sleep properly n then he moved to his room)

NEXT MORNING

(everyone was having breakfast when someone entered inside)

Person: surprise (all looked at the person n was very happy to see that person)

Rajat n Rajeev: maa (n runs to hug her)

Rajeev: maa aap ?

Suman: kyun surprise sirf tum log hi de sakte ho kya? (they nod in no)

(purvi comes further to take blessing but suman stops her saying)

Suman: iski jarurat nahi hein beta… mera ashirwad toh humesha tumhare saath hein..

Muskan: acha hein bahu kya agayi aap to mujhe bhool hi gayi (making faces)

Suman: acha.. idhar aa (n both hugs happily… everyone settle down )

Rajat: mujhe kehte toh mein a jata apko lene

Suman: agar tumhein batati toh surprise kaise.. aur purvi se milna tha toh bas subah subah agayi

Muskan: waise apko kisne bataya accident ke baremein

Suman: rajeev ne bataya kal raat ko.. mujhse raha nahi gaya aur sedha mein milne chalie ayi

Rajat: acha hua aap agayi waise bhi mein bohat miss kar raha tha apko (she smiles) papa kyun nahi aye

Suman: unhe kuch kam tha… lekin unka kam hojane ke baad woh bhi anewale hein

Rajeev: yeh huyi na kuch baat

Suman: haan aur ab toh mein jab tak purvi thik nahi hojati tab tak wapis nahi jaungi

Muskan: hum bhi

Suman: waise apke liye bhi ek surprise hein

Muskan (happily): mere liye… kya hein surprise? Batayie na aunty

Suman: have patience

Rajeev (laughingly says): iske pass sirf wohi nahi hein

Muskan (angrily to Rajeev ): tere pass toh patience ka p bhi nahi hein

Rajat: chup… shant hojao warna

Muskan: warna kya ? (giving him tough glare)

Rajat: warna… warna breakfast thanda hojayega aur kya (n starts eating silently.. suman n purvi laugh looking at rajat)

AFTER FEW MINS

(rajat was ready to go… he was about to leave but stopped n made his way to purvi 's room.. he thought to meet her n then leave for bureau.. he came in her room n saw her sleeping)

Rajat (POV) : lo yeh toh so rahi hein (he close the door n moves out)

Suman: rajat tu ab wapis kab ayega

Rajat: sham ko

Suman: jaldi ane ki koshish karna

Rajat: haan I'll try (saying so he leaves)

AFTER 2 DAYS

(it was Sunday.. now purvi was totally fine.. everyone took good care of purvi.. specially rajat.. KN & Prakash also arrived to meet purvi.. n for muskan's surprise)

Roo: waise aunty aap humein toh bata sakti hein na kya surprise hein kyun purvi

Purvi: haan maa aap humein toh bata sakti hein na (n same time KN called her)

Suman (happily): tumne suna roo usne kya kaha

Roo: haan

Suman: matlab

Rajat (came saying): aap ne uske dil mein joh maa ki jagah khali thi woh bhar di (she emotionally hugs rajat)

Suman: mein bohat khush hoon aj roo chal sab ko batate hein (n moves out with roo)

Rajat(POV) :mein bhi bohat khush hoon maa (he too leaves from there)

OUTSIDE

Muskan: batayie na dad kya surprise hein?

Vinu: sach mein ab bata bhi do uncle

KN: acha ruko tum log… mein bulata hoon unhe (he comes near door n calls out for Prakash.. he comes with other person… Rajeev happily says )

Rajeev: oye mittal ke bacche tu yaha (and both friends hugs happily)

Prakash: yahi hein surprise…

Rajat: matlab hum kuch samjhe nahi uncle

Suman: Raj mittal ka rishta aya hein muskan ke liye

All: kya (in shock.. muskan sits down with thud)

So stay stunned to knw what happen next

N m very sorry for being late


	12. Chapter 12

The wedding bells

(all were in shock for sure)

Rajat: kya muskan ka rishta ?

Raj: tum log itne shocked kyun ho

Rajeev: nahi kuch khas nahi.. woh humein pehle pata nahi tha na bas isi liye sab shocked hein

Suman: sari baatein darwaje pe hi karoge kya… usse andar toh ane do (all comes inside.. then suman says) purvi roo jao muskan ko andar leke jao

Roo: ji aunty (trio moves to muskan's room)

KN: haan toh beta aap akele hi aye hein

Raj: sab ana chahte the lekin meine hi mana kar diya

Rajat: kyun aisa kyun?

Raj: woh sab ek business deal ke liye Delhi gaye hein

Rajat: sab ek saath ? (asked with little doubt)

Suman: rajat yeh kaisa sawal hein ?

Rajat: meine kya galat pooch liya maa (he said irritatingly)

Raj: haan aunty isne kuch galat nahi poocha… sirf rajat hi nahi.. aur bhi bohat log hein jinhone mujhe yeh sawal pehle bhi poocha hein

KN: iska matlab puri family helps you in business

Raj: yes… bohat hi helpful hein meri family

Prakash: rajat jara dekho toh sahi muskan kyun nahi ayi abhi tak

Rajat: ji uncle mein leke ata hoon usse (he leaves)

IN MUSKAN'S ROOM

(she was sitting tensed.. rajat knocks on the door.. purvi opens the door.. he comes in and saw that muskan was not ready yet )

Rajat: yeh kya muskan tu abhi tak ready nahi huyi (she turns her face) isse kya hua ?

Purvi: pata nahi rajat.. jab se upar aye hein tab se humse baat bhi nahi ki

Roo: aur ready hona toh bohat door ki baat hein

(rajat goes near her.. makes her sit down n says)

Rajat: kya baat hein ? tu pareshan kyun lag rahi hein

Purvi: jab tak tum batao gi nahi toh pata kaise chale ga humein (but still she was silent)

Roo: rajat kuch kar.. warna sab log upar ajayenge

Rajat: mein kuch sochta hoon.. haan idea (he takes out his phone n sends msg to someone.. after few min there was again a knock)

Roo: ab kaun hoga ?

Purvi: kahi maa toh nahi

Rajat: tum jake door toh open karo (she opens the door n finds Rajeev on the door… he comes in saying)

Rajeev: kya baat hein rajat msg karke kyun bulaya mujhe

Rajat: bhai woh dekho na muskan ko.. kisi se baat nahi kar rahi (Rajeev looks at muskan)

Rajeev: tum log chalo mein isse leke ata

Roo: ji bhai (trio moves out)

Purvi: I hope Rajeev usse saath leke aye

Rajat: I am sure bhai usse saath leke hi ayenge

Roo: tab tak hum yahi ruk jate hein.. agar niche chale gaye toh sab muskan ke baremein puchenge

INSIDE MUSKAN'S ROOM

Rajeev: kya baat hein ? tu abhi tak ready kyun nahi huyi… (he goes near her.. holds her hand and make her stand) mein kuch pooch raha hoon muskan (lil angrily)

Muskan: mujhe nahi karni kisise baat… leave my hand n just go from here

Rajeev: jab tak tu ready nahi hojati mein yaha se kahi nahi jaunga

Muskan: toh baitha reh

IN LIVING ROOM

(all were waiting for muskan)

Vinu (POV): kya baat hein yeh log itna waqt kyun laga rahe ane mein… kahi koi problem toh nahi…

Suman: yeh bache bohat waqt laga rahe hein na ane mein

Raj: haan.. unhe bulayie na… mujhe ek meeting mein bhi jana hein

Prakash: mein dekh ke ata hoon (n the same time everyone comes down along with muskan) yeh lo agaye yeh log (all come and settle down)

Vinu (in whisper tone to rajat) : kya baat hein kuch hua hein kya?

Rajat: haan.. baad mein batata hoon

Vinu: thike

(all starts talking about the marriage proposal)

Prakash: toh raj hum toh pehle mil chuke hein.. humein toh tum pasand ho..

Rajat: kya? Aap log pehle mil chuke ho?

Suman: haan jab yeh dono Mumbai aye the ussi din raj shivgad aya tha humse milne

(they talk for few n then raj leaves.. muskan angrily goes to her room… Prakash sadly looks at her.. KN keeps his hand on Prakash shoulder assuring him that everything would be fine)

AFTER FEW MIN'S

(Rajeev was doing some work on laptop when purvi comes)

Purvi: coffee

Rajeev: no thanks mera mood nahi hein

Purvi: isi liye toh coffee leke ayi hoon

Rajeev: matlab ?

Purvi: matlab yahi ki coffee se bigda hua mood wapis acha banta hein

Rajeev: acha…. yeh tumse kisne kaha

Purvi: yeh khud humare experience hein (he smiles) tum jao aur yeh usse deke aao.. dekhna uska mood bhi thik hojayega

Rajeev: thank you (he leaves from there… suman who witness this convo came to purvi n said)

Purvi: maa apko kuch chahie

Suman: nahi.. tumse ek baat poochni thi

Purvi: kahie na maa

Suman: Rajeev aur muskan sirf dost hein beta

Purvi: haan maa mujhe pata hein… jaise roo aur rajat hein

Suman: tumhe iss baat se koi problem toh nahi

Purvi: problem kaisi maa.. infact jab mein unhe dekhti hoon toh mujhe bohat acha lagta hein

Suman: bachpan se leke aj tak dono ne joh kuch bhi kiya hein saath mein kiya hein

Purvi: pata hein mujhe… aur aap bilkul bhi aisa khayal maan mein bilkul bhi maat layie (suman hugs purvi)

Suman: bohat samajhdar ho tum

Purvi(POV): haan maa mein toh sab samajh rahi hoon sirf aap nahi samajh rahe ki woh dono ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hein

Suman: kya hua ? tum kuch soch rahi ho kya

Purvi: nahi kuch khas nahi (suman leaves from there… n rajat enter the scene)

Rajat: mood toh mera bhi thik nahi hein

Purvi: coffee (he just nods.. after few min she comes with coffee)

Rajat: thank you so much… (he sits down there n asks her also to sit)

Purvi: kuch kehna hein ?

Rajat: haan (he was hesitating)

Purvi: permission ki wait kar rahe ho kya ?

Rajat: nahi… bas yeh poochna tha ki

Purvi: ki? (he takes a deep breathe)

Rajat: meresaathdinnerpechalogi (he said it in a one go)

Purvi: kya? Kuch samajh nahi araha rajat (he again takes a deep breathe)

Rajat: kya tum mere saath dinner pe chalogi… I mean hum sab ja rahe hein

Purvi: okay (saying so she leaves from there)

Rajat(POV): yeh roo aur vinu marvayenge ek din… khud bhi toh pooch sakte the na

Purvi(POV): itni si baat poochne ke liye itna waqt lagaya (she smiles to herself)

AT NIGHT

(all come out to have dinner and make muskan's mood)

Rajeev: wow what a place (the place was very romantic.. the environment was calm.. soft music was playing in background…)

Roo: muskan tumhe pasand ayi ya nahi (she was sitting silent)

Muskan: achi hein

Vinu: chalo kuch order karte hein (they place there order… after few min rajat gets call from suman.. after listening what she is saying he becomes happy)

Roo: kya kaha aunty ne.. joh tu itna kuch lag raha hein

Rajat: haan batata hoon… maa keh rahi thi Prakash uncle ne raj ko phone kar ke yeh kaha ki muskan abhi shaadi nahi karna chahti… iss liye woh yeh rishta nahi karenge

Muskan(in excitement): such

Rajat: bilkul… unhone iss rishtey se mana kiya hein (in happiness she starts dancing)

Vinu: wah yeh toh such mein good news hein (the manager announces couple dance and asks all couples to have dance with their partners… except rajvi the rest four go for it… rajvi were sitting quite… then rajat gets up from his place n moves towards purvi… her heartbeat started increasing… he forwards his hand.. she places her hand…..)

Chukar gayi teri chuwan… behaka hoon mein aur mehka hein mann

Maare khushi ke mar jau na… pagal banaye yeh ishq pan

Pure badan pe tera naam chal raha hein… dekho na pyaar pyaar pyaar likh raha

Yeh wo khushi hein joh yeh dil hi janta hein… saanson se inn dhadkono tak

Palkoki jhabki tale… yahan wahan hein tuuuu…..

(both were very close while dancing…but someone puts hand on rajat's shoulder saying)

Roo: rajattttt

Rajat: haan… woh gaana (he looks around n saw purvi dancing with vinu…and then he realizes that it was his imagination)

Roo: fir se gaana

Rajat: nahi… mein keh raha tha ki yeh mera fav song nahi hein

Roo: toh kya hua ?

Rajat: tum jake dance karo na vinu ke saath

Roo: kyun tujhe purvi ke saath dance kar na hein

Rajat: nahi.. nahi toh… aisa kuch nahi

Roo: pakka na

Rajat: haan baba pakka

Roo: toh fir chal na dance karte hein (n he leaves with roo )

Rajat (POV): yeh kya horaha hein mujhe…hey bhagwaan yeh kaisa sapna dekh raha tha mein…. Agar purvi ko pata chala toh woh kya sochegi mere baremein (they dance.. have fun… after having dinner.. they come back and the day ends on a happy note )

NEXT MORNING

(all were standing near gate )

KN: roo beta purvi ka khayal rakhna aur apna bhi

Roo: haan uncle.. you don't worry

KN: haan aur kuch problem ho toh purvi hum jarur yaad karna

Suman: haan beta… please age se hum se koi baat chupana mat

Roo: nahi aunty ab aisa kuch nahi karenge

Suman: chalo ab hum chalte hein

Purvi: yeh kya maa aap itni jaldi kyun ja rahe ho

Suman: jana to hum bhi nahi chahte beta lekin waha bhi bohat kam baki ki hein

Muskan: hum to tujhe bhi saath leke jana chahte hein.. lekin abhi rehne dete hein

Rajeev: haan we'll miss you

Roo: we too bhai

KN: rajat purvi ka thik se khayal rakhna

Rajat: yes dad

Vinu: chalo apka saman sab gadi mein load kar diya hein

Rajat: aur haan sambhal kar jana (he takes blessing from his parents.. greets his bro n his bestie n they leave towards shivgad)

Vinu: chalo ab hum bhi chalte hein

Rajat: haan chalo (and they leave for bureau)

So, how was the chap

I hope it was not that bore

Many exciting things coming up

Stay stunned


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise pe surprise

IN CID BUREAU

(rajat was working on his desk when vinu come and said)

Vinu: kab se dekh raha hoon…. Bas kam pe kam kiye ja raha hein…. Akhir kar kya raha hein

Rajat: kam toh mein nahi kar raha (he was adjusting some papers)

Vinu: fir yeh kis baat ke papers hein

Rajat: bhai ke kuch important papers hein joh next week Delhi office mein submit karne hein

Vinu: acha… waise ek khush khabar hein mere pass

Rajat: aur woh kya?

Vinu: yahi ke humein next week Goa jana hein

Rajat: Goa ? yun achanak… yeh khush khabar hein !

Vinu: haan… jab jayenge tab pata chalega tujhe

Rajat: utna wait mein nahi karunga… abhi bata de

Vinu: wait to tujhe karna padega (saying so he leaves)

Rajat: sun batake toh ja… vinu (but he already escaped from there)

At night

(abhirika & dareya came to meet purvi)

Tarika: Rajeev bhai woh log kab gaye?

Purvi: aj subah… maa rukna chahti thi lekin unhe waha bohat kam toh isi liye unhe jana pada

Abhi: waise tumhare liye ek surprise hein

Purvi: surprise kaisa surprise

Daya: next week pata chal jayega

Shreya: haan aur tujhe bohat maja bhi ayega

Purvi: aisa konsa surprise hein bhabhi ?

Abhi: hein kuch khaas

Purvi: ab bata bhi do bhai

Daya: no no no… you have to wait for it

Purvi: okay bhai I'll wait

Shreya: waise humara surprise visit ka plan kaisa laga tujhe

Purvi: yeh toh mera fav surprise hein

Tarika: waise ek baat batao purvi yeh rajat kaha gaya hein

Daya: haan bureau se toh hum se pehle nikal gaya tha

Purvi: bhai woh office gaye hein

Shreya: konsa office?

Purvi: kumar company ke office gaye hein

Abhi: yun achanak… matlab waha toh sirf Sunday ko jata hein na

Purvi: haan par Rajeev ka kuch urgent kam hein toh ussi ke silsile mein rajat office gaya hein

Daya: rajat ki ek baat mujhe bohat achi lagti hein

Shreya: aur woh konsi ?

Daya: he is a complete family person

Tarika: yeh baat toh sach hein… din bhar itna kam karne ke baad bhi abhi apne bhai ka kam karne office gaya hein

Abhi: chalo ab sirf baatein hi karni hein ya khana bhi khana hein

Purvi: haan jaldi chalie… khana toh kab ka ready hein (and they have dinner together)

(It was 11: 30 in the clock… doo bell rings… purvi opens the door n find a tired rajat at door steps)

Purvi: yeh lo (giving him water)

Rajat: thank you…. Tum ab tak soyi nahi

Purvi: tumhara intejar kar rahi (rajat just looks at her n they share a eye lock) tum fresh hoke aao mein khana lagati hoon

After few min

(rajat was busy in doing Rajeev's work… purvi comes to his room)

Purvi: sona nahi hein kya?

Rajat: haan par thoda sa kam baki hein toh socha abhi kar loon (she comes near him n sits) tumhara kam hogaya kya?

Purvi: nahi abhi toh start kiya hein agle hafte tak hojayega

Rajat: good (she looked at him… he was very tired but was still working)

Purvi: ek baat poochu

Rajat: haan kaho

Purvi: kam bohat jaruri hein kya… tum kitne tired lag rahe ho

Rajat: haan bohat jaruri hein… isse next week delhi office bhi bhejna hein… haan m tired but mere liye mere bhai se important kuch bhi nahi

Purvi: tum apne bhai ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte ho na…. mujhe se shaadi bhi

Rajat: haan (and then he realized what she said) I mean

Purvi: kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi hein rajat mujhe pata hein tum apne bhai se kitna pyaar karte ho

Rajat: yeh sach hein ki mein unse bohat pyaar karta hoon… par pata aisi konsi wajah hein joh unhone shaadi se mana kar diya (he said while thinking)

Purvi: tumhe bhi nahi bataya

Rajat: kuch nahi bataya sirf itna kaha ki apne bhai pe bharosa rakho… and I trust him blindly (she just smile in return as the bond these 2 shares his awesome… & she is very happy to be the part of their family)

After one week

IN CID BUREAU

Abhi: toh tum packing karna shuru karo

Purvi: par kyun bhai

Daya: jaise tune aj yaha ake humein surprise diya hein waise hi hum tujhe surprise dene wale hein (rajat entered the scene)

Rajat: kaisa surprise sir

Abhi: apko toh pata hi hein ki kal hum sab Goa ja raha hein

Rajat: haan pata hein

Daya: toh wahan par hi humari pyaari behna ke liye ek surprise hein

Rajat: matlab app mujhe apni team mein nahi lenge (abhi nods in no when vinu comes saying)

Vinu: agar tujhe bata diya toh surprise surprise kaise rahe ga

Rajat: lekin woh toh purvi ke liye hein na mujhe toh aplog bata sakte ho

Daya: no we cant

Purvi: its ok rajat hum saath mein dekhenge ki surprise kya hein

Rajat: haan sahi baat hein…

Purvi: mein ab chalti hoon… ghar jake packing bhi karni hein

Rajat: mein bhi chalta hoon

Vinu: kaha ghar ?

Rajat: purvi ko niche tak drop karne

Vinu: oh acha mujhe laga app bhi ghar jana chahte… kafi dinno se koi gaana nahi suna tune shayad issi liye jaraha ho ghar

Rajat: haan (then he realized what he said and the chase begin… they were just running like a mad in bureau… but suddenly purvi comes in between n stops rajat) kyun roka mujhe (suddenly he hear another voice)

Voice: kya horaha hein yaha par

Abhi(to daya in whisper tone): aj toh yeh dono pakka kam se gaye

Voice: tum kab ayi purvi?

Purvi: abhi kuch der pehle ACP uncle… abhi nikal rahi hoon

ACP: waise mere ane se pehle yaha kya horaha tha?

Rajat: running

ACP: running?

Vinu: yes sir… aj hum subah ground pe gaye nahi the

ACP: oh acha toh socha ki aj bureau mein running kar lete hein…. Hey bhagwaan abhijeet kuch samjhao inne

Abhi: haan sir mein inne samjhaunga app tension matlo (ACP leaves)

Vinu: samjha purvi ne kyun roka tujhe

Rajat: ofcourse woh mujhe nahi toh aur kise rokti akhir meri hone wali wife hein woh toh mujhe hi bachayegi na

Vinu: excuse me purvi meri dost hein isi liye tujhe roka aur mujhe bachaya

Rajat: ek min teri dost se pehle woh meri honewali wife hein (purvi was just looking in disbelief at these two who were arguing like kids)

Purvi (to duo): bhai kuch karo… warna fir se ACP uncle baher ajayenge

Abhi: mein kuch karta hoon (he goes near them) ek min (he says little loudly so both stops) yeh kya laga rakha hein tum dono ne

Rajat: sir dekho na vinu ko yahi argue kar raha hein

Vinu: ek min sir mein koi argue nahi kar raha… shuruvat toh rajat ne ki thi

Abhi: sab se jyada purvi pe mera haq hein kyun ki woh meri behen hein

Rajat: nahi nahi yeh kya baat huyi (and this way abhi also gets involve in argument)

Abhi: isse acha hum khud purvi ko ki puch le…. Toh batao purvi (turns to look at her… but to their surprise she was not present there)

Rajat: yeh kaha chali gayi (daya come saying)

Daya: ghar chali gayi… usse hi drop kar ke aya hoon… haan aur usne kaha hein ki agar ladne se fursat mile toh kam bhi kar lena (he was unable to control his laughter after looking at his friend… suddenly rajat gets a call from delhi office)

Rajat: papers mil gaye kya (he talk for few) thike mein ata hoon (he cuts the call)

Vinu: kya baat hein rajat kuch pareshan lag rahe ho

Rajat: project ke papers toh meine send kar diye lekin kuch problem hua hein isi liye mujhe delhi jana padega aj

Vinu: aj ? lekin kal toh humein goa jana hein na

Rajat: haan pata hein lekin delhi jana is also most important… abhi bhai ko phone karke problem ke baremein batao tab tak mein sir se mil ke ata hoon

IN RAJAT'S HOUSE

(purvi was done with his packing)

Rajat: thank you so much…. Agar tum na hoti toh mera kya hota

Purvi: haan (she just look at him)

Rajat: I mean packing kaise hoti

Purvi: meine sab pack kar diya hein tum sirf project ke files lena mat bhool na

Rajat: sab files le liye hein meine…

Purvi: tum toh delhi ja rahe ho matlab goa nahi aao ge

Rajat: aaunga kyun nahi jarur aaunga mera intejar karna (saying so he leaves the house)

So how was the chap

Upcoming chapters are gonna be more interesting

What will happen in goa

What surprise are duo planning

Stay stunned

Today I want to thank my each reviewer who without fail reviews… I really appreciate all your reviews

They give me immense happiness

So thank you so much

Keep loving my story like this only


	14. Chapter 14

GOA

(all left for GOA except rajat as he went to Delhi for some important work… after few hours there flight landed safely in Goa)

Roo: yaar kab se khade hein airport ke baher abhi tak koyi humein pick karne kyun nahi aya

Purvi: humare kya rishtedar rehte hein kya yaha

Vinu: le tujhe kaise pata chala… humare ek nahi do do rishtedar rehte hein yaha par

Shreya: usse kaise pata hoga… jab ghar jayenge tab pata chal jayega

Vinu: haan yeh bhi thik hein (daya came to them saying)

Daya: chalo humare liye cabs agayi hein (they all leave from airport while going towards their destination purvi was enjoying the beauty of Goa... after few min they reached)

Purvi: wow this is awesome (the house where they were going to stay was surrounded with lots of plants and exactly in front there was a beach and to the other side it was a church)

Abhi: pasand aya tumhe

Purvi(happily): yeh toh bohat pyari jagah hein bhai

Tarika: andar toh chal… andar ke log bhi bohat pyaare hein (some boy opens the door)

Daya: kaise ho NIKHIL ? (Nikhil happily hugs daya )

Nikhil: bohat khush hoon sir

Shreya: sirf sir se milke khush ho ya humein dekhke bhi

Nikhil: ofcourse tum sab ko dekhke shreya

Vinu: andar bhi ane dega ya sab kuch baher ki puchega

Nikhil: are haan andar ayie na aap sab log (all enters inside & here is another surprise for purvi… when they all come in purvi is surprised)

Purvi (in surprise + extreme happiness): app sab log (she saw KN & suman, Rajeev & muskan, Prakash, tasha & vivek and her uncle aunty… she just ran too meet these people) wow what a pleasant surprise

Suman: tumhe pasand aya ?

Purvi: haan bohat (she hugs her uncle aunty) app log kab aye ?

Rano: hum kal raat ko… ab tumhe surprise dena tha toh isiliye bataya nahi

Purvi: yeh toh best surprise hein (abhi look at them with teary eyes) ayie na kisi se milvana hein apko (they comes towards duo) yeh abhijeet bhai aur yeh daya bhai (with abhi's name Pritam shockingly looks at him ) aur yeh tarika abhi bhai ki wife n this is shreya daya bhai ki wife (Pritam n rano hopefully looked at each other)

Pritam: tum sab se milke bohat khushi huyi

KN: are purvi beta yaha aao (she goes near him) tum inse milo… yeh hein NIKHIL aur uski wife DIVYA (she greets them)

Suman: kaisa laga humara surprise

Purvi: mein bata nahi sakti… yeh toh best surprise hein

Rajeev: abhi kuch aur bhi hein

Purvi: kya?

Vinu: hein kuch aj raat ko pata chal jayega

(everyone went to get freshen up but abhi went to meet his uncle aunty)

In Pritam room

(both were worried… abhi knocks on the door)

Pritam: tum?

Abhi: shayad apne mujhe pehchan liya hein (hopefully he looked at him)

Pritam(in tears): haan (both hugs each other) kaha tha itne saal… humein laga

Abhi: mujhe ACP sir ne bachya us accident se aur jab hosh mein aya tab se app logon ko hi dhund raha tha… uske baad purvi se milla…

Rano: abhi beta tune usse kaise pehchan liya

Abhi: DNA test… daya ki madta se meine DNA test karwayie tab pata chala ki purvi hi meri behen hein

Pritam: toh tune usse yeh baat batayie hein ya nahi abhi tak

Abhi: apko toh pata hein uske accident ke baremein… pata nahi woh kaise react karegi… issi liye meine usse kuch bhi nahi bataya

Rano: yeh acha kiya… tumhe toh pata hi hoga kal kya hein…. Mujhe lagta hein humein usse kal bata dena chahie

Abhi: nahi aunty… mujhe lagta hein humein sahi waqt ka intejar karna padega

Pritam: abhi bilkul thik keh raha hein rano

Abhi: chalie na apko apki bahu se milvata hoon (and they leaves)

OUTSIDE OF HOUSE

(all were enjoying the view and the awesome climate of Goa)

Vinu: ab yeh dekh ek patthar marunga aur sare nariyal niche

Muskan: tu kya pagal hogaya hein… ek patthar se sare nariyal kaise girenge ?

Rajeev: ab woh keh raha hein toh dekh na

Roo: It's impossible

Vinu: just wait n watch (he throws stone and to everyone's surprise all coconut falls down)

Tasha: haww yeh kaise hau?

Pankaj: wohi toh mein bhi soch raha hoon

Vinu: dekha meine kaha tha na

Muskan: yeh tune kaise kiya… such such bata

Nikhil: mein batata hoon… chalo mere saath

Purvi: kaha ?

Nikhil: chalo toh sahi (they all come to the other side of tree and find vivek sitting on the tree and throwing down the coconut)

Muskan: acha toh yeh baat hein

Tasha: humein kya fool samajhte hein yeh log (all boys started laughing)

Roo: ab toh yeh sab gaye kam se (and the chase begin between girls and boys… purvi was standing at one corner and was enjoying the scene… tarika came out with the noise)

Tarika: yeh sab log aise bhag kyun rahe hein (purvi narrates her the whole scene… she bursts into laughter) yeh vinu bhi na kamal hein

Purvi: such mein… pata nahi aise ajeeb ajeeb ideas uske dimag mein ate kaha se hein

Tarika: hm… waise tu yaha akele kya kar rahi hein… kisi ki yaad arahi hein kya tujhe (purvi just look at her n say)

Purvi: nahi… nahi toh mujhe nahi arahi rajat ki yaad

Tarika: lekin meine aisa kab kaha ki tujhe rajat ki yaad arahi (purvi turns red and runs inside) hahaha yeh toh gayi kam se

AT NIGHT

(all were enjoying their dinner)

Suman: khana bohat tasty bana hein divya bahu

Divya: thank you aunty

Muskan: haan aur tumne yeh joh goa ki special dish banayi hein is just awesome

Tasha: yeah its yummy

Suman: waise rajat kab wapis araha hein vinu

Vinu: kal araha hein woh

Tasha: bhai ne aj ka kitna fun miss kiya

Vivek: haan humesha rajat kam ki wajah se sara fun miss kar dete hein

Roo: jab rajat ayega tab hum double maja karenge

After few mins

Abhi: sari taiyarian hogayi kya?

Nikhil: yes sir… apne jaisa kaha tha sab waisa kiya hein

Daya: I just hope ki usse humara surprise pasand aye

Rajeev: ayega kyun nahi bhai usse jarur pasand ayega (vinu comes)

Vinu: kailash uncle bula rahe hein app sab ko… sab ready hein ya nahi dekhne ke liye

Abhi: hum bhi wohi discuss kar rahe the

Rajeev: haan aur sab se important kam toh ladkiyon ko karna hein (they all leave)

Vinu(POV): please jaldi aao rajat woh kab se tumhara wait kar rahi hein

IN PURVI'S ROOM

(she was standing near window and was enjoying the cool breeze…. Someone knocks her door… she opens and find the girl gang in front of her)

Purvi(she was surprise to see them): tum log kahi jarahe ho kya

Tasha: hum sab log woh samne wala church hein na waha jarahe hein

Purvi: itni raat ko ?

Muskan: haan raat ko hi jate hein waha

Purvi: par

Roo: par var kuch nahi yeh le (gave her some bag) aur jaldi se ready hoja

Purvi: lekin

Tasha: no more questions bhabhi

Roo: tum log jao mein isse leke ati hoon (both agrees and leaves)

Purvi: yeh tum log sab kya kar rahe ho kuch samajh mein nahi araha

Roo: shh ja aur ready hoke aa (she goes to get ready)

AFTER FEW MIN

(the outside area of the house was beautifully decorated… everyone come outside)

Pankaj: are wah yeh kitna acha decorate kiya hein

KN: hm everything is perfect

Rano: bas ab purvi ka intejar hein

Vinu(POV): aur rajat ka bhi

Prakash: chalo tab tak hum wahan jake ate hein (near beach)

Pritam: haan waise bhi aj bohat maja ane wala hein (all men leave… and here comes purvi with roo… purvi was in black long one piece… she left her hair open with light make and was absolutely looking stunning)

Vinu: oye hoy bohat sone lag rahe ho ji app

Pankaj: waise yeh kiske liye tha ?

Vinu: dono ke liye

Vivek: such mein tum sab kamal lag rahe ho

Purvi: thank you (she looked here and there)

Rajeev: kisse dhoond rahi hein aap

Purvi: maa aunty woh sab log kaha hein

Tasha: woh sab beach ke pass joh resort hein waha hein aur hum bhi wohi jane wale hein

Purvi: acha lekin hum church mein jane wale the na

Rajeev: jane wale hein lekin baad mein

Purvi: mera mann kar raha hein toh kya mein jake aao

Muskan: haan ofcourse (they leave towards resort and purvi moves to church)

INSIDE CHURCH

(it was all quite… she moves further and stands exactly in front of the idol)

Purvi: pata nahi kya kahoon bohat ajeeb si feeling hein… khush toh hoon mein aj lekin kuch khali khali sa lag raha hein… pata nahi yeh kya horaha hein mere saath aur mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki iss waqt mera dil kya chahta hein… bas joh bhi chahta ho woh wish jarur puri karna (knowingly or unknowingly she was longing to meet rajat… someone silently entered the church came further and very silently was standing their beside purvi)

Someone(POV): iski wish puri karna bhagwaan ( after completing her prayer she turns to leave but was in surprise for sure)

Purvi: rajat tum (her happiness had no bounds)

Rajat(very sweetly he said): kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi kya (she just nods in no & he says) HAPPY BIRTHDAY (tears starts rolling down from her eyes… he immediately rubs it off and they share a eye lock & again he hears the same song but this time he don't even wanted to move a bit)

Teri ik hansi ka banake aasamaa

Panne badalo ke likhe teri dasta

Tu hi tu wahan ho ik aisa ho jahan

Beete ik saddi mein sau saddi ka karwa

Ho bas ek bar ho

Ho bas tera pyaar ho

Jab zindagi mile kabhi

Tujhe hi jeeyun

Yahan wahan hein tuuu…

(he breaks there eye lock and then blindfolds her and take her to the resort where everyone was waiting for her… roo opens her blindfold)

Purvi(surprised): oh my god (she saw the decorated place and at a center a cake was placed)

Abhi: kaisa laga humara surprise (just tears roll down from her eyes he just side hugs her)

Pankaj: iska matlab isse humara surprise pasand aya

Rano: yeh sab damad jee ka plan tha… unhone hi humein bulaya hein

Suman: aur humein bhi Rajeev ne bataya

Purvi(to Rajeev): thank you

Rajeev: thank you last ke liye rakho.. abhi toh party shuru huyi hein

Vinu: yeahhh

KN: pehle make a wish and then blow the candles (all gather around her… rajat was standing lil far from her… she make a wish looked at rajat and then blows the candle… then takes blessing from elders)

Muskan: happy birthday (hugs her and give her some gift)

Purvi: tysm (turn by turn all wish her and moves from there except rajat… at last he comes to wish her)

Rajat: happy birthday (& gives her a gift)

Purvi: thank you (with a cute smile n the same time ruvi comes saying)

Roo: agar hogaya ho toh chale (rajvi nods and vinu takes rajat from there) yeh rajat ne diya hein na (pointing at a gift box she nods) toh khol ke dekh na

Purvi: abhi ?

Roo: haan… (she opens the box and find beautiful pair of bangles) wow this is awesome.. hein na ?

Purvi(happily): yeh toh bohat pretty hein

Roo: yeh tu kal pehena usse acha lagega (she smiles in return) toh fir ab chale (she nods)

Purvi: haan chalo

Roo(POV): mujhe pata hein rajat ne tujhe yeh bangles kyun gift di… tumhare liye yeh toh sirf bangles hogi lekin indirectly rajat ne apni feelings confess ki hein

So how was it

Hope you liked it

Now its turn for rajat's surprise

Why rajat gifted bangles to purvi?

Stay stunned


	15. Chapter 15

DAD'S GIFT TO RAJAT

(all were enjoying the party but someone was very much confused)

Pankaj: kya hua Nikhil kya soch rahe ho?

Nikhil: ek baat puchu?

Pankaj: do bhi pooch sakte ho (he giggles n nik gives angry look) acha bolo tumhe kya kehna hein

Nikhil: ek baat batao yeh sab arrangements kisne karwayein hein?

Pankaj: rajat sir ne

Nikhil: yeh sab agar rajat bhai ne kiya hein toh fir sab Rajeev bhai ko kyun kitna praise kar rahe hein ?

Pankaj: praise kar rahe toh achi baat hein na

Nikhil: achi baat hein lekin agar unhone kuch kiya hota toh thik hota na matlab sab planning kare rajat bhai aur tareef inki

Pankaj: mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi araha hein… tumhe problem kis baat se hein

Nikhil: mujhe khud hi pata nahi… kher chodo woh sab hum chal ke dance karte hein

(duo were sitting in a corner and were enjoying the party)

Daya: kya mahol bana hein… bohat maja araha hein

Abhi: haan mahol toh acha hein

Daya: aj toh sach mein party karne ka din hein akhir itni sari khush khabriyaan joh hein humare pass

Abhi: jara humein bhi toh batayie aap kiski baat kar rahe hein

Daya: hm pehle aj purvi ka birthday hein (abhi nods) tumhara aur uncle – aunty ka patch up hogaya

Abhi: haan yaar iss baat se mein bhi bohat khush hoon (in extreme happiness he said)

Daya: kal rajat ke liye bhi bohat important din hein

Abhi: haan woh bhi hein…. Lekin joh kuch bhi horaha hein woh sahi nahi horaha

Daya: kya matlab ?

Abhi: mein nahi chahta ki purvi ki shaadi rajat se ho

Daya (shocked): kyun?

Abhi: rajat sirf apne bhai ke kehne pe purvi se shaadi ke liye maan gaya… aur yeh baat jab sab ko pata chalegi tab kya hoga usne socha hein… shaadi kya koi khel hein kya?

Daya: abhijeet yaar yeh sab tum kya soch rahe ho humein toh khush hona chahie ki purvi rajat se shaadi kar rahi hein

Abhi: kya yeh decision usne khud liya hein?

Daya (in dilemma): ab yeh baat toh mujhe bhi nahi pata… woh khud ready hein shaadi ke liye ya fir in sab ne usse force kiya.. I am little confused

Abhi: haan toh fir joh baat pata nahi hein woh pata honi chahie na aur woh dekho (daya follows his gaze and they saw purvi was talking and laughing with rajat) jab dekho tab uske as-pass hi hota hein (daya starts laughing abhi gives him "what happened" look)

Daya (laughingly): insecure bhaiya

Abhi: kya kya kaha? Pehle haslo fir bolo kuch samajh nahi aya

Daya(POV): acha hua kuch samajh nahi aya warna bechara rajat aj uski shamat ati

Abhi: kya hua kya soch rahe ho (saying so he gets up and starts walking towards purvi)

Daya: kuch nahi… are par tum kaha ja rahe ho

Abhi: purvi ke pass

(rajvi were enjoying each other's company)

Purvi: tum kal ane wale the na ?

Rajat: haan par tumhe surprise kitna pasand ata hein yeh dekhne ke liye aj hi agaya

(till that time abhi reaches purvi)

Abhi: purvi

Purvi: ji bhai

Abhi: chalo tumse kuch baat karni hein (daya too comes there)

Daya: yahi par karlo na baat

Abhi: nahi mujhe usse akele mein kuch baat karni hein

Rajat: haan toh aap log yahi baat karo mein jata hoon yaha se

Abhi: nahi uski jarurat nahi hein

Daya: toh fir karlo na yahi par baat

Abhi: haan toh mein kab mana kar raha hoon baat karne se mera sirf itna kehna hein mujhe meri behen se kuch akele mein baat karni hein

Rajat: wohi toh mein keh raha hoon sir aap baat kijiye mein chala jata hoon

Abhi: nahi tum ruko hum jate hein

Rajat: isse acha aap purvi se hi jaan lo ki woh kya chahti hein

Abhi: thik hein… bolo purvi… (but no one was there) yeh kaha chali gayi

Daya: vinu ke saath chali gayi aur haan usne yeh bhi kaha hein ki "agar place fixed hojaye toh mujhe message kar dena mein ajungi" (abhi leaves from there)

Rajat: yeh abhijeet sir ko kya hua bohat ajeeb behave kar rahe hein

Daya: kyun kya kiya usne ?

Rajat: kuch der pehle jab mein aya tab bhi aise hi purvi ko lekar chale gaye (daya again starts laughing) kya hua?

Daya: possessive bhaiya (rajat looks confused)

(to the other side all elders were also enjoying the party and were very happy)

Rano: mein bohat khush hoon aj

Suman: haan mein bhi kab se notice kar rahi hoon aap kuch jyada hi khush ho

Rano: hogi kyun nahi aj purvi ka birthday hein aur aj hi humein humara abhi wapis mil gaya

KN: abhi wapis mil gaya… yeh aap kya keh rahi hein?

Pritam: are haan tumhe toh pata hi nahi na darsal baat yeh hein hi (and tells them about abhi's relation with them)

Suman (happily): kya sach mein?

Pritam: haan bhabhi isiliye hum bohat khush hein

Prakash: are iss baat pe toh party banti hein

Pritam: haan ofcourse lekin uske liye apko Banglore ana padega

Suman: kyun nahi bhaisahab hum jarur ayenge

KN: bahu ka janam din bohat sari khushiyon ki saugat leke aya hein

Suman: bas ab us din ka intejar hein jab hum usse officially humare saath lejayenge

Prakash: woh din bhi bohat jald ayega bhabhi ji

KN: par ek baat hein tumlogone abhi tak yeh baat purvi ko kyun nahi batayie

Pritam: purvi abhi tak puri tarah se thik nahi huyi hein

Rano: haan jab sahi waqt ayega tab abhi khud usse batayega

NEXT DAY

(everyone reached near some place)

Rajat: bhai aap yeh kya kar rahe hein ab toh yeh blindfold nikalo

Muskan: kyun kam pe jana hein

Rajat: nahi toh

Muskan: toh fir kis baat ki itni jaldi hein tujhe… chup chap chalo (they were still walking… rajat's leg slips as he was blindfolded but purvi holds his hand)

Vinu: rajat sambhal ke

Roo: tu thik hein

Rajat: haan m fine… waise thank you muskan ji apne humein girne se bachaya (muskan confusingly looked at him and was about say something when abhi said)

Abhi: muskan ne nahi purvi ne bachya (after listening this he holds her hand very strongly)

Rajat: thank you (she was about to say something when abhi said)

Abhi: purvi do min yaha ana (purvi leaves rajat's hand… as her hand slips from his hand he feels strange)

(after some min they reach to the place… rajat opens in his eyes and was surprise for sure)

Rajat: oh my god… yeh sab kya hein bhai

Rajeev: well yeh toh sirf dad hi bata sakte hein

Rajat: dad yeh jagah… yeh hawan yeh sab kya hein?

KN: yeh tumhare dream project Goa resort ke jagah hein humari taraf se ek chota sa gift

Rajat: mere dream project ke liye? (KN nods) I love you dad (he hugs his dad in extreme happiness) thank you so much dad thank you

Pritam: are bhai humein bhi toh kuch batao iss dream project ke baremein

Suman: mein batati hoon… rajat ko bachpan se Goa bohat pasand hein aur uska yeh sapna tha ki yaha uska khud ka koi resort ho

KN: aur us sapne ka yeh pehla kadam hein

Rajat: dad apne yeh sab kiya kab

KN: yeh sab meine akele ne nahi kiya ismein sabse jyada mehnat toh muskan ne ki hein

Rajat: muskan ne ?

Suman: haan beta aur usse jyada mehnat toh vinu ne li hein

Rajat: vinu ne ?

Rajeev: haan… tum toh har raj kuch na kuch naya chahte the iss project ke liye aur woh har ek baat humein vinu ne batayie hein jaise sea view… sunset point a little garden type area

Muskan: un sari cheezon ko dhyan mein rakhte hue yeh jagah hum ne final ki hein

KN: aur yeh rahe uske papers (he hands property paper to rajat)

Suman: ab sirf tum jaisa chahte ho waisa banao iss jagah ko (rajat emotionally hugs his mom dad)

Rajat: mein bata nahi sakta mein itna khush hoon aj

Pankaj: sir pehle pooja toh kare

Rajat: haan haan Pankaj chalo (after half an hour pooja was done)

Abhi: congratulations rajat (and hugs him) tumhara adha sapna toh pura hogaya

Pankaj: adha ?

Abhi: haan jab yeh resort pura hoga tabhi toh iska sapna bhi pura hoga

Suman: meine kaha tha na bahu ka janam din bohat sari khushiyan leke aya hein

KN: yeh humne kaha tha

Suman: toh kya hua? Hum alag thodi hein (and smiles)

KN: thank you so much purvi beta humari life mein ane ke liye (she just smiles)

Shreya: sir ab toh aap bohat busy hojayenge

Pankaj: woh kaise

Tarika: wah pe cases aur yaha pe resort ka kam

Rajeev: upar se shaadi ka tension

Suman: shaadi ka tension ? kiski shaadi ka tension

Muskan: are aunty ab apne bhai ki shaadi hein matlab sau kam honge uske tension ki baat kar raha hein yeh hein na Rajeev

Rajeev: haan maa aur kya baat hogi

KN: waise ek aur good news hein mere pass

Rajat: ek aur ?

Rajeev: konsi news dad

KN: tumhari shaadi ki date fix ki hein (a very sweet smile appeared on purvi face)

Roo (happily): sach !

KN: haan ek mahine baad ki

Daya: ek mahine baad matlab bohat kam samay hein huamare pass

Tarika: haan kitne sare kam honge

Suman: sab milke karenge toh sab asani s hojaye ga

Rano: congratulations suman bohat jaldi hum samdhan ban jayenge

KN: aur hum samdhi

Tasha: toh fir hum kya banenge

Rajeev: woh baad mein sochna pehle ghar chalte hein mujhe bohat bhuk lagi hein (everyone leaves from there)

AT NIGHT

(rajat came out of house and saw purvi sitting near beach so he moves towards her…. And very silently sits beside her.. she was having tears in her eyes)

Rajat: tum ro rahi ho kya (she wipes her tears)

Purvi: nahi toh

Rajat: fir yeh kya hein (showing her some tears)

Purvi: yeh toh khushi ke aansu hein

Rajat: sachii (she nods) toh fir mujhe bhi toh tumhare khushi mein shamil karo

Purvi (POV): tum hi toh woh khushi

Rajat: kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi: kuch nahi… mein bohat khush hoon… meine kabhi socha nahi tha mera birthday mere liye kabhi itni sari khushiyan leke ayega… woh bhi sirf tumhari wajah se

Rajat: meri wajah se

Purvi: haan sab log kitne khush hein aur maa toh unse jyada khush toh koi ho hi nahi sakta

Rajat: haan par maa ke saath saath is baar dad bhi bohat khush hein

Purvi: are haan unhe mein kaise bhool sakti hoon… kal raat ko bhi bohat khush the aur aj bhi

Rajat: waise maa ne ek baat sahi kahi

Purvi: konsi ?

Rajat: tum sach mein bohat sari khushiyaan leke ayi ho humari life mein (she smiles)

Purvi: aisa kuch nahi hein

Rajat: are sach keh raha hoon mein

Purvi: toh fir mujhe bhi toh yeh baat kehni chahie… (now he smiles)

Rajat: waise Shreya sach keh rahi thi mera schedule bohat busy honewala hein ab (saying so he gets up and forwards his hand to her) chale (she to forwards her hand and picks up her sandals)

Purvi: haan par aise mein apna khayal rakhna you are very careless… in sab mein khud ko bhool maat jana

Rajat: tum yeh sab mujhse mat kaho tum khud rakhogi na mera khayal (both share an eyelock)

(after few min his phone rings and they break eye lock)

Rajat: haan vinu bolo

Vinu: bolo kya bolo kaha ho tum

Rajat: beach par hoon… bas do min arahe hein hum log

Vinu: hum log matlab kon kon hein tere saath

Rajat: kitne sawal puchega… chalo purvi (he moves further she to moves but while walking her sandal falls down… she bends to pick it up) purvi chalo jaldi (she stands up and says)

Purvi: haan arahi hoon (rajat was walking ahead and talking with vinu purvi was at back… she went on walking unknowingly on the foot prints of rajat)

A/N: I am so sorry guys for this late specially my guest friend m so sorry….

Now only few chapters are remaining and I am going to update regularly

So what's upcoming any guesses?

Some twists are coming on rajvi's way

Stay stunned


	16. Chapter 16

Few moments together

At night

(The scene which youngsters of the house were noticing was vinu and rajat discussing something or doing some planning)

Tasha: yeh bhai ko kya hua hein kab se vinu ke saath hi baithe hein aur kuch discuss kar rahe hein

Pankaj: kahi yeh log pranks toh nahi discuss kar rahe na

Muskan: nahi nahi mujhe chod ke yeh log aisa kuch decide nahi kar sakte

Tasha: toh fir kya baat hogi? (Rajeev & vivek joins them)

Vivek: are tashu yeh chote nawab aur vinu kya kar rahe hein wahan

Tasha: wohi toh pata lagane ki koshish kar rahe hein hum log

Rajeev: hogi kuch baat… lekin tum log itna interest kyun le rahe ho

Pankaj: bhai complete 1 hr 46 min aur 7 secs hogaye…. Tab se yeh log baatein kar rahe hein (Rajeev just look in disbelief)

Rajeev: tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta

(scene shifts to the duo)

Rajat: are you sure mujhe yeh karna chahie

Vinu: ofcourse you have to do it

Rajat: lekin yeh sab ajeeb nahi lagega

Vinu: ismein ajeeb ki kya baat hein… tum bas woh karo joh mein kehte hoon

Rajat: mujhe darr lag raha hein (being lil scared)

Vinu: aur kuch mat sochna bas mein joh keh raha hoon woh karo… chalo (both gets up to leave when everyone surrounds them)

Rajat: kya baat hein bhai aap sab log aise achanak

Rajeev: haan woh tum log bohat der se kuch baatein kar rahe ho aisa inka kehna hein (pointing at others) toh bas wohi janne tha ki kya baatein ho rahi hein

Vinu: nahi toh kuch khas nahi hum toh bas casually baatein kar rahe the… kyun rajat?

Rajat: haan bas idhar udhar ki baatein

Muskan: mujhe aisa kyun lag raha ki tum dono jhoot bol rahe ho

Vinu: nahi toh… kyun rajat?

Rajat(being innocent): nahi bilkul nahi

Muskan: thik hein fir chalo sab log (all moves from there rajat turns towards vinu being angry)

Rajat: yeh kyun rajat kyun rajat kya tha ? unhe already hum pe doubt hein

Vinu: haan toh thik hein na… kuch cheezein chori chori chupke chupke kar ne mein bhi bohat maza ata hein

Rajat: oh really

Vinu(nods saying): ja bache tujhe mera ashirwad hein kam tamam karke aa (rajat looks in shock at him) I mean kam banake aa (rajat smiles and hugs him saying)

Rajat: tu nahi hota toh mera kya hota (vinu takes rajat to his room while the others were hiding themselves behind the stairs and watching the whole scenario) hum yaha kyun aye hein

Vinu: kyunki sab log humara picha kar rahe hein

Rajat(shocking): kya seriously

Vinu: haan stairs ke piche (rajat see them and they enter inside)

Rajeev: dono toh room mein chale gaye kya tum log bhi

Muskan: lekin aise kaise (she was still having little doubt)

Rajeev: aise kaise matlab hoga kuch kam

Tasha: haan chalo chalte hein (they all leave to their respective rooms)

IN PURVI'S ROOM

(Purvi was showing her gifts to roo)

Roo: wow yeh wala bhi dekh itna acha hein… yeh kisne diya hein (looking at the gift wrapper she said) yeh toh Rajeev bhai ne diya hein

Purvi: haan sach mein acha hein…. Aur baki sab ke gifts bhi bohat ache hein (and there was a knock on her door… she opens it and find rajat there)

Rajat: hi

Purvi (being lil confuse): hi (roo comes there saying)

Roo: kon hein purvi (and looks at rajat n says) oh aap hein mr. rajat kumar

Purvi: itni raat ko… kuch hua hein kya ? (she worriedly ask him)

Rajat: nahi nahi pareshani wali koi baat nahi (POV) bas dil ki baat hein

Roo: oh hello kaha kho gaye

Rajat: nahi kahi nahi…. Purvi kya tum mere saath chalogi terrace pe kuch baat karni hein (she nods)

Purvi(to roo): mein ati hoon tab tak tum please yahi rukna

Roo: ok boss (she just smiles… both leaves n vinu comes)

Vinu: and the mission is successful

Roo: ah ha not yet… jab woh log wapis ayenge tab pata chalega

(Rajvi came on the terrace of the house)

Purvi: hum yahan kyun aye hein

Rajat: kuch baat karni thi… bas isiliye (she nods)

Purvi: kaho kya kehna tha?

Rajat: tumhe pasand aya kal ka aur aj ka surprise?

Purvi: haan bohat (happily)

Rajat: haan woh tumhara birthday khatam hone mein abhi 1 hr is left

Purvi: haan abhi kuch waqt hein (she was looking happy)

Rajat: tumhe kuch dena tha

Purvi: kya? (he removes a small gift box from his pocket…and gives her) wow this awesome (it was a wrist watch)

Rajat: tumhe pasand aya?

Purvi: bohat (happily) lekin iski kya jarurta thi

Rajat: mujhe pasand aya isiliye tumhare liye le liya

Purvi: thank you…. (there was a complete silence now… both were silent)

Rajat: tumse ek baat puchu

Purvi: haan bolo na

Rajat: woh (he was hesitating to say)

Purvi: joh bhi baat hein woh bol do

Rajat: actually baat yeh hein ki ahh(while talking to her he was about to turn when he slipped towards her and now he was holding her with his left hand and his right hand was on the wall as he used it to stop from hitting to the wall…both were very close… her eyes were closed… he silently asked her) tum thik ho

Purvi (she opened her eyes and saw him this close… her heart started beating fast…she just managed to utter a word): haan

Rajat: engagement ke din meine tumhe shaadi ke liye manaya tha

Purvi: haan toh

Rajat: shhh (keeps his finger on her lips…she was shocked with his action but managed to stand strong) mujhe kehne do (she nods) us din mein aur aj ke din mein kya farak hein? (she removed his hand which was on her lips and said)

Purvi: mujhe khud pata nahi lekin us din mein aur aj ke din mein bohat farak hein… uss waqt bohat sawal the mann mein lekin aj koi sawal hi nahi hein… aur age bhi joh hone wala hein usse meine whole heartedly accept kiya hein… ab joh bhi hein ussi ke saath hein (she said with a sweet smile and leaves from there… rajat smiles to himself and looks at his hand… he was holding a ring…and leaves from there)

In purvi's room

(purvi enters inside and see roo sleeping )

Purvi: yeh toh so gayi (purvi makes her sleep properly and sleeps next to her)

In rajat's room

(he enters in and see vinu waiting for him)

Vinu: kam hua kya? (he nods in no)

Vinu: matlab sab plan waste

Rajat(and he narrates what happened on terrace):yeh sab hua

Vinu: joh dena chahie tha woh toh nahi diya

Rajat: kuch samajh mein nahi araha tha kya kahoon kasie du woh ring

Vinu: acha thik hein..kal hum ek baar fir koshish karenge… ab tu soja..mein bhi sone jara raha hoon

Rajat: nahi woh abhi thoda paper work karna resort ka… uss ke baad sojaunga

Vinu: ok.. lekin der raat tak jagna mat (saying so he leaves and gets busy in his work…after working till late…he sleeps)

Next morning

Suman: lekin itni jaldi kyun rano

Rano: abhi shaadi ki bohat sari taiyariaan bhi toh karni hein

Pritam: bas ek mahine ki toh baat hein

Abhi: aur time hi kitna bacha hein ab

KN: toh ab seedha shaadi se pehle mulaqat hogi

Pritam: haan… aur achi taiyaari karna… mujhe sab pasand ana chahiye

KN: best se best preparation karunga (both friends laugh and hug each other)

Daya: jao purvi apna saman leke aao

Purvi: jee bhai (she leaves to bring her bag)

Tasha: waise apne logone kuch socha hein ya nahi ki shaadi mein kya kya karna

Tarika: abhi tak toh nahi lekin bohat dhamaal karenge

(after few mins all gather in LR)

Pritam: purvi ayi nahi abhi tak

Roo: arahi hein bas do min

Muskan: yeh chote nawab kaha hein

Suman: haan subah se meine bhi nahi dekha usse

Vinu: aunty woh soraha hein

KN: abhi tak?

Vinu: kal raat ko kafi late tak resort pe kam kar raha tha

Suman: yeh ladka bhi na

Scene shifts to purvi

(she was standing out of rajats room… after few mins she opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully… from door only she was adoring him)

Purvi(POV): kuch samajh mein nahi araha yeh kya horaha hein mujhe….(and same time roo comes there saying)

Roo: chale (purvi nods and both leaves)

(both comes down…purvi meets everyone and before leaving looks at rajats room)

KN: tum nahi arahe ho kya humare saath vinu

Vinu: aap chalie mein thodi der mein ata hoon (all leaves towards airport…. Vinu runs to rajats room) rajat uth jaldi rajat

Rajat(sleepy tone): kya hua?

Vinu: woh jarahi hein

Rajat: kon kaha jaraha hein

Vinu: purvi apni family ke saath Banglore ja rahi hein

Rajat(shocking): kya? (he just nods)

At Airport

(all were waiting for checking)

Roo: mein tujhe bohat miss karne wali hoon

Purvi: mein bhi (and both friends hug emotionally)

Pritam: itna emotional mat ho roo beta bas kuch dino ki baat hein… uske baad toh yeh humesha yehi rahegi

Roo: yahi soch kar toh khudko control kiya hein uncle warna abhi goa mein flood ajata (they share a laughter… purvi looks at the gate…her eyes were just looking for him)

Roo: jise apki nighayein dhoondh rahi hein woh iss waqt ghar par sorahe hein

Purvi: nahi toh aisa kuch nahi… mein kyun rajat ka wait karungi

Roo: meine kab kaha tu rajat wait kar rahi hein (she just turns her face) hahaha tera kuch nahi ho sakta

(Rajeev comes there saying)

Rajeev: chalo checking start hogayi hein

Purvi: haan (before leaving she looks back… but he was not there…she leaves)

Abhi: sab saman le liya hein na

Purvi: jee bhai

Daya: kahi kuch reh to nahi gaya

Purvi: nahi toh

Abhi: fir itni upset kyun lagrahi ho

Purvi: aise kuch nahi hein bhai

Abhi (in whisper tone to abhi): isse kya hua hein

Daya: loveria hua

Abhi: kya ? kuch bhi mat bol

Daya: yaar tu meri baat kyun nahi manta

Abhi: mujhe nahi lagta ki purvi ko rajat se pyaar hua hein… chal ab

Daya(POV): lekin mein sure hoon

(after few mins Pritam came outside as he forgot one bag outside… and there he see rajat and vinu)

Pritam: tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho..sab log toh andar hein

Vinu: car park karne mein thoda waqt laga

Pritam: chalo andar chalte hein (trio comes inside)

(muskan see rajat there and ask)

Muskan: itni der kahan laga di

Rajat: yeh log wapis jarahe hein yeh baat samjh mein ane tak waqt laga issiliye der hogayi (listening to his voice she turns towards him but unfortunately abhi was standing between them)

Rano: Rajeev beta jara yaha ana (he comes towards her and say) ab shaadi tak tum aur purvi na hi ek dusre ko miloge

Suman: ya ek dusre ko phone karoge…matlab ab tumlog baat nahi kar sakte (rajat shockingly looked at his mother)

Vinu: kyun ?

KN: riwaz hein yeh

(daya comes there informs about the plane)

Abhi: chalo purvi (saying so he leaves from there…rajvi look at each other last time…vinu asks to roo)

Vinu: yeh dono ekdusre ko itna kya dekh rahe hein

Roo: you know something is cooking when the eyes do all the talking

Vinu: hmm… yeh bhi sahi hein (abhi calls out for purvi)

Purvi: arahi hoon bhai (she looks at him last time and leaves….)

Vinu: palat… palat (rajat nods in no and turns to leave and the same time she too looks back…vinu notices this and says) dilwale hi dulhaniya lejayenge

A/N: really sorry this time

Upcoming is the interesting track


	17. Chapter 17

Some more twists

(all came back from airport and were having tea together)

Tasha: kitna maja aya na 2 din maa

Suman: haan agar woh log aur ruk jate toh maja ata

Vivek: toh fir shaadi delay karni padti humein

Rajat: kyun (his first reaction was like this… all looks in surprise at him)

Vinu (to rajat in whisper tone): aise reaction mat de warna log kya sochenge (rajat keeps quite)

Vivek: kya hua saale sahib kya keh rahe the aap

Vinu: kuch nahi jija ji… apko toh pata hein na yeh thoda pagal hein

Muskan (enters in the scene saying): sab ko pata hein (all share a laughter)

Suman: waise mere pass ek aur good news hein rajat aur muskan ke liye

Rajat: maa kahi aap hamari shaadi ki baat toh nahi kar rahi

Muskan: really aunty (she looked at suman in extreme happiness… horrified rajat looked at his mother)

Rajat(dramatically): keh do ki yeh sab jhooth hein maa (his mum goes near him and twists his ear saying)

Suman: nautanki (rajat giggles)

Tasha: kahiye na maa kya good news hein

Suman: meri dost hein na madhu (vinu cuts her saying)

Vinu: kya apki dost madhu ka rishta aya hein rajat keliye (rajat shockingly look at his friend)

Muskan (dramatically): hey bhagwaan…. Aunty fir se keh do ki yeh jhooth hein… agar ladki nahi mil rahi hein toh mein kar lungi isse shaadi… lekin kisi aunty se toh iski shaadi fix mat kijiye (vinu vivek & tasha burst out into laughter)

Vinu: shaadi ke baad rajat ki wife ko bhabhi ji nahi aunty ji keh kar bulana padega (again all laughs… poor rajat was just watching what is happening… roo enters the scene saying)

Roo: kyun pareshan kar rahe ho usse

Tasha: hum kaha pareshan kar rahe hein

Roo: acha ji… yeh toh acha hua ki woh aj shant hein warna

Vivek: warna hamari kya himmat isse chedne ki… (in all this convo suman was just sitting quite and looking at all her kids)

Muskan: waise aunty aap kya keh rahi thi (she looked at suman.. she was still silent… rajat said)

Rajat: maa aap kahiye… koi beech mein kuch nahi kahega

Suman: madhu ki beti ka rishta aya hein rajat ke liye… aur woh log bhi yahi Goa mein hein toh meine shivgad wapis jane se pehle unke saath meeting fix kar li (all went silent… there was pin drop silence in the room) kya hua ?

Rajat (he just managed to utter a word): maa

Suman: haan tum kuch kehna chahte ho ?

Rajat: maa woh (tasha stopped him in middle and said)

Tasha: maa bhai yeh keh rahe hein ki woh madhu aunty ki beti se milne ke liye ready hein (all shocking looked at her…rajat said)

Rajat: maa mein ek min mein aya… tasha se kuch baat karni hein mujhe

Suman: sure beta… tum log baat karo mein tumhare dad ko yeh good news bata ke ati hoon (she leaves from there and rajat takes tasha outside of the house and others also follow them)

(all gathered around tasha)

Tasha: kya (said looking at them)

Vivek: madam aap andar maa se kya keh kar ayi hein

Tasha: kya? (she just casually said)

Muskan: are tasha rajat kyun milega uss madhu aunty ki beti se

Tasha: kyun?

Roo: tumhe ho kya gaya hein tasha… aise kyun behave kar rahi ho tum

Vinu: tujhe pata hein na rajat aur purvi ki shaadi honewali hein

Tasha: haan toh yeh baat mujhe pata hein…kya maa ko bhi pata hein? (all nods in no) toh bhai agar mana kar dete toh maa ko doubt nahi hota kya (vivek proudly looks at her)

Vivek: I am so proud of her

Roo: toh ab kya karna hein (all sat down in the garden)

Muskan: joh aunty chahti hein wohi karna hoga

Roo: aur agar uss ladki ne rajat ko pasand kar liya toh…(worriedly)aunty toh rajat ki shaadi karwa ke ki saans lengi

Vinu: tum log itna pareshan mat ho…mein hoon na…aisa kuch nahi hoga (thinkingly)

Vivek: tum karne kya wale ho

Vinu: just wait n watch (naughtily)

Rajat: mere bhai mujhe pehle hi bata de warna baad mein tere saath maa mujhe bhi ghar se nikal denge

Vinu: main hoon na… fir kyun pareshan horaha hein tu… bas mujhe itna batao ki Pankaj kaha hein

Tasha: Pankaj aur Nikhil kuch saman lene market gaye hein

Muskan: lekin is sab mein Pankaj ka kya kam

Roo: pehle plan toh batao

Vinu: suno (and he narrates his plan)

IN BANGLORE

(they land safely… all heads to their house… purvi was happy as dareya n abhirika too came along with them to Banglore…all reach home…abhi was lil bit emotional as after so many years he was visiting his house)

Daya: boss aj tumhara intejar khatam hua (he nods happily)

Rano: tum sab baher hi ruko

Purvi: kyun? Kya hua chachi

Rano: beta yeh log pehli baar hamare ghar arahe hein toh inka grih pravesh toh hona chahie na

Purvi: are haan… good idea chachi (rano do all the preparations of welcoming them and both the couples enters after the ritual)

Daya: uncle ab jaldi se shaadi taiyariyaan shuru karte hein

Pritam: haan beta waise dekha jaye toh waqt hi kitna bacha hein ab

Abhi: aap sirf batayie humein kya kya karna hein sab kam hojaye ga… purvi ki shaadi mein koi kami nahi rehni chahie

Pritam: koi kami rahegi bhi nahi tum joh wapis agaye ho

IN GOA

(it was evening time…vinu was preparing for his plan)

Suman: kya baat hein vinu? Kab se dekh rahi hoon tumhe…itni bhag-daud kyun kar rahe ho

Vinu: ab rajat ko dekhne ladki wale arahe hein aur mein nahi chahta ki koi kami rahe jisse ladki wale hamare rajat ko reject karde… usse acha hum preparation hi aise kare ki woh rishta ifx karke jaye

Suman: thik hein beta jaisa tum chaho (saying so she leaves..rajat comes)

Vinu: tum niche kyun agaye?

Rajat: akela bore horaha tha toh socha tujhe pareshan karu

Vinu (irritatingly): like really (he nods) itna sara kam hein tere pass aur fir bhi tujhe bore horaha hein

Rajat: acha jaraha hoon… itna irritate kyun horaha hein…already mujhe bohat ajeeb feel horaha hein

Vinu: ajeeb?

Rajat: haan

Vinu (POV): lagta hein purvi ko miss kar raha hein (n smiles)

Rajat: tu hans kyun raha hein

Vinu: nahi kuch nahi… tum jao aur apna kam karo (muskan comes)

Muskan: mera kam hogaya

Vinu: I hope sab plan ke hisab se ho (they nods)

After few minutes later

(suman was talking with madhu on phone)

Suman: kya? Par aise achanak… chal thik hein… koi baat nahi… bye (all gather around her)

Tasha: kya hua maa aap pareshan lag rahi hein?

Suman: madhu ka call aya tha

Vinu: toh kab arahi hein woh…hum taiyaar hein

Suman: sari taiyariyaan bekar gayi hamari

Roo: kyun aisa kyun keh rahi hein aap

Suman: kyun ki woh log nahi arahe hein

Vinu(happily): such (suman questioningly looks at him…he changes his expressions…sadly he says) yeh such hein

Suman: haan beta (saying so she leaves…all get happy)

Roo: lo yeh kya baat huyi…itni mehnat se plan banaya aur ladki wale hi nahi arahe

Vivek: yeh toh achi baat hein

Rajeev: haan bach gaye

IN BANGLORE

(tarika n shreya was helping rano in kitchen…and purvi was busy in showing her medals n trophies to her bros)

Purvi: aur yeh mujhe jab mein college mein first ayi thi tab mili hein

Daya: mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki hamari behen itni intelligent hein (she smiles)

Purvi: ek baat kahoon bhai

Abhi: haan kaho

Purvi: aj mein bohat khush hoon… meri family complete hogayi (duo hugs her, Pritam was watching this being emotional)

IN GOA

In rajat's room

(both friends were laughing and talking)

Rajat: waise tera sara plan flop hogaya (laughingly)

Vinu: tum hans lo abhi… mera bhi time ayega

Rajat: hahaha…jarur

Vinu: chal ab packing kar le

Rajat: kyun?

Vinu: Mumbai wapis nahi jana (he nods)

IN BANGLORE

(after dinner they were sitting in living room)

Abhi: uncle apne jaisa kahan hein woh sab kam hojaye ga

Daya: haan aur kabhi bhi koi problem ho toh humein jarur yaad karna

Uncle: mujhe toh kuch karne ki jarurat hi nahi hein beta…tum logone sab preparations ki jimedari apne upar joh le li hein

Shreya: yeh toh hamara hein farz hein uncle

Rano: lekin agar tum log ruk jate toh acha hota

Abhi: hum bhi yahi chahte hein par kya kare hamara job hi kuch aisa hein aunty apko toh pata hein

Daya: lekin aap tension mat lijiye jaise humein waqt mile hum ate jate rahenge

Abhi: aur tarika toh yahan hein hi

Purvi(happily): matlab bhabhi yahan rehne wali hein

Shreya: haan tarika bhabhi yahi tumhare saath rukne wali hein (she happily hugs her bro)

Purvi: thank you bhai

IN MUMBAI at MITTAL & CO

Raj(angrily): yeh muskan apne aap ko samajhti kya hein…fir se shaadi se mana kar diya (said to his goons)

Goon: bhai aap kahe toh usse uda de kya?

Raj(angrily slaps him): meri hone wali biwi hein woh

Goon: toh fir humein kya karna hein

Raj: uss par nazar rakho

Goon: ji boss (and leaves from there)

Raj(to himself): agar muskan meri nahi huyi toh mein usse kisi aur ki bhi nahi hone dunga

IN GOA

(all were set to leave towards their destination)

Suman: aur agar is baar tum late huye toh mein naraz ho jaungi

Rajat: aisa kuch nahi hoga maa… iss baar I'll be on time

Rajeev: apna khayal rakhna

Rajat(hugs him): aap bhi bhai

Tasha: hm mein bhi hoon yahan (her bros hugs her)

Rajeev: bohat miss karunga tujhe (rajat meets vivek)

Vivek: khayal rakhna apna… jaldi milenge

KN: vinu iss baar rajat ko saath leke hi ana

Rajat: kya dad apko mujh pe yakeen nahi hein kya

Vinu: don't worry uncle iss baar chote nawab sab se pehle ayenge

KN: chalo ab chalte hein (and all leaves towards their destination… n here dareya n abhi too comes back…the time started passing)

A/N sorry for the late update…next chap will be soon updated

Now what's raj upto?

Will he create problems for rajvi


	18. Chapter 18

Her confession

In Mumbai at rajat's house

(He waked up and the first thing which he noticed was her pic in his room and a sweet smile appeared on his lips… he was about to leave bed when he receives call from his mother)

Rajat: good morning maa

Suman: good morning beta… abhi tak bureau jane ke liye ready nahi huye

Rajat: haan aj thoda late hogaya…waise apne itni subah subah kaise phone kiya

Suman: shaadi mein sirf do hafte baki hein rajat aur bohat sari taiyariyaan bhi karni hein… aur shaadi ki rasmein bhi shuru ho chuki hein

Rajat(POV): dulhe ke bina hi

Suman: tum sunn rahe ho na

Rajat: haan maa aap kahiye…aap kuch keh rahi thi rasam ke baremein

Suman: shagun ke tour par ladke wale ladki ko kuch gifts bhej te hein…. humne toh sab gifts pack kar ke Mumbai bhej diya hein…agar tumhe ya kisi aur kuch bhej na ho toh uske saath bhej do…driver ata hi hoga sab saman leke

Rajat: thik hein maa mein dekhta hoon

Suman: chalo mein rakhti hoon…apna khayal rakhna

Rajat: aap bhi maa…miss u

Suman: miss u too beta (and hangs up the call)

Rajat (POV): toh hamari dulhan ko gift bhejna hein (and he smiles to himself)

(As the time started passing the bond and the fondness of rajvi for each other was increasing day by day)

IN BANGLORE

(purvi's uncle-aunty were amazed to see her changed behavior)

Rano: itne saalon mein aj pehli baar meine purvi ko itna khush dekha hein

Pritam: mein bohat khush hoon purvi ke liye

Tarika: ab sirf khushiyaan hi khushiyaan hogi uski life mein chachu

Pritam: such mein Mumbai se wapis ane ke baad purvi bohat badal chuki hein

Tarika: I hope uski sari wishes puri ho

IN MUMBAI

(rajat was getting ready to leave for bureau when ruvi comes)

Vinu: yeh kya tu itna time kyun laga rahe hein taiyaar hone mein

Rajat: purvi ki wajah se

Roo, vinu: purvi ki wajah se?

Roo: kaise? (rajat was about say when vinu stops him from saying n asks)

Vinu: woh toh yahan hein bhi nahi

Rajat: mein kuch kahoon

Vinu: kisi ne roka hein kya tumhe n giggles

Roo: vinu….haan toh kaho (to rajat)

Rajat: subah maa ka phone aya tha…kisi rasam ke baremein bata rahi thi…koi rasam hein uske liye ladke walon ko ladki ko gifts bhej ne padte hein

Vinu: toh?

Rajat: maa puch rahi thi ki humein agar purvi ke liye kuch gifts bhejne ho toh bhej sakhte hein

Roo (in excitement): haan mujhe bhejna hein

Duo: kya?

Roo: mein kyun batau?

Rajat: acha secret (she nods)

Vinu: waise tum kya bhej rahe ho (rajat just smiles)

Roo: tum smile kya kar rahe ho (still he was smiling) rajat

Rajat: ek min (he opens his drawer n removes one envelope n gives it to ruvi…both read it and were surprised to read it)

Vinu (happily): yeh sach hein (rajat nods and ruvi hugs him happily)

IN SHIVGAD

(suman was busy in doing preparations of marriage)

Suman (to KN): yeh aap kya kar rahe hein? (she was busy in preparations and he was busy in adoring his wife)

KN: apni biwi ko dekh raha hoon

Suman: itne saare kam baki hein aur aap hein ki bas mujhe stare kare jarahe hein

KN: aap kyun tension le rahi hein…sab kam samay se pehle hojaye ga aur woh bhi jaisa aap chahe (but still she was looking worried)

Suman: shaadi ko sirf do hafte baki hein aur ab tak na rajat aya hein Rajeev

KN: aap tension kyun le rahi hein…dono jaldi wapis ajayenge….chaliye jaldi ek smile de dijiye humein…hum aj bhi apke bohat bade deewane hein (she smiles n says)

Suman (smilingly): aap bhi na

IN BANGLORE

(Purvi was busy looking her birthday pics….she was all smiling…tarika silently enters her room n see her busy in adoring rajat's pic)

Tarika: ahem (purvi immediately changes the pic n tarika start laughing)

Purvi(innocently): kya hua?

Tarika: JAB PYAAR KIYA TOH DARNA KYA

Purvi: matlab?

Tarika: aise chori chori rajat ki pic dekhne ki jarurat nahi hein (purvi immediately gets up from her place)

Purvi (smilingly): nahi toh…aisi koi baat nahi hein bhabhi mein toh bas aise hi

Tarika: acha aise hi

Purvi: haan (tarika makes her sit again n says)

Tarika: tumse ek baat puchu (she nods) kya tumhe pata hein pyaar kya hota hein (purvi just looked at tarika)

Purvi: mujhe nahi pata

Tarika: tumhe sach mein nahi pata pyaar kya hota hein (she nods in no…she opens her side drawer and take out rajat's pic n say looking at pic)

Purvi: mujhe nahi pata pyaar kya hota hein bhabhi lekin jab rajat mera khayal rakhta hein mujhe bohat acha lagta hein…jab woh mere liye pareshan hota hein (she smiles) jab mujhe se naraz hota hein…jab mujhe daanta hein… utni hi manane ki koshish bhi karta hein…. bin kahe hi meri sari baatein samajhta hein… joh bhi waqt humne saath bitaya hein woh sab se best time hein bhabhi meri life ka…mein rajat ki ho jana chahti hoon(she looks at his pic) agar issey hi pyaar kehte hein toh haan bhabhi mein rajat se pyaar karti hoon sirf pyaar nahi BOHAT PYAAR KARTI HOON (tears roll down from her eyes)

Tarika: yeh sach hein (while wiping her tears…purvi nods n says)

Purvi: kaise na karu mein usse pyaar…rajat ne mujhe meri zindagi wapis di hein… bohat akele thi lekin rajat ne ake mere sare gam mita diye aur apne pyaar ka rang bhar diya (purvi turns to tarika and hugs her tightly saying) bhabhi m in love…yayyyy m in love

Tarika (happily): mein bohat khush hoon tumhare liye… they hear knock on the door n turns to see the person…purvi just runs to meet the person

Purvi (happily): bhai

Abhi: kya baat hein meri behen toh aj bohat khush lag rahi hein

Tarika: tumne itna acha surprise joh diya hein

Purvi: aap akele aye hein

Abhi: haan he takes a pause n says meine rajat se pucha tha par usne mana kar diya ane se

Purvi (sadly): acha (then she realize what he said n blushes n abhirika smile) kya bhai aap bhi… mein toh bas yeh puchne chahti thi ki (n voice comes from behind)

Voice: hum aye hein ya nahi (she turns n looks at the couple who just arrived)

Purvi: bhai bhabhi (hugs them)

Shreya: ab toh teri shaadi ke baad hi mein wapis join karungi

Abhi: baher chalo tumhare liye kuch leke aye hein hum (they all comes outside)

IN MUMBAI

(rajat comes back from bureau n directly moves to his room…after getting freshen up he comes out of washroom n see purvi standing right in front of him)

Rajat (shocked + surprise): tum

Purvi(smilingly): haan mein

Rajat: yeh sach mein tum ho (she nods)

Purvi: Chukar dekho (he comes further to touch her but she vanishes…he looks here n there n says)

Rajat: yeh kya horaha hein mere saath…..bureau mein bhi baal baal bach gaya

FLASHBACK

(All were working in bureau)

ACP(comes out from his cabin): rajat

Rajat: yes sir

ACP: lab se kuch reports lane hein toh tum jao aur lekar aao

Rajat: jee sir (and he leaves towards lab but while leaving he dashes with someone n holds that person…she removes her hair trance which were covering her face n he say) purvi (happily) tum kab ayi

Purvi: tumse milne ayi hoon

Rajat: mujhse milne (he becomes happy)

Purvi: haan tumhari bohat yaad arahi thi

Rajat: sach…she nods (n they share a cute eye lock but then he hear vinu shouting from back so he looks at him n then at the person he was holding n immediately leaves her…she falls down…roo comes their)

Roo: aap thik hein mam

Lady (angrily): bilkul bhi nahi… kon hein yeh sahab (pointing towards rajat)

Pankaj: yeh rajat hein

Lady: senior?

Rajat: sorry m extremely sorry… aap ayie…andar ayie (ACP comes out seeing all this chaos)

ACP: aap kon aur yahan kaise?

Lady: sir mera naam maya hein aur mein yahan case report karne ayi hoon

ACP: case…batayie kya baat hein (n she narrates the incident) aap tension mat lijiye apka kam hojaye ga

Maya: thank you sir (while leaving she goes to rajat)

Rajat: m sorry…aap meri wajah se gir gayi

Maya: no its okay galti kisi se bhi hosakti hein...he nods n she says ek aur baat

Rajat: konsi?

Maya: I must say you are very handsome (with this statement she moved little close to rajat and was trying to flirt with him…rajat was feeling uncomfortable…roo noticed this and came to rajat's rescue)

Roo: maya ji aap mere saath chaliye case report karna hein (saying so she forcibly takes maya with her…rajat turns to look at vinu who was laughing like mad at him…rajat nods his head in no n leaves the bureau)

PRESENT

Rajat(POV): pata nahi yeh sab kya horaha hein mere saath (while thinking he hears some music coming from down so moves down to see what is happening….he comes down n see ruvi dancing on the song AYE MERE HUMSAFAR EK JARA INTEJAR) yeh kya kar rahe ho tum log

Vinu: dance

Rajat: lekin yahan kyun?

Vinu: kyun tujhe kuch problem hein

Rajat: nahi toh…mujhe kya problem hogi

Roo: waise yeh song tumhare dil ka haal bayan kar raha hein

Rajat: kya matlab?

Vinu: itne bhole baane ki jarurat nahi hein

Rajat(innocently): kyun

Vinu (to roo): inki sharafat toh dekho

Roo: waise kya maja aya aj bureau mein n giggles

Rajat: chup raho tum dono…he was now irritated as from that incident both were teasing him

Vinu: okay (n burst out again…rajat angrily leaves from there)

Rajat: mein ja raha hoon n leaves

Vinu: jate jate yeh baat confess karke toh jao ke YOU ARE IN LOVE (but rajat had already left the place)

Roo: hahaha…yeh toh gaya

A/N I hope you all like it

Sorry for the late post


	19. Chapter 19

The preps

(the week goes in blur and here comes the most awaited day for KN n suman as all are coming back to shivgad…as usual suman was busy with her work when doorbell rings…she comes to open and was surprised for sure…before she could say anything the person hugged her)

Person: kaise ho aap maa…missed u so much (a voice came from back)

KN: kaun hein suman

Suman: ji rajat (KN comes there in surprise to see rajat and ruvi standing right in front of him)

KN: yeh such hein ya sapna

Roo: such hi hein (rajat takes blessings from his parents and all comes in)

Suman: tum log itni jaldi kaise agaya

Vinu (irritatingly): subah 5 baje nikle the toh Jahir si baat hein itni jaldi pohoch jayenge

KN: itni jaldi par kyun?

Vinu: apke ladle suputra se toh puchiye

KN: kya baat hein rajat itni jaldi kyun ki beta

Rajat: aap log bhi kamal hein...jab mein late ata hoon tab bhi aap mujhe daant te hein aur ab jaldi aya hoon tab bhi aap pareshan horahe hein

Suman: tu kyun pareshan horaha hein…hum toh bas puch rahe the

Vinu (murmurs): yeh bhi koi waqt hota hein kisi ko jagane ka…huhh

Rajat: tu jake soja

Vinu: wohi kar raha hoon (and leaves to sleep)

Suman: tum log fresh hojao mein kuch banati hoon tum logon ke liye

Rajat: nahi maa abhi nahi hum muskan se milne jarahe hein

KN: koi fayda nahi beta

Roo: kyun uncle?

KN: Prakash Delhi gaya hein aur muskan Rajeev ke saath poona gayi

Rajat: poona kyun?

KN: business ka koi kam hein keh raha tha…tum log baitho mein abhi ata hoon (he leaves)

Roo: waise ek baat toh maani padegi

Rajat: konsi baat?

Roo: yahi ki pyaar insaan se kya kya karata hein (and giggles)

Rajat: ab kya kiya meine

Roo (teasingly): kuch nahi (and leaves towards kitchen)

Rajat(POV): aise dost ho toh dushman ki kya jarurat (saying he too leaves in his room)

After one hour

(all were gathered in living room)

Vinu: toh batayie uncle humein kya kya karna hein

KN: humein kuch nahi karna meine wedding planner heir kiya hein

Roo: wow that's cool

KN: sirf humein yeh khayal rakhna hein ki sab kam thik se ho

Rajat: toh ab dad sirf wedding cards hi bache honge na

KN: nahi

Roo: cards print bhi hogaye?

KN: nahi hum cards nahi print kar rahe

Vinu: kyun?

KN: kyunki rajat aur purvi ki shaadi ek private ceremony hogi (trio looks shockingly at KN)

Roo: rajat aur purvi?

Vinu: uncle yeh aap kya keh rahe hein…rajat aur purvi

KN: meine rajat aur purvi kahan (they nods) mujhe Rajeev aur purvi kehna tha (suman comes saying)

Suman: tum log nahi the toh sab kam yahi dekh rahe the na (pointing at KN) aur us mein bhi humesha rajat ko yaad karna…issi wajah se hua hoga… aur is mein nayi baat nahi hein parso bhi aise hi kuch kahan tha (rajat moves to his father and says)

Rajat: dad aap itna kyun tension le rahe ho

KN: beta shaadi bohat badi zimmedari hoti hein

Suman: hum bas yahi chahte hein ki sab thik se hojaye

Vinu: chinta mat kijiye uncle sab thik se hojaye ga

Roo: waise baki sab log kab arahe hein

KN: sham tak ajayenge

Suman: par humein toh sirf humari bahu ka intejar hein

Rajat(POV): humein bhi

In the evening

(the house was filled with the laughter…everyone seemed to be happy)

Tasha: waise bhai ek baat batayie

Rajat: hm kaho

Tasha: aap itni jaldi kaise agaye iss baar

Rajat (irritatingly): galti hogayi mujhse (vinu giggles…and they heard horn of car)

Suman: lagta hein woh log agaye (they all came outside and noticed two cars…all came out and at last she came out… rajat was mesmerized to see her…rajat moved to her uncle aunty to greet them and she to his parents…after that both families were greeting to each other…rajat took a chance and came near her and whispered in her ears)

Rajat (with smile): welcome back (she looked away with a smile)

Suman: andar chale (they all come in gets settled down)

Pritam: waise Rajeev kahi dikhayi nahi de raha

KN: kuch kam se poona gaya hein…kal tak wapis ajayenge

Tasha: waise bhabhi aj aap bohat pretty lag rahe ho (she looked at rajat who was staring at purvi) bhai toh kam se gaye

Suman: chalo bohat hogaya inne ab fresh bhi hona hein

Rano: uske baad rasmon ke baremein bhi baatein karenge

(all leaves but rajat stops purvi)

Purvi: tum se itni jaldi milungi yeh umeed nahi thi mujhe (rajat makes face) kya hua?

Rajat: iss baar jaldi aya hoon toh bas sab yahi baat puch ke pareshan kar rahe hein mujhe

Purvi: haan toh tumne bataya nahi unhe

Rajat(making face): bataya

Purvi: kya?

Rajat: shaadi ke liye jaldi aya hoon

Purvi: kiski shaadi ke liye?

Rajat: bhai ki

Purvi: acha…mujhe laga (he pulls her closer…her heartbeat starts running faster)

Rajat: sahi laga apko…apke liye hi hum itni jaldi aye hein

Purvi: kyun…hum apke hein kon? (saying so she leaves)

Rajat (POV): sab kuch (with a smile…he too leaves behind her) waise safar kaisa raha?

Purvi: bohat acha

Rajat: meri yaad ayi

Purvi (with a smile): bilkul nahi…aur tumhe

Rajat (he sweetly nods in no): nahi (he stops…she turns back to him)

Purvi: kya hua kya soch rahe ho?

Rajat: kuch nahi

Purvi: kaho

Rajat: I (she stops)

Purvi: I?

Rajat: I (she was feeling nervous…he was about to say but stopped as he noticed duo coming towards them)

Abhi: kya hua purvi tum abhi tak room mein nahi gayi

Purvi: bas ja rahi hoon bhai (and she leaves)

Rajat(POV): bas yahi hota hein har baar… mein baat karne ki koshish karta hoon aur beech mein koi na koi toh aahi jata hein…kab bataunga mein usse apne dil ki baat…uska haq hein yeh janna that I (someone keeps hand on his shoulder…he turns n see vinu)

Vinu: kya baat kar raha hein khud se

Rajat: kuch nahi

Vinu: acha toh abhi bhi nahi bata paya usse apni dil ki baat (he nods in no)

Rajat: ab kya karu?

Vinu: ek plan hein mere pass

Rajat: plan?

Vinu: suno (rajat nods smilingly)

Rajat: abhi shaadi mein teen din baki hein

Vinu: aur usse pehle

Rajat: aur usse pehle yeh Mr (pointing at himself) apni honewali Mrs se apne dil ki baat jarur kahenge (with a sweet smile)

A/N: I know its tooo late but still keep loving my story


	20. Chapter 20

Danger awaits

(the preparations were on full swing in the house)

Suman: suniye ji mein kya kehti hoon

KN: haan kaho

Suman: kyun na aj Rajeev aur purvi jake hamari purani haveli ke pass joh mandir wahan bhagwaan ke darshan karke aye

Rano: purani haveli

Rajeev: haan shivgad se bas kuch hi der par hein woh mandir aunty

Vivek: par wahan kyun jana hein?

KN: jamai sa yeh hamare yahan ki parampara hein

Suman: tasha beta tum jao aur purvi ko kaho ki jaldi se woh taiyaar hojaye

Tasha: maa bhabhi toh roo ke saath baher shopping pe gayi hein

Suman: jara usse phone toh lagao

Tasha: ji maa

Shopping mall

(ruvi n rajvi were doing shopping at different different shops…purvi was busy in selecting dresses for her n rajat was just sitting n watching her)

Purvi(POV): offo kuch samajh mein hi nahi araha

(rajat smiled looking at her n called the salesman and told him something…after few min salesman comes to purvi n say)

Salesman: mam ye dekhiye (he shows her one dress…rajat comes their)

Rajat: kuch pasand aya

Purvi: haan yeh dekho

Rajat: bohat acha hein (her phone rings) tum call attend karo mein yeh sab leke ata hoon (she goes out to receive the call)

Purvi: hello

Tasha: bhabhi aap kab tak arahe hein ghar

Purvi: meri shopping hogayi hein…thodi der mein ghar ajayenge…kyun koi kam tha

Tasha: haan maa ko kuch kam tha apse

Purvi: unse kehna mein arahi hoon (and cuts the call…ruvi comes their)

Roo: kya hua kisse baat kar rahi thi?

Purvi: tasha ka call tha maa ko kuch kam hein mujhse toh urgent ghar bulaya hein (rajat comes)

Rajat: chalein (she nods n they leave)

In Mumbai at MITTAL & CO

(raj was angrily roaming here n there when his goon comes)

Goon: boss muskan abhi ghar wapis agayi hein (raj angrily looks at him) mera matlab hein ki muskan bhabhi ghar wapis agaye

Raj: tumhe us par nazar rakhne ke liye kaha tha na

Goon: boss abhi abhi hamare khabri se achi news mili hein…toh soch mein khud yeh baat apko bata doon

Raj: kaho kya baat hein (n the goon tells him the news…after listening to news raj becomes happy) ab ayega maza

Goon: ab humein agey kya karna hein boss

Raj: wohi karo joh kar rahe the (goon leaves) muskan ab tumhe mujhse koi nahi bacha sakta

IN SHIVGAD

(rajvi n ruvi returns n the family is having discussion)

Suman: hogayi shopping

Purvi: ji maa…apko kuch kam tha mujhse

Suman: woh baat yeh hein ki hamari purani haveli hein na wahan ek mandir hein jahan woh log jate hein jinki shaadi honewali hein

KN: tumhe aur Rajeev ko wahan jana hein bhagwaan ji ka ashirwad lene

Rano: mein kya kehti hoon bhaisahab agar hum inhe abhi mandir bhej de toh

KN: abhi toh aur rasmein baki hein na

Pritam: haan mein bhi yahi kehna chahta hoon

Suman: sahi keh rahe hein aap par agar ek baar purvi ko mehendi aur haldi lag gayi toh dono baher nahi ja payenge

Pritam: lekin kal toh shaadi hein toh yeh sab rasmein hum kab karenge

KN: mandir jyada dur nahi hein yeh log jaldi wapis ajayenge

Suman: bacho tum log jaldi se taiyaar hojao (they leaves to get ready)

In abhi's room

(he was walking in too n fro)

Daya: ab kya hua?

Abhi: tujhe pata hein

Tarika: abhijeet humein unpe trust karna padega…hum apni beti de rahe hein unhe

Abhi: isi liye pareshan hoon

Shreya: bhai aap tension mat lijiye purvi ke saath mein bhi jaungi

Abhi (looks at daya n says): meine kuch nahi kiya woh khud jana chahti hein warna mujhse fir kahe ga possessive bhaiya (imitating him n leaves)

Tarika: abhi ka yeh version mujhe bohat pasand hein (says with smile)

In living room

Rano: kon kon jara hein

Vinu: mein roo rajat purvi bhai muskan aur shreya

KN: jamai sa aap dono nahi jarahe

Vivek: papa agar sab chalein gaye toh yahan ka kam kon dekhe ga…n its my duty

KN: thik hein jaisa aap chaho (abhi interrupts saying)

Abhi: jaldi wapis ana aur apna khayal rakhna

Vinu: sir hum sirf bhagwaan ka ashirwad lene jarahe hein mission pe nahi (abhi angrily glares at him)

Abhi: pata hein mujhe…kya mein apni behen ke liye concern nahi hosakta

vinu: kyun nahi (and keeps mum) yeh rajat kahan reh gaya

abhi: kyun kahan gaya hein rajat?

Vinu: pata nahi kuch lene gaya hein upar (after few mins rajat comes)

Rajat: I am sorry meri wajah se late hogaya…chalo chalte hein

Suman: suno beta

Rajat: ji maa

Suman: abhi sari rasmein baki hein toh jaldi wapis ana (rajat kisses her forehead n say)

Rajat: bohat jaldi (and they leave)

Abhi: pata nahi kyun par kuch acha nahi lag raha

Pritam: kaise lage ga bhai kal apni behen ki shaadi joh hein (he smiles)

Abhi: haan shayad

At some unknown place

(raj and his goons were waiting for someone)

Raj(happily): aj ka din bohat special hein…tum logone sari taiyariyaan ki hein na?

Goon: haan boss sab ready hein (raj laughs evilly after listening that)

Raj: pehle pyaar se baat karenge nahi toh (and again laughs)

KUMAR VILLA

(suman was worried and all were calming her down)

Tasha: maa aap kyun pareshan horahi hein…abhi abhi toh apne Rajeev bhai se baat ki

Suman: kya karu maa ka dil hein na

Vivek: par aap pareshan kyun horahi hein

Suman: pata nahi par aisa lag raha hein ki kuch galat hone wala hein (abhi gets up from his place picks up his phone n calls shreya…the no you are calling is out of coverage)

Daya: kya hua boss phone nahi lag raha

Abhi(worriedly): out of coverage bata rahe hein

Vivek: mein rajat ko phone try karta hoon

Prakash: mein muskan ko phone try karta hoon

(but unfortunately the call was not getting connected)

KN: kabhi kabhi network ka problem hota hein wahan par

Abhi: baat apki sahi hein par Rajeev se baat karke jyada waqt hua nahi hein aur ab sab ke phone out of coverage

Daya: mujhe kuch gadbad lag rahi hein boss

KN: tum log khamakha pareshan horahe ho

Pritam: haan mujhe bhi yahi lagta hein

Prakash: humein thoda aur wait karna chahie

Rano: mujhe bhi yahi lagta hein

Tasha: mein ek baar fir phone try karti hoon (but the result was same)

Tarika: kya hua nahi lag raha (tasha nods in no)

Abhi: ab sirf thodi der aur wait karenge nahi toh uske baad mein khud dekhne jaunga (all agrees)

After one hour

Tarika: pura ek ghanta hogaya hein

Tasha: haan abhi tak toh wapis ajana chahie tha

KN: ab toh mujhe bhi tension horaha hein

Daya: boss chalo hum dekh ke ate hein

Vivek: mein bhi chalta hoon

Daya: haan chalo

Suman: hum sab chalenge

Tasha: maa sab ko jane ki jarurat nahi hein

Rano: suman thik keh rahi hein (all comes to door…suman opens the door n everyone stand in shock looking at Rajeev n muskan)

Suman: yeh yeh sab kya hein?

Abhi: purvi kahan hein?

Rajeev: bhai woh purvi…..

A/N I know too late…sorry for that

Do review


	21. Chapter 21

The flashback

(suman opens the door and was shocked to see rajeev n muskan)

Suman: yeh kya hein

KN: rajeev beta yeh kya kiya apne (rajeev stops him n says)

Rajeev: shaadi karli (everyone stood in shock)

Rano: kya? (listening rajeev's statement everyone comes outside…abhi comes in front n asks)

Abhi: purvi kahan hein

Rajeev: bhai woh purvi (n both moves aside n they saw rajat injured coming inside with the help of ruvi n purvi)

Abhi: purvi… tu thik hein

Purvi: bhai mein thik hoon…pehle hum rajat ko andar leke jate hein (they call doctor)

KN(worriedly): kaisi tabiyat hein ab rajat ki?

Dr: thik hein abhi par ache se khayal rakahiye uska

Daya: thank u dr (doctor leaves…suman looks at rajeev n angrily leaves from their…rajeev tries to stop her but all in vain… all comes down behind her)

Rajeev: maa maa (he tries to stop her) meri baat toh suno (she angrily turns towards him)

Suman: kehne sun ne ko kuch nahi bacha ab

Tasha: maa ek baar bhai ki baat toh sun lo (suman angrily glares at her…shreya interrupts saying)

Shreya: aunty yeh sab dekh ke aap ka gussa hona jayaz hein par ek baar shanti se sun toh lijiye rajeev kya kehna chahta hein

KN: suman yaha baitho tum (Pritam speaks for the first time after the incidence)

Pritam: tum batao shreya kya hua?

FLASHBACK

(all heads towards haveli…after few mins they reach their)

Shreya: yahan kahan mandir hein?

Rajeev: mandir yahan nahi hein… humein thoda paidal chalke jana padega

Muskan: aur yeh yahan sab jungle hein (while showing them the area…all were busy in looking the surrounding…rajvi were following them)

Rajat: waise meine suna hein ki yahan bohat jungli janwar rehte hein (said to scare her)

Purvi: acha lekin aisa lagta toh nahi

Rajat: such mein hein…aise hi baher nahi ate woh log

Purvi: kash baher ajaye bohat maza aayega na

Rajat(POV): yeh toh aise excite horahi hein jaise anewale hamare relatives hein

Purvi: kya hua kya soch rahe ho

Rajat: nahi kuch nahi… wahan dekho (she looks there)

Purvi: kahan

Rajat: yahan (but there was nothing…she angrily looks at him) hahaha sorry (she turns her face)... yahan dekho

Purvi: mujhe nahi dekhna

Rajat: sorry (she turns n look rajat holding his ears…she removes his hand n both start walking)

(vinu just turn back to look at them n was surprised to see them walking hand in hand as they were so busy in talking they don't even realize)

In temple

Shreya: chalo puja toh ache se hogayi

Roo: aur bohat jaldi bhi hogayi

Muskan (looks at rajat n says): haan hogi kyun nahi kisi ko bohat jaldi joh hein shaadi karne ki

Vinu: arey haan mujhe se subah bhi keh raha tha

Rajeev: kya keh raha tha?

Vinu: subah kab hogi (he hides behind rajeev n rajat comes to catch him but he runs away)

Rajat: vinu ke bache mein aisa kab kahan

Vinu (while running): haan sorry tune toh yeh kahan tha ki raat kab hogi (purvi turns red n all giggles)

Rajat: you (but the chase was stopped by muskan)

Muskan: ruko ruko (both stops)

Rajat: kya hua?

Muskan: kuch nahi

Vinu: toh fir roka kyun

Muskan: arey haan mujhe rajat ko batana tha ki kal puri raat hum game khelenge kyun vinu

Rajat: muskan ki bachi

Muskan: muskan ki bachi nahi mein muskan hi hoon (while running she bumps into someone)

Voice: aur hum uske hoanewale pati (she just looks up to see the person n is shocked to see raj their)

Muskan: tum

Raj: haan hum (everyone comes to muskan)

Muskan: tum kyun aye ho yahan

Raj: abhi toh bataya

Rajeev: dekho raj tum apne rastein jao aur humein apne ratein jane do

Raj: kaise jane do jab hum dono ki manzil hi ek ho

Rajeev(angrily): dekho tum (rajat stops him)

Rajat: bhai bhai…aap shant hojayie…hum shanti se baat karte hein

Raj: dekho kitna samajhdar hein tumhara bhai

Rajat(to raj): hum shanti se baat kare

Raj: mein sirf muskan ko apne saath le jana chahta hoon

Rajat: kyun?

Raj: kyun ki mein usse bohat pyaar karta hoon aur yeh hein ki (looking at muskan) mana kar rahi hein shaadi se (and holds her hand tightly…rajat notice this and slaps him hard)

Rajeev: haath chod uska (angrily takes her hand of from raj's hand)

Vinu: bhai aap shant hojaiye na

Rajat: haan mein baat kar raha hoon na (but raj's goon came from back n hits rajeev)

Rajeev: aahh

Rajat: bhai (lil blood was oozing from his head)

Muskan: rajeev (rajat angrily looks at raj)

Purvi(POV): she looks at rajat n then at raj n says ab isse koi nahi bacha sakta (n the fight start between raj n rajat)

Rajat: how dare u touch her (and starts beating up him…roo purvi muskan n shreya were standing at one n the boys were fighting)

Raj: tum kuch bhi kar lo par mein aj muskan ko apne saath le jaunga

Rajeev: haath laga ke toh dikhao (when the boys were busy in fighting one goon comes from back and holds muskan)

Muskan: aahh

Purvi: rajat (the goon drags her from there but rajeev stops him)

Goon: yaar dekho iss baar toh boss ki shaadi hojane do

Roo: iss baar ka kya matlab?

Goon: boss jis ladki se pyaar karte the unke papa ne uski shaadi kisi aur se karva di kyun ki unhe boss pasand nahi the aur shaadi shuda ladkiyon ko bhai haath tak nahi lagate

Purvi: kya…kya kaha tumne fir se kaho

Goon: boss shaadi shuda ladkiyon ko haath nahi lagate…ek toh pichli baar bohat mara tha humein boss ne…iss baar toh inki shaadi hojani chahiye (rajvi just looked at each other)

Rajat: muskan mandir ki taraf bhaago (n here rajeev too runs towards temple)

Purvi: pandit ji apko shaadi karani hein (he nods)

Rajat: tum jaldi se yahan baith jao

Muskan: mujhe nahi karni shaadi

Rajeev: hamare pass aur koi option nahi hein

Rajat: pandit ji jaldi mantra shuru kijiye

(raj slaps the goon)

Raj: idiot (and tries to stop the marriage but rajvi ruvi n shreya stand in circle covering them as goons were trying to stop marriage)

Muskan: tum mujhse jabardasti shaadi kar rahe ho

Rajeev(angrily): tumhare pass aur koi option hein

Purvi: abhi jaldi se phere complete karo (one goon comes towards purvi to harm her but rajat stops the goon n kicks him out…they complete all the rituals)

Pandit: vivah sampannah hua

Vinu: thank god

Purvi: rajat tumhe to chot ayi hein…kya jarurat thi chaku ko aise pakadne ki

Rajat: agar tumhe kuch hojata toh (n they share a eyelock)

Raj: shaadi toh hogayi par mein tumhe zinda nhai shodunga and he takes out his gun…vinu holds him to stop but it was late as he already fired a bullet n in case of saving rajeev rajat comes in between n his arm gets shot

Purvi: rajat(n runs towards him) tum thik ho

Rajat: mein thik hoon bas bullet chuke nikel gayi (he saw tears in her eyes) tum ro kyun rahi ho mein thik hoon (n here vinu n takes the hold of raj n shreya calls the local police)

Shreya: tum sab thik ho

Roo: haan hum sab thik hein bas rajat ko chod ke

Vinu: humein jald se jald ghar jana chahiye sab pareshan horahe hoge

Purvi: haan jaldi chalo rajat ko medical treatment ki jarurat hein (n they heads towards home)

FLASHBACK ENDS

Prakash(angrily): uss raj ko toh mein shodunga nahi…meri beti ko itna pareshan kiya n looks at her but she was missing from her place… muskan

Rajeev: muskan

Roo: yeh kahan chali gayi (rajeev runs outside to search muskan)

A/N I hope u enjoyed this chap


	22. Chapter 22

His confession

(all were searching muskan as she was nowhere to be seen)

Suman: kahan chali gayi yeh ladki (worriedly)

Prakash: mujhe bohat tension horaha hein… kahi muskan koi galat kadam na utha le

KN: tu pareshan mat ho… muskan bohat samajhdar hein…woh aisa kuch nahi karegi

Purvi: kahi woh ghar toh nahi chali gayi

Vinu: haan shayad

Tasha: toh chalo wahan dekhte hein (they all comes to muskan's house)

Rajeev: muskan muskan

Roo: muskan yaar kahan ho tum (servant comes to them)

Servant: pata nahi muskan beti ko kya hua hein…jab se ayi hein khudko kamre mein band karke rakha hein (they all heads towards her room)

Tasha: muskan darwaja kholo

Vinu: tum sun rahi ho na

Muskan: no I'll not come outside

Rajeev(angrily): muskan open the door damn

Muskan: tum toh sab se pehle chale jao yahan se… meine mana kiya tha na shaadi karne se

Rajeev: tum pagal ho kya… agar mein tumse shaadi nahi karta toh woh raj tumse zabardasti shaadi karta

Muskan: tumne konsa mujhe puch kar shaadi ki hein

Rajeev: mein yeh baat kabhi bardasht nahi karta ki woh raj tumse shaadi kare

Muskan: kyun

Rajeev: kyun ki I LOVE YOU damn

All: what? (for few min she doesn't respond anything from inside)

Vinu: bhai ka confession sunn ke behosh toh nahi hogayi

Roo: koi awaj nahi araha hein anadar se

Tasha: kahi such mein (and suddenly door opens…rajeev holds her)

Rajeev: tum pagal ho kya aise koi karta hein…hum kitna dar gaye the…agar tumhe kuch hojata toh…

Muskan(still little angry): tumhe usse kya

Rajeev: abhi toh bataya

Muskan: kya?

Rajeev: tumhe yaad nahi

Muskan: nahi

Rajeev: toh suno… I HATE YOU (she shockingly looks at him)

Muskan: par tumne toh I LOVE YOU kahan tha

Rajeev: I LOVE YOU TOO (she was in aww as he made her confess her feelings…all claps….rajeev pull her in a hug)

Muskan (slaps him playfully): tum bohat bure ho

Rajeev: tumhara hi dost hoon (and smiles)

Tasha: wah kya Jodi hein

Roo: haan haan rab ne bana di Jodi

In living area

(purvi was trying to convince both the families)

Purvi: aap log itni zid kyun kar rahe ho

Prakash: tum janti ho tum kya keh rahi ho

Purvi: uncle mein sab janti hoon par joh such hein usse toh koi nahi badal sakta… hein na?

Prakash: aisa koi such nahi hein (finally KN speaks up)

KN: mujhe lagta hein purvi thik keh rahi hein

Pritam: haan Prakash… ab joh hua usse toh hum nahi badal sakte lekin sach ko apna toh jarur sakte hein na (hopefully looks at him)

Rano: aur humne accept kar liya hein

Suman: bhaisahab hum chahte hein ki muskan hamare ghar ki bahu bane

Purvi: dekha uncle sab yahi chahte hein

Prakash: par

KN: par var kuch nahi… suman bahu ke grihpravesh ki taiyari karo

Suman(happily): jee (rano and suman leaves to welcome the newly wed….after that rajeev and muskan comes down along with others)

Vinu(looks at purvi and asks her): kya score hein?

Purvi: all out

Roo(happily): such (she nods)

KN: haan hum sab maan gaye (both takes blessing from elders)

KUMAR VILLA

(newly weds enters with others…suman do all the rituals of grihpravesh and both enters inside)

Suman: welcome home beta (she smiles)

Rajeev: welcome Mrs. Kumar (she blushes)

Tasha: hayeee… mujhe yeh pata nahi tha ki muskan ko blush karna bhi ata hein

Rajeev: muskan nahi bhabhi kaho

Roo: oh acha ji… shaadi ko do ghante nahi huye aur inke tevar abhi se badle badle se hein

Rajeev: nahi aisa kuch nahi mein toh sirf itna keh raha tha (vivek stops him)

Vivek: sale sahab kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi hein… hum sab jante hein

Muskan: chalo rajat se milkar ate hein

Rajat's room

(he was peacefully sleeping in his room when all enters shouting inside… immediately he wakes up)

Rajat(horrified): kya hua…. Hua kya?

Vinu: bhai ki shaadi

Rajat: mujhe pata hein

Vinu: toh fir puch kyun raha hein

Rajat: aise chilla kyun rahe ho

Roo: ek good news hein

Rajat(happily): acha…matlab mein chachu aur mamu banne wala hoon (roo just looks in disbelief)

Roo: ji nahi

Rajat: fir?

Tasha: dono families ne bhai aur bhabhi ki shaadi accept karli

Rajat(questioningly): kon bhabhi? (POV) kahi purvi… nahi nahi… par woh kahi dikhayi bhi nahi de rahi

Tasha: bhai

Rajat: haan

Tasha: kahan kho gaye

Rajat: nahi kuch nahi… tum kuch keh rahi thi

Vinu: mein batata hoon

Tasha: no mein bataungi (voice comes from behind)

Voice: isse acha hum batate hein (all moves aside and rajeev enters with muskan)

Rajat(happily): bhai (he hugs him)

Rajeev: aram se

Rajat: I am so happy for you…(he looks at muskan and says) acha fansaya tumne mere bhai ko….seedha umar kaid (and laughs giving hi-fi to vinu)

Vinu: woh bhi aisi waisi nahi zabardasti wali umar kaid (and giggles)

Muskan: beta tu thik hoja fir dekhti hoon tujhe

Rajat: abhi dekh le

Muskan: pehle bed se baher aao fir dekhungi

Rajat: I am very happy for you both

(Pankaj comes there and tells something to vinu)

Vinu: kya?

Pankaj: haan abhi sunn ke araha hoon niche se

Rajat(to vinu): kya baat hein

Vinu: kuch nahi tu rest kar hum abhi aye (he stops roo and asks)

Rajat: roo purvi kahan hein

Roo: sir ke saath hein

Rajat: tu sach keh rahi hein na

Roo: haan

Rajat: mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hein ki tum log mujhe se kuch chupa rahe ho

Roo: nahi aisi koi baat nahi hein… tum rest karo mein abhi ayi

(all comes in living area)

KN: aur ek din ruk jate

Pritam: tumse jhoot nahi kahoonga… aj joh bhi hua woh kisike haath mein nahi tha par usse purvi ki life affect huyi hein

KN: mein janta hoon par (abhi says)

Abhi: uncle mujhe maaf kijiye apke beech bol raha hoon par chacha ji thik keh rahe hein… ab purvi ko hum yahan jyada der nahi rukne de sakhte

Pritam: humein toh purvi pe bohat garv ho raha hein ki kitni samajhdari se usne yeh pura mamla handle kiya… par ab hum yahan nahi ruk sakhte

KN: I am extremely sorry

Rano: bhai sahab aap maafi mat mangiye… joh kuch bhi hua hein usmein kisi ka bhi koi dosh nahi

Tarika: haan aur hum kisi ko blame bhi nahi karna chahte

Daya: isiliye humne yeh decide kiya hein ki hum raat ki flight se wapis Mumbai jarahe hein (everyone shocks with this statement)

Vinu(only he uttered): sir

Shreya: hum bohat khush hein muskan aur rajeev ke liye lekin hum purvi ko yahan aur nahi rukne de sakhte

Abhi: purvi

Purvi: ji bhai

Abhi: tumhara saman pack karo

Purvi: ji (and leaves to pack her stuff….ruvi were discussing something in their room)

In ruvi's room

Roo(worriedly): ab hum kya kare?

Vinu: mein rajat se baat karta hoon

Roo: mein purvi se baat karti hoon (both leaves to rajvi's respective room)

After few min

Abhi: purvi jara tumhara phone dena ke urgent call karna hein (she searches for it)

Purvi: bhai lagta hein andar hi reh gaya

Abhi: jaldi jake ke leke aao

(she comes in takes her phone and was about to leave when someone holds her hand she turns back and see rajat standing right in front of her)

Purvi(looks at her hand and say): mujhe der horahi hein jane do (he nods in no) isse pehle ki mein kamzor pad jau mera haath chodo aur mujhe jane do

Rajat: chod ne ke liye nahi thama meine yeh haath…humesha humesha saath nibhane ke liye thama hein

Purvi: yeh nahi hosakht ta

Rajat: kyun nahi ho sakhta

Purvi: kyun ki na tumhari family yeh chahti hein na hi meri

Rajat: aur tum?

Purvi: mere chahne na chahne se kuch nahi hosakhta

Rajat: thik hein chod dunga mein tumhara haath bas sirf mere ek sawal ka jawab do

Purvi: mein tumhare koi bhi sawal ka jawab nahi de sakhti

Rajat(firmly): fir mein tumhe jane nahi dunga

Purvi: kaho

Rajat: kya mere bina reh paogi (her eyes gets filled with tears she immediately turns her face…her brothers words start echoing in her ears n the promise she made to him…she wipes her tears looks at him and say)

Purvi: haan (tears roll down from his eyes…he leaves her hand…she turns to leave but again stops)

Rajat: tumhe yaad bhi hein ya nahi yeh pata nahi lekin mujhe woh sab pal yaad hein joh humne ek saath bitaye hein…jab hum saath the tab yeh baat mujhe kabhi realize nahi huyi par jaise hi tum ek mahine pehle Banglore chali gayi meri life jaise suni hogayi… roo vinu mere piche pade rehte the ki yeh baat accept kar le ki tujhe pyaar hua hein…lekin meine kabhi kuch nahi kaha…kyun ki sirf mera dil hi janta hein ki yeh tumse kitna pyaar karta hein (she turns to him) bohat pyaar karta hoon tumse…please mujhe chod ke mat jao…agar tum chali gayi toh sab ke saath hote huye bhi akele reh jaunga (she just runs to hug him…abhi comes there)

Abhi: purvi (both separates) chalo humein late horaha hein

(purvi looks at rajat and walks towards abhi)

Purvi: mein bhi tumse bohat pyaar karti hoon par meine bhai ko promise kiya hein… mein woh tod nahi sakti (and she walks out with abhi)

Rajat(tears rolls down his eyes and shouts loud to stop her): purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A/N I know I am very late… I apologize for that

Do review what you think about the chapter


	23. Chapter 23

The Second Inning

Vinu comes running in rajat's room as he listens rajat shouting

Vinu: kya hua rajat

Rajat: vinu woh woh purvi mujhe chod kar kar chali gayi

Vinu: kya?

Rajat: haan purvi abhi apne bhai ke saath chali gayi

Vinu: rajat meri taraf dekh itna pareshan mat ho

Rajat: pareshan kaise na hoon

Vinu: rajat rajat meri baat toh sun

Rajat(tears slips down from his eyes): woh humesha ke liye chali gayi vinu

Vinu: rajat purvi kahi nahi gayi hein woh yahi hien

Rajat: yahi hein

Vinu: haan yahi hein shayad tune koi bura sapna dekha hoga

Rajat: sapna

FLASHBACK

(in rajat's room)

Vinu: tum ab thodi der aram karo… sab thik hein

Rajat: kaise sab thik hein vinu

Vinu: tu tension mat le mein hoon na

Rajat(smiles n says): tu hein issi liye toh mein hoon (vinu hugs him)

Vinu: purvi kahi nahi jayegi… I promise… chal ab soja… saying he leaves the room

FB ENDS

Rajat: sapna hi tha woh lekin bohat bura sapna tha

Vinu: chalo mere saath

Rajat: kahan?

Vinu: chal toh sahi (they come out of his room n see purvi with his mum) dekha purvi yahi hein (rajat takes a sigh of relief)

Rajat: bohat dar gaya tha mein

Vinu: woh toh dikh raha hein and starts laughing

Rajat: has mat yaar

Vinu: kash meine iska video banaya hota toh tujhe dikha sakta ki tu kitna pagalon ki tarah behave kar raha tha

Rajat: kuch toh karna padega… **I can't lose her** … aise hi mein usse kho nahi sakta

Vinu: I have a plan

Rajat: even I have a plan (and both shares there plan to each other)

In living room

(all were very upset as the marriage didn't take place)

Suman: tasha

Tasha: ji maa

Suman: jara dekho toh sahi rajat kya kar raha raha hein(rajat enters the scene)

Rajat: maa

Suman: ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho beta

Rajat: mein thik hoon… don't worry (rano enters the scene)

Rano: kya baatein ho rahi hein maa bete mein

Suman: kuch nahi bas dekh rahi thi ki mera beta kitna bada hogaya hein…. apne bhai ke liye kuch bhi karne ki himmat rakhta hein… hein na (he just nods)

Rano: chalo kya kya preparations karne hein jaldi batao

Rajat: preparations kaise?

Suman: rajeev aur muskan ke liye welcome party arrange ki hein aur tumhare dad ne purvi aur uski family ko aaj rukne ke liye mana liye

Rajat: such

Suman: haan (he immediately runs from there)

In garden area

(all were sitting tensed)

Vivek: rajeev tumhare liye mein bohat khush hoon lekin rajat ke liye bohat sad feel kar raha hoon

Tasha: kuch samajh nahi araha hein ki kya kare

Muskan: agar aj yeh sab nahi hua hota toh kal rajat aur purvi ki shaadi toh ho jati

Roo: par ab uske bhi chances bohat kam hein

Rajeev: chances kam nahi koi chance hi nahi hein

Tasha: haan kyun ki jitna mein bhabhi ko janti hoon woh apne feelings kabhi confess nahi karengey

Roo: aur jitna hum rajat ko jante hein woh toh wohi karega joh uncle aunty kahenge

Muskan: god yeh sab kitna complicated hogaya hein… sab uss raj ki wajah se (says angrily)

Vivek: lekin ab hum kuch kar bhi toh nahi sakhte

Tasha: sirf rajat bhai aur purvi bhabhi ko alag hote dekh sakhte hein (suddenly a voice comes)

Voice: nahi

Muskan: vinu

Vinu: tum log aise kyun behave kar rahe ho jiase hum match har gaye ho

Tasha: kya matlab

Vinu: abhi toh sirf first inning end huyi hein… second inning toh baki hein

Muskan: lekin second inning mein batting karega kon ?

Vinu: hum (all hopefully looks at him)

In abhi's room

Daya: kya hua bhai tum bohat pareshan lag rahe ho

Abhi: haan mein purvi ko leke pareshan hoon

Daya: tension mat lo sab thik hojaye ga

Tarika: haan aur waise bhi abhijeet kal subah to hum sab wapis jarahe hein na

Daya: shayad yeh kuch aur soch raha hein

Abhi: haan sirf purvi nahi rajat ke baremein bhi mein soch raha hoon

Shreya: rajat ke baremein kya bhai ?

Abhi: hum toh jante hi hein ki purvi rajat se pyaar karne lagi hein aur chahe rajat kahe ya na kahe lekin woh bhi purvi se bohat pyaar karta hein

Daya: I totally agree

Abhi: aur agar kal hum log chale gaye toh shayad rajat aur purvi kabhi ek nahi ho payenge aur na hi kabhi woh log apni feelings confess karenge

Tarika: kuch toh karna hoga

Abhi: mein uncle se baat kar leta hoon

Daya: aur kya kaho ge tum uncle se

Abhi: yahi ki purvi aur rajat ki shaadi ki baat woh rajat ke dad se kare (POV) kyunki mein khud chahta hoon ki rajat purvi ko rok le

Rajat's room

(rajat comes to his room in search of his wallet)

Rajat: kahan rakh diya (he searches it everywhere) kahi bed ke niche (he immediately bends down to look for it and he finds it down) such kehti hein purvi mein apna saman sambhal kar nahi rakh sakta and he goes in a FLASHBACK

(rajat was searching his file)

Rajat: yeh humesha mere saath hi kyun hota hein…he searches the file everywhere… shayad purvi ko pata ho… he moves towards the door to open and finds purvi coming in… acha hua tum agayi

Purvi: kyun kya hua?

Rajat: meri ek file missing hein

Purvi: konsi file?

Rajat: joh mein kal bureau se leke aya tha apne saath… meine bohat dhoonda lekin kahi mil nahi rahi

Purvi: mein dekh ti hoon (she searches it everywhere and then finds it under his pillow)

Rajat(happily): Finally mil gayi saying so he steps on her dupatta and with a jerk she falls on him and both fall down… rajat puts his left hand around her waist and puts her hairs back which was coming on her face and says finally… I am so happy

Purvi: happy?

Rajat: haan finally file mil gayi

Purvi: acha file ki baat kar rahe ho

Rajat: haan tumhe kya laga ?

Purvi: nahi kuch nahi… bohat careless ho tum… kahi bhi rakh dete ho saman

Rajat: jaldi jaldi mein rakh di hogi

Purvi: haan par har baar mein toh nahi aaungi na tumhe file dhoond kar dene

Rajat: kyun kahi ja rahi hein aap

Purvi: haan Bangalore ja rahi hoon shaadi ki preparations ke liye

Rajat(he pulls her close and say): haan lekin uske baad toh humesha mere saath hi rehna hein na (she nods with a smile)

Voice: ahem (both look at that direction and find ruvi standing there)

Vinu: agar aap dono ka romance hogaya ho toh hum chale bureau ke liye late horaha hein (both gets up)

Roo: waise tum dono niche kya kar rahe the

Rajat: kuch nahi (he hurriedly takes his files and takes ruvi out)

Roo: are batao toh sahi

Vinu (laughingly): yeh kya bataye ga…. Waise aj kal tujhe koi gana sunayie nahi deta kya

Rajat: nahi toh… kyun

Vinu: kyun ki mujhe sunayie deta hein

Rajat: konsa song ?

Vinu(he sings the song): itna bas mujhe pata hein **I am in love**

Roo: I am in love (till that time rajat interrupts them saying)

Rajat: tum dono ko toh mein chodunga nahi… chalo jaldi… they get into car and while leaving rajat waves at purvi smilingly…

Purvi (POV): humesha rahungi tumhare saath…said with smile

FB ENDS

Rajat(POV): I hope hum humesha saath rahe

In living room

(suman was siting worried)

KN: kya hua suman bohat pareshan lag rahi ho?

Suman: kitne khush the na hum log purvi ko lekar…. Rajeev aur muskan ke liye bhi mein bohat khush hoon lekin purvi

KN: purvi ek achi ladki hein

Suman: haan aur kal

KN: kuch nahi hoga kal

Suman: kya matlab?

KN: tum bas dekho toh sahi

At evening

(all guest were arrived for the function)

KN: welcome Mr. sharma

Sharma: bete ki shaadi bohat bohat Mubarak ho tumhe

KN: thank you… andar chalo newly wed se milte hein

At other side of the function

Vinu: sab log ready hein

Tasha: haan hum sab ready hein bas action ka wait kar rahe hein

Vinu: mein bhi… waise tum dono ko plan yaad toh hein na

Vivek: haan yaad hein

Roo: aj humara mission successful hone se koi nahi rok sakta

Tasha: haan

Vinu: we can and we'll win

(someone knocks purvi's rooms door)

Purvi: tum

Rajat: kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi kya?

Purvi: nahi… kuch kam tha

Rajat: haan

Purvi: kaho

Rajat: humare bare mein kuch baat karni hein (she nervously looked at him)

Purvi: humare baremein kya baat karni hein… tum andar aao (she closes the door… he looks at the bag she was packing)

Rajat: yeh bag kyun pack ki hein

Purvi: kal wapas ja rahi hoon mein

Rajat: kahan?

Purvi: Bangalore

Rajat: tum kal kahi nahi ja sakhti

Purvi: kyun?

Rajat: kyunki kal **hamari shaadi hein** (she just looks at him and he shows her his engagement ring) kuch yaad aya

A/N I am extremely sorry for being so late but I promise to give regular updates

Do tell me about the chapter


	24. Chapter 24

Confession

(rajvi were in purvi's room)

Rajat: kyun ki kal hamari shaadi hein (she just looks at him and he shows her his engagement ring) kuch yaad aya (she nods in yes) yeh tum hi ne pehnayi thi mujhe humare engagement ke din

Purvi: haan yaad hein mujhe

Rajat: toh fir bhi tum jana chahti ho (she just stares him blankly)

Purvi: ruk ne ki koi wajah (he stops her saying)

Rajat: **mere liye** tumhe wajah chahie

Purvi: nahi

Rajat: fir?

Purvi: sab khatam hogaya hein (and a tear slips from her eyes…rajat wipes it)

Rajat: tumhare ankhon mein mere liye pyaar hi acha lagta hein yeh ansu nahi (she hugs him very tightly)

Purvi: mujhe nahi jaana tumse door

Rajat: mein jane bhi nahi dunga tumhe (both separates and rajat asks her to come with him)

Purvi: kahan ja rahe hein hum

Rajat: surprise hein (he takes her up on terrace which was decorated beautifully)

Purvi: yeh sab ?

Rajat: tumhare liye

Purvi: mere liye

Rajat(he nods and gets one poster from the table on which it was written): **To Me, You Are Perfect** ( she smiles and he takes another poster saying) **You Are The Only One For Me** (he picks up another poster saying) **And My Heart Will Always Love You, Only You** (he kneels down in front of her)

Purvi(with happy tears in her eyes): aur bhi kuch baki hein (he nods takes her hand in his and says)

Rajat: mein humesha tumhara hoke rehna chahta hoon… kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi ?

Purvi(almost in tears): haan (as she was not able to control herself rajat hugs her she separates herself and says) mere pass bhi tumhare liye kuch hein

Rajat: kya ? (this time she kneels down in front of him… he becomes surprised and she says)

Purvi: I don't know tumhe yaad hein ya nahi lekin mujhe yaad hein hamara first hug… tumhe pata nahi tha mein hoon aur she smiles and says that was the first time mujhe kuch feel hua… uska baad hamari sagai… though hum dono ready nahi the lekin I think it was the best decision of my life

Rajat: mine too (said with smile and she continues)

Purvi: uske baad sab unexpected things hone lagi mere life mein jaise ki pyaar… you know I feel that I am the most luckiest girl in the world… poocho kyun

Rajat: kyun?

Purvi: kyun ki mere pass tum ho, I want you to be mine and mine only… my love for you is increasing by each passing minute… I confess that I am in love with you and will be till my last breathe…. She takes a long pause and says will you give me the right of being called as your wife… **WILL YOU MARRY ME** ? (now he was in tears after listening her confession…he too sit down and hugs her saying)

Rajat: I will (and both share a warm hug…he wipes her tears and says) chalo hamare parents ko yeh good news dete hein (she smiles and both comes down)

In living room

Suman: kahan tha tu rajat ? kab se dhoond rahe hein tumhare dad

Rajat: kyun maa

Suman: mujhe pata nahi lekin kuch surprise hein tumhare liye

Rajat: Surprise mere liye

Suman: haan

Scene shifts to purvi

Abhi: kahan thi tu

Purvi: bhai woh mein ready ho rahi thi

Daya: itne waqt se

Purvi: jee bhai

Tarika: lekin aise lag toh nahi raha

Shreya: haan aise lag raha hein jaise tu bohat royi hein

Purvi: nahi bhabhi aisi koi baat nai hein.. mein toh bohat khush hoon

Abhi: khush kyun

Purvi: sab khush hein toh

Daya: thik hein (suddenly a voice comes)

Voice: ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please (everyone turn and saw KN on stage with rajeev and muskan)

KN: aj mein bohat khush hoon… mere bade bete ki shaadi hogayi aur ek aur good news hein

(rajat looks at vinu and says)

Rajat: good news kaisi good news

Vinu: mujhe nahi pata

Rajat: tu sach keh rahe ho na

Vinu: haan… par tu kyun itna pareshan horaha hein hamara plan toh successful hua hein na

Rajat: haan par fir bhi (the moment he completes his sentence his dad calls him on stage)

KN: rajat yahan aao (he comes on the stage)

Rajat: dad apne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hein

KN: tumhare liye surprise hein

Rajat: surprise? (he nods and says)

KN: aur aj hamare doosre bete RAJAT ki sagai hein (he shockingly looks at his father)

Rajat: dad

KN: kya hua beta

Rajat: dad aise kaise apne meri sagai fix kardi… mujhse ek baar pucha bhi nahi apne

KN: tumhari dulhan dekho ge toh mana nahi karoge

Rajat: kya matlab

KN: wahan dekho (he turns and sees purvi coming on stage with her brothers)

Rajat: purvi

Abhi: kehte hein na kuch rishtey bhagwaan khud banate hein waise hi tum dono ko banaya hein unhone ek dusre ke liye

Daya(looking at abhi says to rajat): haan aur koi kitni bhi koshih kare tumhe alag karne ki par woh nahi hosakta

KN(looks at purvi and says): humne tumhare dad se promise kiya tha ki tum hamare ghar ki bahu banogi toh hum woh promise kaise tod sakte hein… I hope tumhe rajat se shaadi karne mein koi problem nahi hein (she nods in no)

Vinu(POV): woh toh mari jarahe hein isse shaadi karne ke liye (rajat looks at him and says)

Rajat: tumne kuch kahan

Vinu: tune kuch suna (he nods in no) to fir woh dekh

Pritam: chalo ab pehle sagai kar lete hein

(after a ritual rajvi are asked to exchange ring… rajat again kneels down in front of her….everyone starts cheering up the couple)

Rajat: will you like to be called as Mrs. Purvi Rajat Kumar

Purvi: I would love to (happily he makes her wear the ring and she too puts ring on his finger… after sagai they take blessing from everyone)

Muskan: congrats buddy (and hugs rajat) I am very happy for you (he smiles)

KN: may I have your attention please….all looks at him and he says kal rajat aur purvi ki shaadi hein you all are invited for the wedding

Purvi: kal

Roo: haan bohat jaldi hein na

Purvi: haan

Roo: ruk mein uncle ko batake ati hoon ki woh shaadi postpone kar de

Purvi: nahi

Roo: maan mein toh ladoo foot rahe hein (purvi blushes..tasha enters the scene)

Tasha: finally sab thik hogaya… congrats bhabhi

Purvi(happily): thank you

At night

(purvi comes to her room and see rajat standing out of her room)

Purvi: aap yahan?

Rajat(with a smile): kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi aap

Purvi(she nods and says): apke siwa koi hein hi nahi

Rajat: aur na hi kabhi hoga (he puts his one hand around her waist and pulls her closer)

Purvi: yeh kya kar rahe hein aap… kisi ne dekh liya toh

Rajat: koi nahi dekhe ga… sab sogaye

Purvi: abhi toh thodi der pehle hum mile the

Rajat: haan par mujhse raha nahi gaya aur mein agaya (with a smile) waise mere dil ne kahan ki apni wife se woh magical words sun ke bohat waqt hogaya hein toh

Purvi: toh

Rajat: toh kaho ab jaldi se woh 3 magical words

Purvi: kon se ?

Rajat: I LOVE YOU

Purvi: I love you too (and smiles naughtily…he makes face and looks at other side… she leans close to him and places a kiss on his cheeks… surprisingly he looks at her and she hides her face with her hands and leans on his chest)

Rajat: agar ruth ne par tum mujhe aise manaogi toh mein roj ruth (she stops him from saying that)

Purvi: mujhse kabhi mat ruth na

Rajat: kabhi nahi I promise (and he kisses on her forehead and she hugs him again… at the same time they hear some voice)

Voice: ahem (they turn and see ruvi standing there)

Rajat: tum dono

Vinu: haan hum

Roo: bhaisahab apki sirf sagai huyi hein

Rajat: toh

Roo: yeh sab shaadi ke baad

Rajat: haan toh kal shaadi hojaye gi

Roo: tab tak aap wait nahi kar sakte (he nods in no)

Rajat: waise kitni pictures click ki abhi

Vinu: kuch 50 ke aas pass

Rajat: tu kabhi nahi sudhre ga na

Vinu: kabhi nahi (and both buddies share hug and the girls do the same)

Rajat: thank you so much

Purvi: agar tum dono nahi hote toh pata nahi hamara kya hota

Roo: ab yeh bol ke tum mujhe naraz karoge

Vinu: anything for you (and they share a group hug) chalo kal shaadi hein apki bohat preparations karne hein bhai humein

Rajat: haan chalo (he looks at her) good night

Purvi: good night (he leaves with vinu)

Vinu: waise ek baat toh bata

Rajat: konsi baat

Vinu: aj kon sa gaana sunayie diya… mein guess karu

Rajat: kyun nahi

Vinu: hogaya hai tujh ko toh pyaar sajna lakh kar le inkar sajna

Rajat: yeh nahi tha

Vinu: fir kon sa

Rajat: mehendi laga ke rakhna doli saja ke rakhna, lene tuje oh gori ayenge tere sajna

(Talking with each other they come to rajat's room)

Rajat: ek baat mujhe samajh mein nahi ayi

Vinu: konsi

Rajat: tune plan kyun change kiya

Vinu: sun and they go in a flashback

A/N I hope you'll like the chap

I would like to know your fav scene of rajvi from the story and who's confession you liked

Waiting for your reviews


	25. Chapter 25

THE FLASHBACK

Rajat: par vinu plan toh kuch aur tha na tune plan kyun change kiya

Vinu: woh hua yun ki and they go in flashback

FLASHBACK

(vinu was roaming here and there in the corridor when duo comes)

Daya: kya hua humein yahan kyun bulaya hein? sab thik hein na

Vinu: kuch thik nahi hein

Abhi: thik se batao kya baat hein

Vinu: sir rajat aur purvi alag horahe hein (abhi becomes sad listening this…vinu notices this and says) sir aap bhi nahi chahte na ki rajat aur purvi alag ho

Abhi: pehle toh mein is rishtey ke khilaaf tha par purvi ka pyaar jeet gaya mere zid ke aage kyun ki woh rajat se such mein bohat pyaar karti hein

Vinu: toh sir kya aap meri help karenge

Daya: kaisi help

Vinu: humein sirf uncle- aunty ko rajat aur purvi ki shaadi ke liye ready karna hein

Abhi: woh kaise? (and he narrates his plan)

After few min

(all elders were busy talking about the incident which happened, they stop as the younger gang arrives there)

Abhi: yeh purvi ko kahi dekha hein kya apne chachu

Pritam: nahi toh beta, purvi toh tum logon ke saath hi thi na

Roo: haan par kab se dikh nahi rahi (tasha enters the scene saying)

Tasha: roo, bhabhi toh I mean purvi toh apne room mein hein

Vinu: bohat upset thi yaar aaj woh

Abhi: upset toh hogi na shaadi joh tooti hein uski (KN interrupts saying)

KN(he asks worriedly): yeh kaisi baatein kar rahe ho tum log

Daya: kuch galat bhi toh nahi keh rahe hum uncle

Vinu: aur nahi toh kya aise cases mein 90% ladkiyaan suicide karti hein (everyone just looks shocked)

Suman: yeh tum kya keh rahe ho beta

Roo: sach keh raha hein woh aunty

Abhi: ab aap log hi sochiye na kisi bhi ladki ki shaadi toot na yeh uske liye kitni dukh ki baat hein

Daya: haan aur aise situation mein woh log kuch bhi kar sakte hein

Vivek: bohat dangerous hein yeh sab

Tasha: toh bhai koi solution toh hoga na

Vinu: har problem ka solution toh hota hi hein

KN: kya solution hein?

Daya: uncle mujhe lagta hein ki humein purvi ke liye acha sa ladka dekh kar jald se jald uski shaadi karwa de…

Vinu: wah sir what an idea

Abhi: aj ki party mein bhi bohat ache ladke aye hein, dekha meine

Tasha: bhai sab jaan pehchan wale hein aur purvi ko koi na nahi keh sakta

Abhi(to Pritam): chachu ab joh hona tha woh toh hogaya lekin ab bhi waqt hein sab kuch thik karne ka

Rano: mujhe lagta hein abhijeet sahi keh raha hein… mein apni bachi ko aise upset nahi dekh sakti

Daya: toh fir chaliye na ladke dekh lete hein (they turns to leave)

KN: Pritam

Pritam: haan

KN: dekh yaar mujhe galat mat samjhna lekin tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon

Pritam: kya baat hein kailashnath

KN: dekh meine purvi ke dad se promise kiya tha ki woh mere ghar ki bahu banegi

Pritam: haan par rajeev ki shaadi toh hogayi na

Suman: bhaisahab aap samajh nahi rahe hein

KN: dekh rajeev se jyada rajat ne purvi ke saath time spend kiya hein iska matlab woh dono ekdusre ko bohat ache se jante hein

Rano: bhaisahab rajat kahan se beech mein agaya

KN: rajat nahi rajeev beech mein aya hein

Pritam: kya matlab mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hein

Ruvi: humein bhi (all confusingly looks at KN)

KN: rajat aur purvi ek dusre ko bohat ache se jante hein, dono ne kitna waqt saath bitaya hein

Suman: aur mujhe lagta hein ki rajat ke liye purvi se achi ladki mil hi nahi sakti

Abhi: what ? you mean rajat aur purvi ki shaadi

KN: haan

Suman(she joins her hand in front of purvi's family): hum purvi ka haath maang te hein rajat ke liye

Rano: suman yeh kya kar rahi ho… aisa mat karo please

Abhi: kya rajat karega purvi se shaadi

KN: kyun nahi karega, mein baat karta hoon usse

Pritam: agar aisi baat hein toh hamari taraf se rishta pakka

FB ENDS

Rajat: kya itna bada drama

Vinu: bhai karna pada lekin abhi sir aur daya sir ne bohat help ki meri

Rajat: chal lets go and meet him (both comes to abhi's room)

Abhi's room

Abhi: kya hua tum dono yahan iss waqt?

Rajat: thank you kehne aya hoon

Abhi: kyun?

Rajat: **meri purvi mujhe pure haq ke saath dene ke liye**

Abhi: humesha khush rakhna meri behen ko warna tum toh jante hi ho mujhe

Rajat: I promise usse humesha khush rakhunga (and both hugs each other)

Scene shifts to rajeev and muskan's room

(rajeev came inside his room and saw muskan in deep thoughts… he hugs her from behind, she smiles and says)

Muskan: kitna ajeeb hein na yeh sab

Rajeev: kya?

Muskan: hamari shaadi hamara confession

Rajeev: I am very happy

Muskan: even I am very happy… tumhe pata hein jab purvi aur tumhari engagement honewali thi tab mein bohat upset thi lekin jab rajat aur purvi ki sagai hogayi she smiles and says sab se jyada mein hi khush thi… tab mujhe yeh realize hua ki mein tumse kitna pyaar karti hoon

Rajeev: toh fir pehle kyun nahi bataya

Muskan: tumne bhi toh kahan bataya hein

Rajeev: thik hein my mistake

Muskan: good you agreed… mein rajat aur purvi ke liye bhi bohat khush hoon

Rajeev: jab bhi mein purvi se baat karta tha na tab har pal mujhe yeh ehsas hota tha ki woh rajat ke pyaar mein bilkul pagal ho chuki hein

Muskan: haan meine bhi yeh baat rajat se baat karte waqt notice ki hein

Rajeev: I must say bohat pyaar karte hein woh dono ekdusre se… aur ab hamari bari

Muskan: kya matlab

Rajeev: matlab and picks her in his arms and lays down her on the bed

Scene shifts to purvi's room

(she was very happy and excited for tomorrow… someone knocks her rooms door)

Purvi(POV): itni raat ko kon ho sakta hein (thinking she comes to open the door and was not at all shock to see rajat standing there) aap fir agaye

Rajat: ab kya karu tumse door raha nahi jata

Purvi: rajat bas kuch hi waqt ki toh baat hein uske baad mein humesha apke saath hi rahungi

Rajat: chalo fir abhi shaadi kar lete hein

Purvi: itni jaldi kyun hein apko

Rajat(holds her hand and says): jis ki itni khoobsurat biwi ho yeh baat toh sirf wohi janta hein… waise mere pass tumahre liye ek surprise hein

Purvi(happily): surprise ? (gives her some bag and says)

Rajat: isse pehno aur jaldi se terrace par aao… I am waiting saying so he leaves… she closes the door opens the bag and see a very beautiful red saree in it with jewellery

Purvi(POV): kitni pyaari hein yeh and she goes to change

At terrace

(rajat was desperately waiting for purvi)

Rajat(POV): aur kitna intejaar karwaogi and smiles to himself as he never thought that he can fall in love and that too madly… he just hold is breathe as he realized her presence… slowly he turned towards her and was mesmerized to see her… he just got lost in her… she comes to him and he says

 **Doobta hua kinara ho**

 **Lehron ka ajmana ho**

 **Mein intejaar mein hoon tere**

 **Tere ek din toh mere dil mein ana ho**

She smiles and holds his hand saying

Purvi: **Doobta hua kinara ho**

 **Lehron ka ajmana ho**

 **Pata hein tu intejaar mein hein mere**

 **Kuch pal ki hein deri**

 **Fir humesha tere dil mein mera ana hein**

(he just pulls her in the hug tight hug…both separates)

Rajat: bohat pyaari lag rahi ho (she just smiles)

Purvi: thank you

Rajat: thank you kis liye

Purvi: for this beautiful saree

Rajat: yeh last time aap mujhe thank you keh rahi hein Mrs kumar , iske baad mat kehna

Purvi: ji Mr kumar

Rajat: hayeee

Purvi(shyly): kya hua

Rajat: promise karo ki shaadi ke baad mujhe aise hi bulaogi

Purvi: I promise

Rajat: aur mein bhi tumse ek promise karna chahta hoon is chand ko sakshi maan kar (said pointing at the moon)

Purvi: kya?

Rajat: humesha tumse aise hi pyaar karunga (she places a kiss on his forehead)

Purvi: mujhe bhi kuch kehna hein

Rajat: kaho

Purvi: agar tum ho toh mein hoon , tumhare siwa mein kuch nahi… tumhare bina meri saansein humesha ke liye ruk jayegi

Rajat(he comes close to her): itna pyaar karti ho mujhe se

Purvi: rajat kaise na karu mein tumse pyaar tumne meri zindagi wapas di hein mujhe, bohat akele thi par tumne mere sare gam mita diye aur apne pyaar ka rang meri zindagi mein bhar diya… a tear slips from his eyes

Rajat: kahi khushi se mar na jau

Purvi(she puts her finger on his lips): shh aisa mat kaho… waise ek baat batao (he gives her " kya "wala look) agar kal mein chali jati toh tum kya karte

Rajat: tumhe kidnap karta (saying so puts his both hands around her neck)

Purvi(she puts her one hand on his cheek): manjoor hota

Rajat: tumhare bhai ke samne tumhe utha lata

Purvi: manjoor hota

Rajat: ab puri zindagi mere saath hi kam chalana padega (he said naughtily)

Purvi: manjoor hein (he picks her up in his arms and takes to her room)

Rajat: kal hum humesha ke liye ek hojayenge

Purvi: bohat intejaar kiya hein meine is pal ka

Rajat: meine bhi (places a soft kiss on her cheeks switch off the lights and leaves the room)

A/N coming up shaadi sequence of rajvi with a twist


	26. Chapter 26

The rituals

(all the members were busy in making the arrangements for the wedding)

Suman: are jaldi jaldi haath chalao

KN: are suman tum thodi der shant baitho

Suman: yeh kaisi baatein kar rahe hein aap… humare bete ki shaadi hein aur aap keh rahe hein ki shant baitho

KN: thik hein mein kuch nahi kahunga … tum apna kam karlo (vinu enters the scene with rajat)

Vinu: uncle- aunty yeh aap dono ka romance chodo aur jara yeh rajat ko dekho

KN: kyun kya hua hein isse

Vinu: keh raha hein ki hum baraat nahi nikalenge

Suman: kyun beta?

Rajat: maa usmein toh bohat waqt jayega na

KN: acha toh bhaisahab ko bohat jaldi horahi hein

Rajat: dad

KN: toh fir beta

Rajat: dad apko nahi lagta ki humein sab muhurat ke hisab se karna chahie

Suman: haan toh beta sab muhurat mein hi hoga

KN: aur rajat yeh sab humein rajeev ki shaadi mein karne nahi mile toh hum chahte hein ki yeh sab tumhari shaadi mein ho (roo and tasha enters the scene)

Roo: aur baraat ke siwa apko apki purvi nahi milegi samjhe tum

Rajat: yeh toh zabardasti kar rahe ho tum log mere saath

Tasha: ji nahi bhai

Suman: beta maan jao na

Rajat: thik hein maa (all gets happy)

Vinu: yeh huyi na baat

Rajat: tum log yahan khade khade baatein kya kar rahe ho

Tasha: toh aur kya kare

Rajat: kam karo… sham ko meri shaadi hein aur tum log ho ki

Vinu: bas yahi din dekhna baki tha…. Hey bhagwaan dekh raha hein na tu

Rajat: oye nautanki

Vinu: haan haan ab toh yeh sab nautanki hi lagega na… tashu aaj se rajat paraya dhan ho jayega

Tasha: such kahan tune vinu dekh toh bhai toh abhi se bhabhi ko milne ke liye kitne utavle horahe hein toh shaadi ke baad toh yeh hamari taraf dekhe bhi nahi

Rajat: maa dekho yeh log kaisi baatein kar rahe hein

Suman(teasingly): shayad sahi keh rahe hein

Rajat: maa aap bhi

KN: chalo tum log jao mere bache ko pareshan mat karo

Roo: thik hein uncle

Rajat: aur ek baat

Tasha: ab kya hua?

Rajat(with smile): tum sab ki jagah koi nahi le sakta

Vinu: koi le bhi nahi sakta and both friends hugs

After few mins in LIVING ROOM

(everyone was gathered for HALDI)

Pritam: bhai function mein thoda rang jamao

Vinu: are uncle function start toh hone do fir dekna kaise maja ata hein function mein

Roo: lo purvi bhi agayi (rajat looks up and see purvi in yellow suit looking very beautiful coming down with her brothers and goes in flashback)

FLASHBACK

(rajat was waiting for purvi as they were going to some function with ruvi…. He hears footsteps and looks up saying)

Rajat: yaar kitna waqt but stops in middle as he was mesmerized to see her as she was looking damn pretty but suddenly her leg slips and she was about to fall but rajat holds her in his arms and makes her stand properly she starts to leave in awkwardness but he looks at her and says

Rajat: suno

Purvi: haan

Rajat: tum dhyaan se chala karo kahi chot lag gayi toh

Purvi: tum ho na (he smiles and looks at her and they move to leave)

Rajat(POV): mein toh tumhe sambhal lunga lekin mujhe kon sambhalega

Voice: meinnnn

(rajat comes back to his senses and realizes that he went to past…. He looks at the other side who screamed and it was none other than his best friend)

Rajat: kya hua chilla kyun rahe ho

Vinu: kab se mein tumse baat kar raha hoon kahan kho gaye (rajat smiles and looks at purvi who was coming to him…he moves a little and purvi sits beside him)

Rano: kitne pyaare lag rahe hein bache… kahi meri hi nazar na lag jaye

Suman: apno ki nazar nahi lagti

KN: chalo bhai jaldi se haldi lagao

Muskan: sab se pehle mein rajat ko haldi lagaungi

Suman: yeh bhi thik hein after all tum bhabhi ho uski

Rajat: yeh kya kiya maa apne, ab yeh mujhse isse pareshan karne ka badla legi

Rajeev: jaise ko taisa and laughs… he comes forward and both put haldi to rajat as they put haldi to rajat he puts it back to them also and here abhijeet and tarika put haldi to purvi and on a happy note the function ends

In Rajat's room

(he was taking shower as he has to get ready for the marriage…he puts on his cloths….someone silently enters his room and silently reaches his closet…till the time he could realize the attacker applies something on his face and was about to run from there but rajat pulls that attacker towards him and holds attackers both hand at back and says)

Rajat: acha toh sab ke samne mujhe haldi lagane mein sharam arahi thi apko purvi ji

Purvi: ji? (she questioningly looks at him as he calls her purvi ji)

Rajat: ji

Purvi(innocently): woh sab ke samne haldi lagane mein maja nahi ata

Rajat: ohh toh fir mujhe nahane se pehle bata deti

Purvi: usse pura maja kharab hojata

Rajat: kaise?

Purvi: dekho na ab tumhe wapis shower lena padega

Rajat: hm woh toh ab tumhe bhi lena padega

Purvi: mujhe kyun?

Rajat: kyun apko aisa nahi lagta ki apne mujhe haldi lagayi hein toh iska return gift toh dena padega hi na… he comes closer to her and her hands are still in rajat's hold

Purvi: lekin tum mujhe haldi nahi laga sakte

Rajat: kyun nahi laga sakta?

Purvi: tumne to mere dono haath pakde huye hein kahi mein bhaag na jau isiliye

Rajat: toh kya hua fir bhi mein tumhe haldi laga sakta hoon

Purvi: kaise? He comes closer to her and gently rubs his cheeks on hers…she closes her eyes as she could feel him so close to her

Rajat: yeh mere pyaar ka rang hein joh kabhi khatam nahi hoga bas waqt ke saath badta hi jayega

Purvi: acha itna chahte ho mujhe

Rajat: haan jab tak meri saansein chale gi tab tak yeh dil sirf aur sirf tumhe chahega

Purvi: aur jab tak tumhari saansein chalegi tab tak hi meri chalegi

Rajat: acha itna pyaar karti ho mujhse

Purvi: tumse jyada (and they get disturb as some flash falls on them… they turn to see from where it came and notices ruvi there)

Rajat: tum dono fir agaye?

Roo: jahan jahan tum dono jaoge hum toh wahan kheeche chale ayenge

Rajat: aur aisa kyun?

Vinu: bhai mujhe toh tumhare bachchon ko tumhari prem katha sunani hein toh uske liye proof toh chahie na

Rajat: vinu ke bache tujhe toh mein baad mein dekh lunga

Vinu: sahi hein agar purvi ko dekhna hogaya ho toh ready hojao

Roo: shaadi karni hein na tum dono ko

Purvi: haan… rajat leaves her hand and she leaves with roo

At evening

The baraat arrives at wedding venue, rajat is welcomed by purvi's family… after few rituals purvi is brought down by her brothers…rajat's eyes gets wet and tear slips down from his eyes… as he was so happy to see her as his bride and that happiness he couldn't control and it was expressed by his tears

Suman: haye kitni pyaari lag rahi hein hamari bahu

Muskan: rajat toh gaya (the functions happens according to the custom and at last comes kanyadaan… abhijeet gets emotional on hearing about kanyadaan)

Pandit ji: ab kanyadaan ke liye ladki ke mata-pita age aye (abhi goes near Pritam and says)

Abhi: yeh haq toh apka hein chachu

Pritam: lekin beta tum uske bhai ho

Abhi: toh kya hua chachu hamare liye toh papa ki jagah aap hi hein (Pritam gets emotional and abhi takes him to do the ritual… after the ritual is done)

Pandit ji: vivah sampanah hua… aj se aap dono pati patni hein… both smiles looking at each other and takes the blessing from their elders

(suman welcomes the newly wed and all gathers around them)

Tasha: welcome home bhabhi

Purvi: thank you

Suman: chalo ab joh baki ki rasmein hein woh kar lete hein

Roo: haan aunty hum woh sab karenge lekin purvi ke liye kuch surprise hein woh dekhe

KN: kaisa surprise ?

Rajeev: woh toh surprise hein na dad

KN: acha thik hein mat batao…. Hamari bahu hi batayegi humein

Tasha: chale bhabhi upar (purvi looks at rajat and he just blinks his eyes)

Muskan: roo yahan toh ishaaron ishaaron mein baatein horahi hein

Vivek: ab kya kare muskan dil ke mamlat hote hi kuch aise hein (purvi blushes)

Suman: tum log kyun unhe tang kar rahe ho

KN: haan sahi kahan purvi jakar wapis aao fir tum log wapis tang karna

Rajat: dad aap bhi (all were very happy but who thought that it would be short lived for them)

A/N the big twist coming up stay tuned


	27. Chapter 27

The Fight

In rajat's room

(all take purvi to rajat's room blindfolded, roo opens her blindfold and she opens her eyes)

Roo: surprise (purvi was left surprise after looking the room)

Purvi: yeh sab (she saw rajat's room completely changed, she also noticed their engagement pic on wall and entire room decorated as she wanted)

Muskan: tumhare liye

Tasha: apko pasand toh aya na bhabhi

Purvi(happily): bohat

Muskan: chalo ab jaldi niche aur bhi kuch hein

Purvi: ab aur kya hein?

Roo: chalo na tum (they come to living room)

In living room

Suman: chalo rajat aur purvi tum dono yahan baitho aur rajeev aur muskan tum dono bhi yahan aao

Rajeev: maa hum kyun?

Suman: beta tumhari shaadi toh hum dumdham se nahi kara paye par hum woh sari rasmein toh kar sakte hein na, bas isiliye

KN: baad mein mat kehna ki maa sab se jyada rajat se pyaar karti hein (and all shares a laugh, suman performs all the rituals with both couples, vinu looks at rajat and says)

Vinu: shaadi ke baad kya kya karna padta hein ab pata chala

Rajat(smilingly): lekin mein toh yeh sab enjoy kar raha hoon, mein bohat khush hoon aj (rajeev enters the scene saying)

Rajeev: isse khushi nahi khudkhushi kehte hein (and goes to drink water, rajat looks at him and calls out muskan)

Rajat: are muskan

Muskan: haan

Rajat: dekho bhai kuch keh rahe hein

Muskan: kya keh raha hein

Rajat: shaadi ka matlab khushi nahi khudkhushi hota hein aisa kuch suna meine (rajeev splits out all water, and starts coughing)

Rajeev: are nahi nahi meine aisa kuch nahi kahan

Muskan: sach batao toh fir tumne kya kahan?

Rajeev: are jaan mein toh keh raha tha ki shaadi ka matlab khudkhushi nahi khud ki khushi hein

Muskan(with lil doubt): such mein yahi kahan tha na

Rajeev: haan haan sach mein (and takes her with him, rajat looks back and see purvi & ruvi laughing hard)

Vinu(laughing hard): bechare bhai (rajat comes and sits beside him)

Roo: ek min humne inhe jane kyun diya

Purvi: roo woh khud chale gaye

Roo: haan par humein toh unhe aj raat pareshan karna hein na

Rajat: hum itni badi baat kaise bhool gaye

Roo: chalo unhe jagate hein fir unhe darana bhi toh hein

Purvi: haan par hum yeh kaise karenge

Vinu: tum dono yahi ruko hum abhi ate hein

Rajat: haan par tum dono kahan jarahe ho

Roo: vivek aur tasha ko bulane (saying so they leave, rajat picks up purvi in his arms and take her to their room)

In rajat's room

(both enters in room, he puts her down)

Rajat: kaisa laga room, sab tumhari choice ka hein

Purvi: bohat pyaara hein (he hugs her from behind, and places a kiss on her cheeks)

Rajat: mein bohat khush hoon aj

Purvi: mein bhi

Rajat: lekin mein tumse jyada khush hoon

Purvi: woh kyun?

Rajat: ab abhijeet sir mujhe pareshan nahi karenge

Purvi: kyun aisa kya pareshan kiya hein mere bhai ne tumhe

Rajat: sab se jyada toh unhone hi pareshan kiya hein, tumse milne hi nahi dete the

Purvi(she smiles and says): bhai toh hote hi aise hein na, ab khud ko hi dekh lo, baat jab rajeev aur tasha pe aye toh khud bhi mere bhai jaise hi behave karte ho

Rajat: acha baba I rest my case

Purvi: waise mere bhai world ke best bhai hein

Rajat: aur unki behen world ki best wife (she smiles shyly and he kisses her forehead)

Purvi: ab chalo humein niche jana hein na (and turns to leave)

Rajat: mera maan nahi hein (she comes to take him with her but stops as her phone rings) kon itni raat ko humein disturb kar raha hein

Purvi(checks her phone): shreya ka call

Rajat: do mein baat karta hoon(he takes phone from purvi and says) kya yaar shreya mujhe pareshan karne ke liye call kiya hein na itni raat ko

Shreya(crying): rajat abhijeet sir ke car ka accident hogaya hein, hum unhe hospital leke jarahe hein, tum jaldi se hospital aao (and she cuts the call)

Purvi: kya hua call cut ki na shreya na, she takes phone back and says mein fir se call karti hoon (he stops her and says)

Rajat: purvi shreya ab call receive nahi karegi

Purvi: kyun nahi karegi (again she takes her phone)

Rajat: woh phone nahi receive karegi

Purvi: kyun?

Rajat(he holds her and says): purvi abhijeet sir ke car ka accident hua hein (she shockingly looks at rajat)

Purvi: bhai ke car ka accident

Rajat: haan chalo

At city hospital

(rajvi came along with their family and noticed tarika crying rano and shreya consoling her, daya & Pritam were waiting outside OT, purvi runs to tarika and hugs her)

Purvi: bhabhi yeh sab kya hua

Shreya: bhai ke car ke brake fail the (doctor comes out)

Daya: doctor kaisa hein abhijeet ab

Doctor: kuch bata nahi sakte, bohat blood loss hua hein aur operation abhi chal raha hein, abhi kuch bhi kehna galat hoga aur ek baat apko jald se jald O+ donor dhundna padega

Rajat: ji doctor hum dekhte hein

Vinu: sir hum as pass ke hospital mein dekhte hein

Rajeev: mere kuch dost doctor hein mein unse contact karta hoon (all gets busy in arranging blood for abhi, KN goes to pritam)

KN: himmat rakho kuch nahi hoga abhijeet ko

Pritam: kuch samajh mein nahi araha hein yaar

KN: pareshan mat ho woh bilkul thik hojaye ga

After few mins

Purvi(comes to rajat): rajat kya hua ?

Rajat: abhi tak blood arrange nahi hua, mein wohi dekh raha hoon (she leaves to look abhi, doctor comes to them)

Doctor: blood arrange hua

Vinu: nahi doctor hum bas wohi kar rahe hein

Doctor: jaldi kijiye unki halat bohat kharab hein, he leaves

Vinu: rajat yahan pass mein bhi ek hospital hein, I think humein ek baar wahan check karna chahie

Rajat: haan chalo aur purvi (he turns to her but she was nowhere to be seen) purvi

Vinu: abhi toh yahi thi na (tarika comes running to them)

Tarika: rajat rajat purvi ka blood group aur abhi ka blood group toh same hein, purvi toh abhi ko blood donate kar hi sakti hein na, woh toh uski sagi behen hein

Daya: are haan yeh toh hum bhool hi gaye

Rajat: sir apki baat sahi hein par pata nahi woh kahan hein, abhi yahi thi hamare saath

Shreya: kahan gayi yeh ladki (they search her everywhere)

Rano: ab purvi hi abhi ki jaan bacha sakti hein

After few min

(purvi comes out of abhi's room)

Rajat(worriedly goes to her): kahan chali gayi thi tum, mein kitna pareshan ho gaya tha (one nurse comes to her)

Nurse: mam apke liye mein juice lekar ati hoon

Rajat: juice kyun kya hua hein tumhe (he checks her)

Nurse: inhone abhi blood donate kiya hein (she leaves, rajat makes her sit, tarika checks her)

Tarika: juice ya chocolate kuch bhi chalega par I think juice lekar aao

Rajeev: mein juice lekar ata hoon (roo comes with water)

Roo: yeh thoda pani pilo

Rajat(worriedly): mujhe bata kar toh jati kitna pareshan hogaya tha mein

Purvi(rudely): har baat tumhe batana mein jaruri nahi samajhti

Rajat: tum aise kyun baat karrahi ho

Purvi: toh aur kya kaur?

Rajat: kya hua hein tum mujhe bataogi

Purvi: mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Rajat: par kyun kya kiya hein meine yeh toh batao (rano enters the scene)

Rano: purvi yeh kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum rajat se

Purvi: aap toh kuch mat kahie aunty, aap sab log jhoothe ho(everyone comes there)

Pritam: kis jhoot ki baat kar rahi ho tum

Daya: kya baat hein tum kuch chupa rahi ho kya?

Purvi: meine kuch nahi chupaya, chupane ki adat toh aap sab ki hein (she shouts at him)

Roo: purvi tu shant hoja

Shreya: humne kya chupaya hein

Rajat(he holds her and says): akhir baat kya hein purvi (tears starts rolling down from her eyes)

Purvi: tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya ki **abhi bhai mere hi bhai hein** (all looks at her in shock) aur yeh baat mujhe kisi aur se pata chalti hein

Pritam: beta

Daya: yeh baat tumhe kisne batayie

Purvi: matlab yeh sach hein

Daya: haan, par tumse yeh baat kisne ki

Purvi: woh

FLASHBACK

(nurse comes to purvi when she was waiting outside OT)

Nurse: apka naam purvi hein na

Purvi: haan

Nurse: koi rajat apko bula rahe hein

Purvi: okay, waise blood arrange hua

Nurse: nahi hua abhi tak mam

Purvi: konsa blood group chahie

Nurse: O+

Purvi(POV): O+ toh mera bhi blood group hein

Nurse: kya hua mam aap kya soch rahi hein

Purvi: mera bhi blood group same hein, aap ek baar check kijiye agar match hogaya toh I'll be the donor

Nurse: sure mam (she checks) mam yeh toh ekdum same hein, toh fir aap hi kyun nahi dete apke bhai ko blood (purvi gets happy on hearing this)

Purvi: aap taiyari kijiye mein abhi ayi (she comes to tell rajat but hears the truth of abhijeet being her brother from tarika)

FB ends

Purvi: mein tumhe yeh baat batane hi ayi thi ki mein bhai ko blood donate kar rahi hoon, par tum logone hi mujhe surprise kar diya (and she leaves hospital in tears)

Rano(crying): purvi (rajat comes to her)

Rajat: aap tension mat lijiye, mein dekhta hoon (he leaves behind her)

A/N rajvi's fight?

Now what will happen, ab age kya hoga


End file.
